Intriguing Endearment Vegeta X Bulma A DBZ FanFiction
by AramisQueen124
Summary: He was known as a ruthless and feared murderer from the Frieza saga. Yet; similar to any other beings that breath and feel like the like of him, he too had the right to live and to experience. Unfortunately, his free will had been abstracted from him as he was turned into the world's most dangerous threat's minion. His past came rushing back to hinder with his present.
1. Prologue.

-Preceding the event of having learnt about Goku's whereabouts, Vegeta stole one of Capsule Corp's spaceship so as to look for the said Saiyan that defeated Frieza, in space. Unfortunately, to his dismay after several month of searching numerous planet, he realized that Goku's exact location was still a mystery to him and decided to head back to earth based on the assumptions that the latter may have already returned to his planet. Knowing that Kakarot would probably not be an easy target to defeat, he carried on his training on the spaceship itself, preparing to head for earth. His obsession to overcome the said saiyan that had surpassed him had overwhelmed his mind and he was determined to eliminate his greatest rival so he could accomplish his deepest desires which was to rule the world.

In the meantime on earth, Bulma, gathered with several of her friends on the balcony of her house, including her ex, they engaged in what seemed to be a pleasant dialogue, sipping on a cold drink enjoying the great summer day. Yamcha was hell bent on making an idiotic rap about some strange 'cat food' that he'd made it a must to relate the funny story to the blue haired girl that seemed to have had an appreciation for him in the past. Of course, this was only meant to drive the beautiful girl's attention to him. Yet; despite her incredible intellect, she seemed to still be attracted to that bad boy that had been her boyfriend for years. Except for the fact that ever since they returned on earth from their short adventure on namek, her mind had been straying on foreign lands and neither her or Yamcha had made a move so as to sort their past differences or even get back together.

"You goof! You're such a nut! Where did you come up with that?" A sweet smile braced her lips as she placed a comment on Yamcha's silly rap about 'cat food'. Of course the smile was purely due to some thoughts that had been occupying her mind previously. Her thoughts wasn't really on Yamcha at the moment. She'd been lost in a trance when she heard his ridiculous rap and decided to respond to it just so as to break the boredom of this gathering.

"That was from an old cat food commercial! Uron's hates it when I do that!" Yamcha replied with his own smile bracing his lips, truly happy about his success in driving the woman's attention to him while referring to the shapeshifting pig.

"I ate cat food once!" The talking pig stated in a trance and then as realization hit him right in the face, he jerked in disgust, adding: "oh man! I thought it was tuna fish!"

"I had a weird dream last night that Vegeta came back!" Bulma ignored Uron's comment and voiced out what had been preoccupying her mind lately. The smile on Yamcha's lips subsided and he stared at her in utter stupor. Did he hear what he thought he heard?

"What? Vegeta? You dreamt about him?" He spat bitterly, making no attempt to conceal his hatred for the man. After all, he was the reason he died in the first place. Not to mention that Bulma's sudden interest in this wicked saiyan had his heart aching. Yeah; it didn't please him at all to hear her talking about that jerk.

"You know actually he was pretty nice to me in the dream and a good kisser too!" A glint of excitement echoed through her voice, her eyes were dreamy and Yamcha narrowed his at her.

"What you kissed him?" Now this was totally out of league. He was annoyed by her sudden statement. Bulma had always been attracted to men that was a challenge. Why in the world would she dream about that jerk of an evil saiyan that caused the death of numerous people and contributed in destroying several planets.

"You know; it was just a dream Yamcha!" Bulma stated in her 'no big deal' tone. In fact; the excitement was still in her voice. She'd been wondering; how would that saiyan's kiss feel on her lips?

"Oh boy! You're jealous, aren't you? Admit it!" Uron's began to gesture weirdly with his left hand repeatedly, his eyes curved into semi-circle as he smiled, conveying his message politely so as not to piss Yamcha even more than he was already. In truth, he felt awkward to be in the middle of Yamcha and Bulma's conversation. The whole jealous boyfriend thing was quite uncomfortable to him.

"Right!" The latter's voice filled with sarcasm as he leaned back nonchalantly on his chair so as to feign indifference and to look cool. Hopefully, he'll still be appealing to the blue haired woman.

"Speaking of Vegeta! Your dad said that he should be running out of fuel soon!" The soothing sweet voice of Bulma's mother echoed around as she made her entrance on the balcony, holding a trait of some more cool drinks for the guests currently occupying her terrace. The elegant soft woman began to serve the drink with her usual sweet smile plastered on her face. Concern grazed Bulma's blue orbs as she listened to her mother intently.

"Umm? Vegeta is running out of fuel? Uhh?" She murmured anxiously to herself as she swirled around, the palm of both her hands resting on the nonskid metal of the terrace. Yamcha gave her a puzzled quick glance and subconsciously muttered an 'uh'. His eyes were wide open as he studied Bulma's worried expression, she stared at the sky with a strange loneliness overwhelming her blue irises. Could she actually be worried about that freak? He was probably imagining things and it was probably no big deal at all since knowing Bulma, she was indeed a caring woman. She hadn't failed to demonstrate her kindness when she'd invited the namekian to stay with her.

Vegeta had expected a soft landing when he'd entered the atmosphere of earth. To his bad luck, he was out of fuel and instead of a smooth landing, the spaceship crashed right in the garden of the Briefs' where he'd once stolen the machine. Earth gravity made things no easy for him either. Dusty dirty smokes surrounded the Briefs' garden as a result of his crash.

"Oh! I didn't know he has run out of gas! My goodness I doubt he's here for some tea..." Bulma's mother murmured sweetly holding her jar of tea in one hand and the trait of cup in another, as the liquid drip from the object onto the ground. Ignoring her comment, Yamcha stood up from his chair and rushed besides Bulma's mother with a threatening scowl hugging his thick black brows. He'd prepare himself for whatever was to happen next as he watched the door of the spaceship open slowly with some more smoke misting the entrance. Vegeta strode out confidently, eye closed and arms crossed over his torse. Yamcha gritted his teeth at the guy as he adopted his fighting stance; fist hanging in mid-air in front of him. Finally, the alien saiyan noticed him and paused in his track to glare at him.

"Vegeta! What do you want, uhh?" He spat bitterly as he maintained his fighting stance, waiting for the saiyan's answer. The prince took Yamcha's stance as a direct challenge of confrontation.

"Oh my! Maybe you'd prefer some coffee!" The blonde mother was trembling under Vegeta's threatening glare, thrown in their direction. Bulma too stood beside her mother, a grave expression clouding her face as her hands rested on the back of her hip.

"I was hoping that Kakarot might have finally returned!" The prince of all saiyan answered calmly, yet stonily.

"Hmm what? No way! You never found him in space?" Yamcha was particularly stunned by this sudden information. Seizing this opportunity, Vegeta jumped from the stairs of the spaceship and landed on his feet effortlessly in front of the scared face man.

"Don't remind me! I'm angry enough to hurt somebody!" Vegeta declared his annoyance and the white-shirt bad boy cowered at his comment.

"Pounding you might just be the therapy I need!" He completed, glaring deeply in Yamcha's eyes.

"Hey guys! What's that awful smell?" Bulma remarked as she made her way toward both men. Shifting her attention to Vegeta, she grinned mischievously.

"Oh its you!" She poked at his white clothed, armored chest with her index finger and Vegeta slightly flinched under her touch. He hadn't expected the nerves of that woman. He had to admit, she surprised him. She was either extremely courageous or a big fool to try a risky act such as touching him.

"When is the last time you bath there bud?" Her beautifully defined waxed blue brows knitted together into a frown. Vegeta the prince of all saiyan, one of the most evil minion of frieza studied her in disbelief, finding himself at a lost of words as he held the gaze of the beautiful woman before him. It was only then that he'd noticed her properly. She was wearing a skinny red dress that accentuated her curves perfectly and was short enough to give a perfect view of her long legs; assorted with a yellow vest. Her extra-volume curly hair were pushed back with a blue headband for hair. If he wasn't such a tough guy, he'd actually admit that she was remarkably stunning.

"You need that! Please this way!" She slides her index finger flirtatiously across his armor before finger-pointing into her left for him to follow. Yamcha was appalled by the sudden boldness of Bulma while Vegeta simply stared at her quite lost in a trance, debating about whether to follow her or not. He too was confused by the strange actions of that woman. When he made no attempt to listen to her, Bulma paused in her track and glared at him from over his shoulder.

"Well what? You want me to roll out the red carpet?" Her sarcastic comment was.

"Uhh?" He was shocked at first, his right hand balled into a fist before him as his teeth clenched together in frustration. Sighing, he place both his hands on his narrow waist and decided to follow her nevertheless. He wasn't sure why he did what he did but there was something in that woman that draws him deeply to her. She was beautiful, confident and bold.

"Unreal!" Yamcha blinked several time as if to make sure that he wasn't dreaming at what he'd just witnessed.

"I hope she knows what she's doing!" Yamcha's flying pet responded, still staring in the direction both Vegeta and Bulma had went.

"Anyone wants some more tea?" Offered Bulma's mom sweetly but everyone was too busy watching the grumpy saiyan following the attractive female obediently as they made their way to the bathroom. Once she'd guided him till the bathroom, she offered to take his clothes and put them with a severe expression on her face in the washing machine. Tapping her hands together as if to clean them of the invisible dirt, she pinch the bridge of her nose, fanning the air beside her head so as to rid off the stinky smell. On a small cupboard outside the bathroom, Bulma place a pink shirt on the furniture before making her way to the door. Suddenly remembering something, she paused in her track and turned to the bathroom direction.

"Hey you! I left you some fresh clothes! Hello? You heard me in there?" She questioned like an excited young girl.

"I heard you!" He growled in irritation through the harsh sound of the shower.

"And leave now!" He ordered. He was confused as to why his body was reacting the way it did every time this woman ordered him around but for sure he needed to regain control of his actions.

"Oh well yes Master! Your wish is my command!" Bulma mocked to her turned before stomping outside of the small room.

'The female species is such an enigma!' He thought to himself as he stared at the spatter, the warm water brushed against his body in a pleasant relaxing therapy.

Outside on the terrace they were occupying before, Uron sat on a chair with both his arms entwined at the back of his head as he spoke: "yo! That Vegeta is nothing but trouble! So unpredictable! It's hard to tell what his motives are!"

"I think he just want to find Goku! Poor guy! He's obsessed!" Yamcha answered to his friend's statement. At the same time, Bulma opened the door and stepped on the terrace to join the two men's conversation.

"He's used to getting what he wants! That's all! He's like a spoiled little kid!" Bulma added to her turn not hiding the fact that she'd actually overheard their conversation. They were friends after all.

"Man! Sounds like you!" Yamcha commented with a flirtatious smile as he turned to glance at Bulma, with his right arm resting on the back of his chair.

Bulma simply rolled her eyes in annoyance, ignoring that comment, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hello!" Vegeta's voice echoed across the room to the terrace and Bulma arched an eyebrow, her attention diverted to his demand.

"Servant woman! Bring me a drying cloth! At once!" His voice was dark, sexy and demanding. If he hadn't called her a servant, she would've probably find it sexy but right now the comment ignited some fire within her. That was right. She was pissed off. Turning her body fully in the direction of the bathroom door, she glared at the wooden material.

"Woman? Can you hear me?" Vegeta questioned, his hoarse voice maintaining its usual coldness.

"I hear you! But my name is Bulma and I am not your servant! So say please!" She yelled, filled with angst before turning away with an air of superiority, crossing her arms over her bosom.

"Ah! Forget about the stupid drying cloth then!" He dismissed coldly. His pride as a saiyan and his ego as a man didn't allow him to say 'please' to that woman.

"Suit yourself! Try to dry yourself you jerk!" Her sharp tongue shot back a response at the prince of all saiyan.

"What? Is this some kind of joke?" His harsh voice lashed out through the wooden door in disbelief.

"Is what a joke?" Bulma questioned quite puzzled.

"These garment that you left! Huh? Are they for a men or a woman? They're pink!" He clenched his teeth in frustration as he held the hideous fabric in his hand and studied it with disgust.

"Uhh huh! Come on! It's the style here!" He heard Bulma deride from the other side of the door as she winked at her friends and he grind his teeth together in annoyance.

"Wearing pink? How bizarre!" Vegeta observed in vexation while Yamcha and the others giggled outside at the saiyan's foolishness.

"This is ridiculous! I'm a warrior! Not a...a spring of flower!" His hands balled into fist as he walked out of the bathroom to join them on the terrace wearing a white t-shirt beneath the pink fabric and a yellow pant as he studied the ridiculous outfit he was in.

"Well! You smell good!" Bulma remarked flirtatiously and burst out into another series of crazy laughter accompanied by her friends.

"Stop that! Stop it or I'll blast you all!" He squawked his exasperation at them and they all stop to stare at him in stupor. They knew after all what he was capable of and they knew that they better not get on his nerves since he might as well do what he said he would.

"Listen up! Why are you so harsh? Just relax!" Bulma declared with a sweet smile bracing her lips. His teeth clenched again as his arms begin to quiver out of fury.

"If you want to find Goku! Just stay here! He'll come! I've known Goku since he was five year old! Trust me, he'll be back! I just know!" Bulma averred trying to convince the unsympathetic prince. He paused and gave her a foreign scrutiny. It was as if deep down he could understand what she meant. And it wasn't just about the superficiality of her words only. He understood the deeper meaning of her affection for Goku.

-At lunch time, Bulma had prepared an amazing barbecue to suit the needs of her guests and most importantly to please the austere man that sat in a chair on her terrace along with her ex and her friends. She had imagined that the poor guy must not have had a decent meal in a while. It indeed was considerate on her part though. Punching the table, while causing a glass full of juice to fall down and break, spilling the liquid all over the table in the process, he growled anxiously.

"So we failed after all! Frieza is still alive and he's coming!"

"Wait! How do you know? Maybe it could be somebody else! Come on!" Yamcha responded sourly. Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know! I mean I'm suppose to know! Unlike you!" The prince reproached.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Yamcha stood up from his chair completely infuriated, slamming the table in front of him. The two men glared menacingly at each other like two predators eyeing and studying their opponent, searching for a weakness to bring the other down.

"Hey Vegeta! Would you like some more barbecue sauce on your sparred?" Bulma questioned foolishly, interrupting the burdening tension that had built up between the two men and Yamcha paused so as to stare at her incredulously.

As in, was she serious? Vegeta let out a numb bleat, tightening his teeth as he stared at the beautiful woman from his peripheral and mumbled: "sure! Why not!"

After all, the saiyan prince's comfort was a prerequisite. To Bulma at-least. He felt like a real idiot, reacting and obeying so pathetically to that earthling woman. For some reasons; he couldn't help but feel drawn to her when she spoke to him with such concern and kindness in her voice. He could tell that deep down, part of him appreciated her for the effort she was investing on his pleasure.

Frieza on the other hand was in his spaceship preparing to land on earth so he could claim this new planet and extract his revenge from the filthy saiyans' that had dare ruin his plan when he was on namek. His father, King Cold, sat on his throne calmly, sipping at his flute of red whine as earth came into view. His face rested as support in the palm of his left hand while he waited calmly until the moment he'll finally set foot on the so called earth. Upon sensing the familiar threatening ki, Gohan rushed in his bedroom to rapidly put on the thick blue elastic gear that Vegeta gave him on namek, alongside with his pair of white gloves and boots, the strange armor made of a pliable white material and its heavy golden shoulder pads. Chichi entered her son's room after hearing the lourd commotion and confusingly, she stood still wondering what exactly the young boy was up to.

"Gohan? Are you going somewhere?" Chichi asked curiously.

"Sorry mom! I need to go!" He responded sternly before storming out of the room through the window and proceeded to fly toward the ki's direction. This ki was undoubtedly him! He knew it. It was Frieza. Flying at full speed, he wondered about Krillin.

"Krillin! Where are you?" He shouted through gritted teeth as he increased his speed. Soon after, Krillin caught up with him and as much as he wanted to greet the young boy, he couldn't since most of his focus was on the threat that had currently broke through the atmospherical layers of earth.

"Krillin! Are you sure it's Frieza? Can't it be someone else?" Gohan expressed his anxiety openly. The bald head Z fighter clenched his teeth as his hands balled up in fist.

"No Gohan! It's him! I know it!" Krillin responded before finally speeding up too.

-Apparently; Vegeta and Yamcha too seemed to have been alarmed by Frieza's sudden resurgence on planet earth. As Vegeta flew rapidly to its ki's spot, Yamcha followed at his track; having quite a hard time to keep up with the evil saiyan.

'Unbelievable! I can't believe how fast Vegeta is!' Yamcha thought to himself; 'I can barely keep up with him!'

In the meantime, Vegeta too was having an inner debate with his own-self.

'Perhaps kakarot wasn't as strong as I had imagined after all!Frieza is still alive and I can sense that his power level is even stronger and greater than before! But I'll soon show him! So he is mine!' The saiyan thought to himself with clamped teeth and fists closed in tight ball alongside the prominent pattern of his veins that flooded his skin. After what seemed to be half an hour flight, Vegeta finally landed and Yamcha followed behind. Except for the fact that their attention were both diverted to the sky.

"This is the place where he'll be touching down!"

"Are you sure Vegeta?" Yamcha swirled around so as to study the saiyan prince who looked strangely serious.

"Yes I'm sure! Now zip it!" The saiyan reprimanded quite circumvent. Yamcha glared at him but complied anyway.

"Hello down there!" The familiar voice of Bulma echoed in their surroundings before a Capsule Corp airplane came into view.

"It's Bulma!" Yamcha declared quite appalled causing Vegeta to glare back from over his shoulder as he stood confidently, arms crossed over his torse.

"Vegeta! Yamcha! I'm coming in!" Bulma wave at them eagerly before finally landing the machine skillfully in front of Yamcha. The lad kept on studying her in astonishment.

"What in the world are you two doing here?" Yamcha chastised her the moment she descended the vehicle. This had been the exact same thing Vegeta was willing to do. Thanks to a certain bad boy; the job was done.

"We came to see Frieza! I missed him on Namek and I am not going to let that happen again!"

"Are you crazy? Do you realize what he'll do when he finds you here?"

"Yes! Of course I do! He'll come down and blow off the planet! I wanna see him before he does it! What's so wrong with that?" Bulma proclaimed with determination. Yamcha studied her quite forestall. "Besides! I heard he is kind of cute!"

"It's amazing how every time you opened your mouth! You proved you're an idiot!" Vegeta seize the opportunity to scold her too. It appeared to him that this woman was completely stupid. He felt disgusted at her naivety. Right after; Tien and Tiatsu landed at the same exact spot where Vegeta and Yamcha stood.

"Tien? Tiatsu?" Yamcha felt relieved to see his friends. Upon noticing the latter; Tiatsu smiled eagerly.

"Vegeta! I didn't realize that you were going to be here too!" Tien glared in the direction of the said saiyan menacingly, removing his white scarf off his shoulders as he spoke.

"Is that okay?" Vegeta sneered.

"Doesn't matter! I still haven't forgotten what happened the last time we met! You disgust me! How can you stomach him Yamcha?" Tien spat bitterly.

"Hah! Loser!" Vegeta mocked contemptuously.

"What?!" Tien barked in displeasure.

"Hey! Cool it guys! This is no time to fight okay!" Yamcha stepped forward so as to shield Vegeta from Tien and vice versa as his hands paused in mid-air so as to beckon for Tien to stop. Tien let out a vexed scoff, straightened himself up and decided to adhere to Yamcha's order. The lad grieved.

"Humph!" Vegeta scoffed too and turned his back on Tien as he now faced the blue-hair female that so happened to be an enigma to him; Bulma. The woman confusingly shifted her beautiful blue irises from Tien to Vegeta.

"It's Frieza, isn't it?!" Tien questioned; "how long till he'll reached?"

"He could be here anytime soon!" Yamcha announced.

"Be quiet! I'd rather not have Frieza's scalper detect us because of your incessant jobbery! Besides, all this scary talk is upsetting the Namek!" Vegeta admonished.

"The namek?" Yamcha inquired particularly puzzled. His head suddenly jerk into the direction of a small hill where stood the green figure dress in a violet gear with his white cap caressing the harsh wind.

"Ah! Picolo!" Yamcha exclaimed flabbergasted followed by the shock on Tien and Tiatsu's face. The presence of Picolo on spot was a mystery to them. None of them, except from Vegeta had noticed his arrival.

"How long have you been standing there?" Yamcha questioned.

"Long enough to hear all of your senseless bickering. Hmph!" He declared cannily, glancing at them from over his shoulder. At the exact moment, Gohan and Krillin landed to their turn.

"Hey there!" Krillin greeted seriously.

"Wow! Gohan! Krillin you made it!" Bulma exclaimed happily, jumping like a small child at the sight of her two other friend.

"Hey! Any word from Goku?" Yamcha asked in concern while Gohan shook his head at him in disapproval. The sudden contentment that had graced the woman vanished and her shoulders slouched down limply as sadness clouded her face.

"J-just thought I'd ask!" Yamcha tried to justify when he'd realized that he'd ruin the female's mood.

"Hmmm! Huh! He's here!" Picolo shrieked suddenly, alarming his friend before the spaceship of the evil they'd once face on Namek finally came into view. Everyone stood petrified at the sudden apparition of Frieza's flying saucer. The machine flew over their spot as they watched in fright underneath it. Right after, it landed a few miles away. Everyone clamped their teeth as they stared in the direction of the spacecraft, trembling and quivering in fear.

"He's landing just over that ridge!" Krillin divulged.

"I-it's like I dreamed! F-Frieza! He's really here!" Gohan stammered in apprehension.

"Gohan! Try to focus bro! We need you!" Krillin invigorated.

"Now! There's no room for mistake! We need to keep our power level suppressed! Or else Frieza will pick us up on his scalpers!" Vegeta bellowed, sweating profusely.

"Ready?!" Picolo placed a reassuring hand on Gohan's left shoulder.

"Uhh! He he!" Gohan smirked before nodding with resolve. Picolo removed his hand and nodded too.

"This is crazy! I've never felt anything anywhere close to this amount of power I'm sensing right now!"

"I hate to say it Yamcha but this is only the tip of the iceberg!" Gohan averred.

"There's no way we'll last very long against a force like that!" Tien added.

"Hey! You guys are kidding right? I mean you're not suggesting that we attack him?" Yamcha sought for reassurance.

"Like Tien said we'll all be wiped out! I'm telling you! Frieza is a monster and attacking him is suicide!" He protested.

"But we have to try Yamcha! Unless we stop Frieza right here and now, you may as well kiss the entire planet goodbye!" Picolo announced and Yamcha studied the green guy in horrification.

"He's right you know?! You really have no choice! So what's say we put an end to all of this pathetic whimpering and go find Frieza before he finds us?!" Vegeta butted in.

-After a while; they indeed settled out with their ki suppressed so as to climb on top of the rocky peaks, trying to find the perfect spot so as to observe the movements of the almighty Frieza.

"I don't get it! Why me? I just got wished back to life!" Yamcha whispered quite exasperated to himself. Gohan, above him was trying to help Bulma to climb the stony pathway.

"I can't do this you guys!" Yamcha confessed through gritted teeth and both Bulma and Gohan gazed at him in confusion.

-Once at the top of a peak, everyone was suddenly alarmed by the feel of a foreign ki. One that no one had felt before. Vegeta gasped in dismay. They all fidgeted on spot, quivering like leaves at the power level that appeared to be far greater than the one of Frieza.

"Guys? Hey? What's going on?" Bulma took in their reaction and quickly understood that something wasn't right.

"I am sensing another huge power level a-and..." Krillin stammered.

"And this one makes Frieza seems like nothing!" Tien completed for Krillin, his voice filled with admiration and fright.

"Y-you know guys! It's not too late! We can still turn around and go home if we want! Right?"

"Be strong Yamcha!" Tien encouraged.

'Uhh! Incredible! I've never sensed anything like this before! Where would someone with this kind of power come from?' Vegeta thought to himself through tightened teeth, sweating profusely. Suddenly; the ground begin to tremble tremendously causing the Z fighters who were still far enough from the ship to gasp in bewilderment.

"Sounds like the fight has already started without us!" Tien announced.

"Somebody stop this thing! I wanna get off!" Bulma complained.

"It might be my dad!" The young kid Gohan contemplated.

"You think?" Krillin's brows arched up in realisation.

"Who else would try to take on Frieza alone?"

"I don't know!" Krillin stated curiously.

'Kakarot? No! I absolutely refuse to believe it! There's no way his power level could've increased this much! It's impossible! Even if he is a super saiyan!' Vegeta thought in complete disbelief. A ki-blast landed on a rocky ridge near their location and resulted into more quivering, before tremendous smokes could be seen.

"If that's Goku..." Krillin growled taking a few rapid step forward and decided to take off. Vegeta grasped his arm in time to prevent him from going anywhere:

"No! You'll give us all away! Until I know what we're dealing with, I prefer to remain unnoticed! So unless I tell you otherwise..."

Vegeta tossed Krillin agressively onto the ground and continued; "you stay put!"

Gohan hurried by Krillin's side, knelt down beside him so as to help the bald guy.

"Are you hurt?" Gohan questioned quite concerned as Krillin sat up.

"Just my pride!" Krillin conferred. "Man Gohan! What are we supposed to do?"

The young child shook his head in disapproval at his disheartened friend. Even the poor kid was confused and at a lost.

"What if Goku is actually over there? What if he needs our help right now when we're all just sitting here doing absolutely nothing?" Krillin punched a hole into the ground as a result of his burning angst and frustration. Vegeta and Picolo studied the frustrated baldy but decided to ignore him, shifting their attention back in the direction where their target was.

"Hey! Maybe it will help us all a little if we all sing a song!" Bulma proposed so as to break the stress hugging their surrounding. Admittedly; it wasn't really a brilliant move on her part.

"Shut up! You haven't have had one useful thing to say since you got here! Now you stay in the back and keep quiet woman! I don't have time for your stupidity right now!" Vegeta chided.

"What? Stupid?" Bulma studied him, wide eyes filled with shock and her lips curved into a pout. Clearly; she was offended by the Saiyan's words.

"Take that back!" Yamcha threatened. "Bulma isn't stupid!"

"So you think I'm smart then?" There seemed to be a lot of appreciation on the woman's part at Yamcha's indirect flattery. Him siding her was enough to brighten her mood.

"Well! I guess you're as smart as you can be! Being a girl and all!" The words slipped effortlessly out of Yamcha's mouth and Bulma proceeded to pinch his right ear while the latter whined in pain.

"I'm not letting go until you say you're sorry!" Bulma shouted.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" Yamcha complied. Staring at them; Gohan couldn't help but laugh. These two were really a stress reliever. Soon after; Krillin and Tiatsu too began to laugh.

"Oh you make me sick!" Bulma shouted very much displeased by all of this.

"This might just be our last chance to laugh you guys!" Krillin noted and effectively; he did draw some attention to him. Vegeta; deeply annoyed by this bunch of lourd mouth, glare at them vaguely from over his shoulder and began running in the direction of the smoke from the blast of earlier. Picolo followed at his track and soon after; the others got the message and began to do the same.

"Wait! Urrrgh! How could they just leave me behind like that?" She pouted.

"Does this mean we can go now?" Puar question politely.

"No! I won't turned back now! If they think they can ditch me cause I'm a girl! Well I'll show them what this girl can do! Those boys better watch out! Cause here I come!" Bulma declared in an exaggerated tone and chuckled evilly afterward. The floating cat simply studied her quite puzzled.

"Come on Puar! We'll teach those guys not to run off and leave us!" She grasped the cat's tail and dragged it along with her as she ran off into the direction the guys had taken off earlier. Finally; they reached a spot where they could get a view of the ongoing battle. Unfortunately, they were too far away from them to be able to distinguish the features of the three figure that floated in the air.

"What the..." Vegeta was appalled.

"Hey what's going on? I can't see!" Bulma complained. Clutching onto the white shirt of her ex, she studied the blasted spot in bewilderment.

"What in the world happened down there Yamcha?" Bulma questioned and even before the guy had the time to respond, another blast was visible. Everyone gasped, overwhelmed with terror.

"Everyone! Get down!" Krillin shouted at the top of his lungs urgently at his friends. If his assumptions were right; the second blast was huge and powerful enough to affect them even at their current distance. Once their surroundings was safe enough, everyone got on their foot and studied the tiny dots above.

"H-he beat Frieza! Effortlessly! B-but who is he?" Vegeta made no attempt to conceal his stupor as he felt Frieza's energy power dissipate into thin air. By his side, stood the green namekian; Picolo. He too was stunned by what has just took place.

"Oh no! Lets just hope this guy is on our side!" Krillin commented to his turn, both his and Gohan's eyes plastered on the figures floating above.

"You guys are crazy! They just look like tiny little dots way up there! How can you even tell who they are?" Bulma shielded her eyes from the sun as she stared up too.

"It's probably Goku, you guys! Mr. Super Saiyan! He has a nag for showing up at just the right time! Yeah he is such a stud!" She declared to Puar as she clasped her hands in admiration beside her face.

"No! That's not Goku! No way!" Yamcha notified.

"Uhh?" Both Puar and Bulma expressed quite confused.

"But he is definitely a super saiyan!" Yamcha announced. His pride deeply hurt by what the others were saying and unable to withstand their useless talk, Vegeta took off. Picolo and Gohan too followed at his track the moment they noticed his departure.

"See ya!" Krillin blurted to Gohan.

"Wait up!" Gohan tried to catch up to his friend too. Soon enough, only Yamcha, Puar and Bulma were left behind alone. Just as the bad boy was about to fly off too, Bulma blocked his way.

"Hold in bloody boy! I am not being left behind again!" She secured her arms around the bad boy's neck and he gave her a nod before sliding his right arm around her waist and then began to fly.

"Oh wow! Haha! This is great!" Bulma expressed her excitement and admiration.

"Stay still!" Yamcha declared. Soon enough, they reached the spot where a strange saiyan teen and King Cold were having a conversation. Pausing in mid-air near their spot, the small group of Z fighter, observed the two rival standing atop a peak with great curiosity. There eyes widened in bewilderment as they witness the golden hair boy extend a hand at the chest of the said King Cold and shot a blast right through his flesh, causing the alien to be propelled backward, blood gushing out of his mouth. The alien hit against another stony peaks and cried out in pain as his ass landed on the ground. He was beat enough to not be able to stand up against the young lad that had had a direct showdown with his son.

"H-he beat Frieza! Now him?" Krillin stammered in disbelief.

'Just who is this kid?' The prince of all saiyan wondered. The small group of Z fighters witnessed as the two rivals exchange a couple of words before the teen golden hair guy shot another blast at the battered alien, evaporating the guy into a piles of ashes. Soon enough; the alien's spaceship experienced the same fate.

"Wow! Just like that? Bam! They're gone!" Krillin couldn't really hide his shock. Everyone was just as surprised as he was.

"And it looks to me that this guy hasn't come anywhere close to breaking a sweat!" Tien added to his turn.

"Yeah! Lets just hope he doesn't decide to come after us!" Krillin observed.

The mysterious golden hair boy put his sword back into its scabbard and got back to his normal self; the saiyan aura dissipated. Shifting his gaze to the small group floating in air behind him, he gave them a friendly smirked. Gohan and Krillin seemed frightened by the stranger's stance.

"I'm heading off to a place near here to meet Goku! Would you guys like to come?" He offered politely.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed in pure shock.

"How weird! How does he know about my father?" Gohan questioned in a trance.

"Come on! It's this way!" The stranger pointed toward his left. "Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours!"

"What?" Gohan was shocked again.

'Hmm! Alright! What's this guy up to?' Picolo seriously though to himself.

'I don't know who he is! But he is no super saiyan! Of that I'm certain! Kakarot and I are the only saiyan's left! He can't be one of us! It's impossible!' Vegeta thought quite incredulous despite everything he'd seen as he observed the young lad.

"Hey follow me! Don't worry I won't bite! This way!" The stranger stated again and then afterward, took off in the direction he'd indicated earlier.

"Well! I am going for it! He knows my dad!" Gohan expressed his determination.

"Yeah! Possibly! But how? We've known Goku his whole life!" Krillin added.

"He seems pretty cool to me! Plus he saved us from Frieza! He can't be all that bad uhh! I say we go!" Tien declared, earning him a few surprised look from Tiatsu.

"Well I don't trust that guy! No way!" Yamcha protested.

"You don't trust me either! I say go!" Bulma remarked.

"Definitely! I've got to find out who he is!" Vegeta smirked. Gohan was the first one to fly toward the stranger and Picolo followed behind. Everyone started to follow quietly right after that.

After sometimes, the stranger landed in a quite deserted area and the others too landed right behind him. Everyone studied him seriously as he removed a metal box from one of his pocket; picked up a capsule, press the button and then threw it onto the ground. A small square like metal box appeared at the spot he'd just threw the small device.

"Watch out guys! He's up to something!" Yamcha warned. Ignoring him, the young lad opened the square like object to reveal that it only was a small fridge.

"How about a cold drink! Goku is not due for two more hours! It's pretty hot and dry out here!" The stranger took a can from the fridge, open it and began to sip at it. Vegeta simply glared at the guy.

"Well! I don't see why not!" Bulma gladly accepted his offer. Yamcha seemed surprised by her shockingly laid back attitude.

"Yeah! Haha!" Gohan smiled running toward the small fridge.

"Wait! Gohan!" Krillin tried to stop the young boy but in vain.

"Chill out Krillin! They're just sodas!" Bulma expressed.

"Oh wow! What a great selection!" Gohan was impressed as his eyes wandered the shelves of the small fridge.

"Hey! I'm starting to like this guy! He has beer!" Bulma noted.

"Orange for me!" Gohan expressed happily, opening his can and took a sip. "Ah! Good stuff!"

"Yeah! Super!" Bulma agreed.

"Is there a grape guys?" Krillin questioned as he approached them too and Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"Uhh huh! Two grapes!" Gohan confirmed. Krillin picked up one can, stared at it curiously before sipping at it.

"Oh boy!" Krillin was amazed.

"Yeah!" Gohan smiled drinking his too. Bulma, she was studying the stranger with great curiosity as she sipped at her drink. Noticing her eyes on him, the young saiyan directed his attention to her.

"Have we met? You look so familiar?" She declared partly lost in a daze. The stranger seemed quite taken aback by her comment.

"Uhh! No sorry!" His voice sounded suspicious.

"Excuse me Mr. but how do you know my dad?" Gohan asked.

"Actually; I haven't met your dad before! I've only just heard about him!" The teenager confessed.

"Then how do you know he's gonna arrive at this spot in two hours?" Krillin questioned.

"Well! That's uhh...sorry I can't say!"

"Why not? I'll tell you! Because you're up to something! Tell us now tough guy! Who are you?" Vegeta seize the opportunity to assault the guy with questions that had been bothering him. The stranger diverted his gaze quite lost in a trance.

"I wish I could! Sorry!" He apologized, guilt visible from his face. It didn't went unnoticed by a certain green guy.

"When you defeated Frieza and that big guy! You were a super saiyan weren't you?" Gohan's curiosity got the best of him.

"Yes! Yes I was!" He confirmed.

"That's a lie!" Vegeta chastised and everyone stared at him curiously. "Look my friend! Kakarot; the one you call Goku and myself are the only saiyans left! Kakarot's kid there is half saiyan! So if you count him! That makes three of us! There's no way that you could have saiyan blood!"

At Vegeta's rational remark, everyone diverted their gaze back at the stranger curiously. Clearly the evil saiyan had made a point.

"Yeah but! We saw him! He just defeated Frieza and that huge guy all by himself!" Gohan noted.

"Well! I'm calling him a liar, not a weakling!" Vegeta clarified.

"Huh?" Gohan's eyes shifted back to the stranger.

"Oh!" Bulma remarked something unusual. The guy was dress in a black baggy pant, skinny black shirt, yellow shoes and a dark purple jacket that had the logo capsule corp on its sleeves. "Hey you've got our logo on your jacket! That's my dad's company! Are you one of our employees?"

"No! Not exactly! Just a fan!" The light blue hair teenager averred with a soft smile.

"Ohh! I see! Well tell me your name and I'll recommend you to dad!" Bulma offered.

"I...uhh...can't do that! I am sorry! I know its strange!"

"Oho! Mr. Mystery man!" Bulma complimented.

"Is it sure a secret name?" Tien remarked seriously.

"Yeah! Why can't I have a secret name! That's unfair! I bet you have a spy coding too!" Yamcha spat bitterly. He was jealous. There was no mistake about it.

"Knock it off you guys! You're all jealous! This guy just beat Frieza single-handedly! So there!" She directed her thumbs in the mystery man's direction.

"Hah!" Vegeta too seemed pissed off. Bulma chuckled and winked at the stranger who didn't fail to blush at her bold gestures.

"Oh!" She whispered upon noticing the scarlet cheeks of the young guy.

-One hour after; everyone sat down; some on the ground, others on rocks, Picolo was still standing and they awaited for Goku's spaceship. The stranger sat on a rock just a few meters away from where Vegeta was. The teenager kept glancing at Vegeta sneakily.

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta was bothered by his discrete scrutiny.

"Oh uhh! Nothing! It's just that I uhh...like your shirt!" The young mystery saiyan tried to come up with an excuse.

"You would!" Vegeta commented sarcastically, clearly suspicious. The young guy diverted his gaze immediately. Gohan on the contrary, tried to engage a conversation with Picolo in order so as to kill time.

"Hey Picolo! Do you mind if I ask you about something?" The small child took a few step toward the namekian's direction.

"What's that?"

"Well uhh! When Dende and the other nameks left to resettled on their new planet, you could've gone with them! I was wondering why you chose to stay with us? They're your people!"

"Well I might join them someday! But for now; I feel like my mission is here on earth! Sometimes connections between people run deeper than where they're from or what color skin they have!" Picolo smiled. Krillin and Bulma studied the two curiously before Bulma shifted her attention to both the mystery man and Vegeta.

"Hey now! Check this out! Is it me or do those two kind of look alike?" She whispered to Krillin, beckoning at the two saiyan's direction.

"Well now that you mentioned it; I can kind of see a resemblance! Well I mean just in looks. That other guys seems pretty nice but Vegeta has the personality of a stump!" Krillin noted.

"Well! He is a prince!" Bulma averred.

"So what?" Krillin couldn't make out the link between Vegeta being a jerk and his title as prince.

"Princes just have to act bored, like the world is not good enough for them!" Bulma whispered, covering her mouth slightly with the back of her hands.

"Vegeta seems more agitated than bored! Like he's got a bad case of hemorrhoid or something!" Krillin mocked. The young saiyan teen, tried to sneak another glance at Vegeta, but unfortunately got caught yet again.

"Why do you keep looking over here? Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before? If you like it that much, you can have it!" Vegeta growled.

"No! No thank you!" The poor guy, diverted his gaze sheepishly.

"Then knock it off! Kid!" He scolded.

-Indeed; after one more hour, a spaceship came into view; though this one much tinier than the one of Frieza. Mere seconds went by before the machine landed heavily on the ground. It sounded more like a crash than a smooth landing. The small group of Z fighters alongside the evil saiyan and the mystery man hurried toward the spaceship. With the crash, a huge crater had formed and the machine seemed to be at the center of it.

"Wow! Check it out! There's a crater!" Gohan stated.

"Yeah no kidding! What a landing! I hope he has some airbags in that baby!" Krillin blurted out.

"Why? To protect the ship from Goku's head?" Yamcha mocked. The metal door of the ship suddenly opened, smokes surrounding it, before a hand gripped at its entrance for support and soon enough, Goku's head was visible. His friend began to chirp and jump in happiness at the sight of him. Surely they'd missed him a lot. The man of the show took sometime to understand what really was happening before he curiously asked them how they knew he was coming and he was then introduce to the mystery man who wished to have a few words with him in private. Indeed they'd distanced themselves from the group of Z fighters and the mystery man had conveyed that he'd arrived from the future. His sole purpose was to provide Goku with an antidote for the heart virus he was about to get three years from the current time. He explained a terrible event that was to take place. An event implicating some androids experiment that would be the cause of earth's destruction in the future. He even confide that Bulma and Vegeta was his parent and that he couldn't really tell them anything for the cause of his birth could be altered if those two were to know. Goku had agreed to keep his secret. After the young lad had taken off in his strange machine while waving goodbye to his newly made friends, Goku made his way back to the small group where he learned that due to Picolo's hearing, the green guy had heard everything. It was the namek who explained the matter to all of them, omitting the part of the said Trunk's birth source. The small group had claimed that they were going to train hard enough so they could be prepared for the events that were to take unfold in three years time.


	2. Chapter 1

-After learning about the dark future associated with the Androids, every single member of the Z fighters, including Vegeta had been training non-stop. The said evil saiyan had surprised Bulma's old man by asking him to upgrade his capsule into 300 times gravity. Indeed; since the past few weeks; this had been his routine almost everyday. He would only go back into the Briefs' house for breakfast, lunch and dinner; the rest of his days was spent in the gravity room. Yamcha as well seemed to be doing his own training. A training that was light enough for him to work at his own pace. Although he was trying to concentrate on his improvements, his mind kept wondering to the Saiyan who had locked himself up in his capsule. Probably; the reason be that he'd been jealous of the guy the whole time. Pausing in his training since his curiosity got the best of him, he sighed.

"Puar! I'd like to see what Vegeta's doing in that capsule!" He declared calmly. The flying pet acquiesced and they approached the said capsule so as to sneakily peep at one of the windows. From what the bad boy could distinguish, the gravity was set at 300 and there were small drones, concocted especially for the prince in order to facilitate his training. The drone was supposed to shot blast at the prince while he tries to dodge it and formulate his attacks. This was a completely risky training. They watch in bewilderment as he struggled to avoid a ki-blast he'd shot at one drone before landing harshly onto the ground. It had been the gravity pull that was making thing tough for him. Yamcha and Puar was impressed. Standing up to his feet; the saiyan floated at the center of the drones, trying to avoid his own ki-blast that was bouncing from machine to machine. He dodged most of the attack skillfully. Unfortunately; he couldn't rejoice just yet since the ki hit him in the face causing him to fall flat on his back before the blast was shot at his body. A dramatic explosion occurred, but not terrible enough for the machine to be destroyed. Except for the fact that the said saiyan was terribly injured and lying on the ground, completely beat.

"Talk about incredible training!" Yamcha conveyed to Puar particularly shocked. He needed to improve and show that Vegeta that he could be better than him.

\- At night; Bulma's dad was assigned to repair the broken machines. Not that he was frustrated or anything since it was his most favored hobby to repair broken machine and show off his skills. Bulma, in her bedroom, was sleeping like a baby with no worries at all for whatever was happening in her surroundings.

The next day however, Bulma was sitting on her couch, very much relaxed as she went through the pages of a fashion magazine.

"Everyone else is working so hard so as to get rid of these androids while I'm sitting around the house doing nothing!" She heaved a sigh. "I wish there was something I could do!"

"Bulma!" Her mother had interrupted her soliloquy. "I stopped by the bakery today and look what I bought for us! Nice huh?"

"Now! Which one do you want?" The mother offered sweetly after resting the trait on the small coffee table.

"They're all yours mom! I'm not very hungry!" Bulma uttered quite bored.

"What? But Bulma what's wrong with you? Are you feeling lonely because all the boys are spending all their time training and not spending time with you? That's it, isn't it dear?"

"Oh mom please! I'm just not very hungry!" Bulma expressed her annoyance, while her father walked in, stretching himself lazily.

"You know I'm starting to think that Vegeta is a guy full of deck! It wasn't enough to have the gravity simulator created at 300 times gravity for him! Now he's demanding that I make small equipment for him to train with and all he is going to do is break it!" Her father announced.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all!" Bulma confessed.

"Well! I think its great he works so hard!" Bulma's mother stated with a sweet chuckle.

"Oh sure! He's training but don't you think he's overdoing it a bit?" Her husband questioned.

"Oh no! In my days if a man showed that much dedication to anything, a girl would've been crazy to let him go away I tell you!" Bulma's mom took a sip at her coffee before placing a hand on her cheek in realization. "Oh my! What am I saying? I'm a married woman!"

Both Bulma and her dad gave the blonde female a puzzling scrutiny. Just as the youngest Brief was about to utter something, they heard a deafening explosion and felt the ground quiver dangerously. Knowing all too well who was the source of this commotion, Bulma rushed out of her living room and hurried into her back garden.

"Vegeta?" She called worriedly running toward the ruins of the capsule that was now partly destroyed. Yamcha had followed at her track.

"I knew this would happened! He's been trying to do the impossible!" Yamcha said in a matter of fact tone.

"Where is he?" Bulma's heart pounded furiously in her bust. She didn't want to think about the worst.

"Vegeta?" She called again desperately before proceeding to remove some of the debris. With some hope, she would find him. A hand shot out just where she'd been digging, taken aback by it, she jerked back landing on Yamcha and toppling the poor guy onto the ground. Without help, Vegeta managed to get out of the debris but Bulma couldn't help but notice how badly injured he was.

"You okay?" She questioned deeply concerned.

"Of course I am!" He breathed the words out with much difficulties as he tried to stand up. She sighed in relief, quite happy about the fact that he was alive. Then realization hits her, a sudden surge of anger overwhelmed her body.

"You idiot! You almost wreck my house! What are you trying to prove?" She chastised. He tried to take a few step but unfortunately, collapsed backward onto the debris again.

"What? Oh no, you're hurt!" Bulma exclaimed, hurrying into his direction. Once by his side, she helped him up slightly.

"Go! I don't need help! I've got training to do!" His voice was hoarse and weak.

"You got to stop training for a while! I mean look at you! You're completely wreck!" She made no attempt to hide her anxiety.

"But I feel fine! I'm a saiyan! I must take a little pain! It means nothing to me and I have to get stronger than kakarot!"

"Okay sure! We all know you're a tough guy! But you need to rest now!" Her voice had softened and concerned filled her voice. Vegeta couldn't recollect hearing her speak to him like that before. Even Yamcha was partly stunned by her softness toward the ruthless saiyan.

"I take orders from no one!" He tried to free himself of her grasp but ended up collapsing forward. The least of his worries was to look weak before that woman.

"Oh no!" Bulma was as twice as worried as before as she tried to hold onto the unconscious man. She needed to help him with his wounds immediately. She'd glance at Yamcha for help but the guy seemed adamant on helping Vegeta. Finally; taking in the sad look on Bulma's face, he decided to help the woman. Vegeta had been unconscious for the whole day. His wounds was terrible enough and the woman had made no attempt to express her anxiety as she'd watched her infirmary doctor tend to Vegeta's wounds. They'd carried him back to his bedroom after treating his injury. Bulma, leaning forth next to the bed where the limp body of Vegeta laid, she studied the male worriedly.

"Is he going to be alright daddy?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"I hope so! The only thing he hasn't bruised is his eyebrows! If he stays in bed for a week or so, he should be alright! He's dodge a bullet again! It's a miracle he survived such a horrible accident! Though saiyans are practically indestructible!" Bulma's father averred.

"Poor Vegeta!" The mother was crying tremendously at the pitiful state of the injured saiyan. It was safe to say that the woman wasn't used to witnessing such casualties. Her husband hugged her reassuringly.

"Come one dear! Lets let him rest!" The husband said, leading his wife toward the exit door. Bulma sighed.

'You knuck-head!' The blue-haired genius thought to herself as she stood up and swirl around so as to leave.

"K-ka-rot! I-I'll g-get stronger! I'll beat you!" The sleepy man stammered with a lot of difficulty. His voice was hoarse and he looked out of breath.

'He's having a bad dream!' She thought to herself, the fingers of her hands entwined together to subconsciously convey her concerned. She stared as the handsome man struggled in his slumber, teeth clamped together and he groaned several time. Now that she studied the man closely; she couldn't help but noticed how handsome he actually was. He was hotter than the summer season. Bulma stared, barely able to keep her drool under control as the most delectable member of the male species to have ever walked the planet, laid still on his mattress, with a medical breathing-mask on, to help facilitate his breathing. Now that her irises absorbed every single, visible detail of his body, she was quite convinced that he was a god in disguised. His face punctuated by high, deeply defined cheekbones, was edged by a sinfully sharp jawline. His riotous black hair held slightly reddish undertones, making the strands seems like flames rising above his head. His body was narrow but absolutely jacked, and she nearly keened at the thick muscles of his exposed, bandaged arms.

His thick brows were furrowed which was seemingly the usual with him. Heaving a sigh, she smirked and pulled at the chair behind the desk that was situated just beside the bed on which the handsome godlike saiyan laid in, and sat on it. Now that he seemed agitated, the caring woman decided to stay in order so as to keep an eye on him. She needed to make sure that he was alright during the night and if ever he was to awakened, she knew she would be there, by his sides to attend to his needs. Everything happened so fast and the next thing that she knew, she'd rested her heavy head on the desk before her and drifted into a sweet slumber.

At the end of his nightmare, he woke up, sweating and breathing harshly. With his abrupt awakening, he'd even knock off the mask off his face as he parted his mouth slightly to inhale in deeply, eyes wide opened, it took him several time to understand exactly where he was. Resting his head back on the pillow, he sighed, brilliantly succeeding to calm himself down. His nightmares had seemed so real. Suddenly, a figure attracked his attention from his peripheral and his head jerk automatically in its direction.

"What is she doing here?" He asked in a monologue as he studied the beautiful sleeping figure of the woman. Part of him was happy to see her there. To see her care for him through her actions but the other part of him refused to grow soft. He couldn't afford this kind of weakness right now. Letting out another sigh, he slipped out of bed and went on to put his red shoes quickly. To him, he'd had enough rest and he needed to get back to his training. Wearing nothing but his pair of black skinny short that accentuated his muscles legs perfectly, he made his way toward the exit of the bedroom. In no time, he was standing in the back garden. He needed training.

-A few days had went by and Bulma's dad had constructed another capsule for Vegeta. This time with a slight upgrade to 400 gravity. He was going to train hard enough and surpass Kakarot so as not to bring shame to his own bloodline. After all, his dad had had faith in him. He was currently making some push-ups under 400 times gravity, not to mention that he was sweating profusely. Some of his wounds had healed and he needed to get back on track rapidly or else, Kakarot would surpass him even more. Yamcha had been studying him from outside again. It was the motivation he needed.

"Puar! It's time for us to get back to work!"

"Ya!" The small cat exclaimed to his friend.

Vegeta had been busy riding an infinite loop at 400 gravity when a big screen popped up in front of him and the familiar blue-haired beauty's face, appeared.

"Stop it Vegeta! You are in no condition to be doing this right now!" She wasted no time in chiding the hard-headed saiyan who was adamant on ignoring her demands. "I know you don't want to believe it but you are made of flesh and blood!"

"Stop pestering me woman! Leave me alone!" He growled in exasperation even though part of him seemed affected by the said woman's concerned toward him. Even before he had time to react, he was attracted to the ground like a metal to magnet as a result of the gravity pull.

"You know I'm right! So why don't you just keep quiet and do as I say?" She scolded and when he didn't respond, she continued. "Nothing to say? Well that's good! Now go back to bed and get some rest!"

"Not yet! I do have something to say!" He averred with a lot of difficulty and Bulma gasped.

"What? Is something wrong?" Concern clouded her face. "Or maybe you're finally going to apologize to me! If that's the case then lets hear it!"

"Leave me alone!" He shrieked and she seemed deeply hurt by his obsession to drive her away. Noticing her offended expression, he softened a bit but when she nodded and complied to his demand, he understood that the woman knew that he needed his training time. Soon enough, the screen disappeared, leaving him to his own training. He knew he shouldn't be rude to her but he was Vegeta after all. He wasn't used to others showering him kindness and care. He feared that if he let her, she'll one day succeed into getting under his skin and this was something that he knew he might later on regret. So he decided to push the thought of that woman at the back of his head as he stood back up to his feet with a renewed resolution. He had to overcome his limits and cross his boundaries.

Later on that evening, he had to avoid crossing path with Bulma so as not to earn himself a few scolding again. Not that he was irritated by the woman's concerned with his regard but he only felt that her care toward him was unnecessary. She needed to stop. Perhaps, Avoiding her, was probably the best way of getting her to understand. His walk toward his bedroom was calm and peaceful. Truthfully, he'd been wondering how in the world hadn't this woman come at him already. Usually; she wouldn't miss an opportunity to assault him with insults. Insults that he never failed to reciprocate. Opening the door of his bedroom, he strode in and started directly for the bed. He'd finished training earlier than usual and unlike any other night where he would eat first and then shower, he decided that it was probably better to shower first, tend to some of his re-opened wounds, find some new bandage and then finally head down to have his meal. As such, if ever he was to meet the sinful beauty downstairs, she might not make a fuss about his injuries or even throw tantrums at him again.

Taking a shower with his opened injuries was a pain. He had to tolerate the burning sensation he felt every time water came in contact with his wounds. Fortunately, he was used to being hurt. All his life, working for Frieza as one of his warrior had rendered him unaffected to pain. Of course, there was a degree of physical pain that was way too much even for his body to comprehend but most of them was tolerable. Closing the tap, he sighed as he grabbed onto the clean towel nearby. Wrapping the fabric around his narrow waist with water dripping from his untamable gravity-challenging hair, he strode back to his bedroom where he could find himself a few clean clothes. Of course; beforehand, he had to tend those wounds. Unfortunately, nothing went on the way he'd wished. The moment he'd stepped out of the bathroom, he fidgeted in place by the doorway. The familiar silhouette of a woman standing by the window came into view. She seemed lost in a trance that she hadn't even noticed the piercing onyx eyes that had been burning holes into her back.

"What in the world are you doing here woman? Can't you knock?" He growled in annoyance. He needed space right now. Knowing all too well that he was going to be a victim of her bickering soon enough, he'd decided to jump into the conversation first so he could get this over with before proceeding to his dinner. He noticed as she straightened herself and turned to him slowly. When her eyes landed in his, he couldn't help but notice the strange sadness that hugged her expression before her beautiful sky blue irises wandered his toned body with a mixture of strange emotions even he couldn't understand or read.

"I'd thought that you might probably need some help with your wounds Vegeta!" Her words were clear, slow and well articulated. What in the world was wrong with her?

"I can do it myself! Don't need your help!" He voiced out coldly, striding to his bed where he sat his sexy ass on the mattress.

"I had a feeling you'd say that! Don't use the dirty bandage Vegeta! I brought you some new one!"

"I have eyes! I can see for myself woman! Now leave!" He chided.

"Urgh! You could atleast be polite! All I'm trying to do is help!" She was pissed off to her turn now.

"I didn't ask you for anything woman!" He groaned, struggling a bit to put on his bandages. Not an easy task to do with only one hand anyway. Rolling her eyes, she approached him and forcefully took the piece of cloth away from his grips.

"You can't even do a bandage right!" She reproached sourly.

"I said I can..."

"I'm doing it for you! Now shut up!" She rebuked and he was partly taken aback at the sight of angst burning through her blue orbs. He should probably be angry too since he wasn't one who loved to be defied. It was easier for him to coop with others hatred and fear but being cared for was something beyond his league. She was gentle as she applied some medicine on the injuries and works the bandage skillfully. He studied her every move and noted how she went through the trouble of not hurting him even more. Why did she even care when he hadn't complained in the first place?

'Why in the world am I thinking about this woman?! Fine she wants to help! She can do just that!' He mentally tried to convince himself, pushing aside the strange feeling he felt deep within his gut.

"There you go Vegeta! It should be good enough now!" Her touches were soft and gentle. Enough to ignite a strange spark across his flesh. It was like electric shocks travelling his body every time her fragile fingers came into contact with his bruised skin. So soft, so fragile and delicate. He admired such a beauty. Unfortunately, he was too ugly for her. He was tainted and sullied and his demons, would keeps on haunting him for the rest of his existence. He knew it.

"Now go! Get my food ready! I'm starving woman!" He ordered.

"Your wish is my command your highness!" She teased and made her way gracefully to the door, chuckling softly.

"Persistent woman!" He muttered to himself once she was gone. His teeth clenched and unclenched, deeply annoyed by her teasing. She never failed to surprise him. No wonder she was such an enigma. Drying the rest of his body, he put on a pair of clean undergarment the Brief had bought for him, a pair of skinny jean and a black tank top, along with his usual pair of shoes. Now; it was time for the prince's dinner. He was starving after all.

The table had been set with a variety of delicious dish. Dishes prepared by Bulma just for him. At least this was what Panchy; Bulma's mother had averred to him when her daughter was too busy setting the table with dishes. He wondered; why would this woman go through the trouble of making this whole lot of food for him when she had chefs to do the job at her expense? He was back to square one since the more he tried to understand her, he couldn't really figure her out. So it was all too normal for him to get angry at her, considering the fact that he didn't really know whether she was truly caring for him or if it was just pretense. Once his food was served, he wasted no time into digging in. They spent the rest of their dinner within the comfort of silence. Apparently; she'd completed her share even before he was done with his. It wasn't surprising though. She ate very little while he ate as much as Goku did. She concluded that it could only mean that saiyan had enormous appetites.

"Woman! Listen!" His voice was as usual; cold and hoarse as he spoke each word with an alarming confidence. His onyx eyes pierced through her and she felt partly uncomfortable. It seemed like he could read her soul with this cold eyes of his. It wasn't making things easier for her either, since she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. She knew that he'd done a lot of bad deed in his life. In fact; even Yamcha had argued with her on the matter this morning. But she was also aware that there was something else; something that ran deeper than just the facade he was putting on. She wasn't denying that he was cold and harsh, but admittedly, she knew he was a man full of mystery.

"What is it Vegeta? You want some more foods?" It was the same look of concern again, grazing her beautifully once bright blue irises.

"Tch!" He was irritated. "It's not about food! You don't have to wait for me to finish! When you're done! Just leave me be!"

"Ohh!" Her expression softened. "Is it your way of telling me to not wait for you? How considerate of you Vegeta!"

"N-no! T-that's not what I meant...tch! Anyway!" He stammered quite embarrassed before suddenly standing up from his chair so as to walk away. Talking to that woman was pointless. It didn't seemed that he could ever win a war of words with her. She watched with a sigh as he left her alone in the kitchen to pick up the dishes.

"I'll have to do something with that guy! Perhaps I could ask Yamcha for some suggestion tomorrow!" She whispered to herself as she began to clear the table from the used dishes. This saiyan sure eats a lot. As if Goku only wasn't enough. Strangely; unlike any other days, she had a happy genuine smile on her lips. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the ruthless Saiyan had quietly accepted her help with the bandage earlier or perhaps it was due to the fact that he'd slowly started to warm up to her.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**.

-After learning about the dark future associated with the Androids, every single member of the Z fighters, including Vegeta had been training non-stop. The said evil saiyan had surprised Bulma's old man by asking him to upgrade his capsule into 300 times gravity. Indeed; since the past few weeks; this had been his routine almost everyday. He would only go back into the Briefs' house for breakfast, lunch and dinner; the rest of his days was spent in the gravity room. Yamcha as well seemed to be doing his own training. A training that was light enough for him to work at his own pace. Although he was trying to concentrate on his improvements, his mind kept wandering to the Saiyan who had locked himself up in his capsule. Probably; the reason be that he'd been jealous of the guy the whole time. Pausing in his training, curiosity getting the best of him, he sighed.

"Puar! I'd like to see what Vegeta's doing in that capsule!" He declared calmly. The flying pet acquiesced and they approached the said capsule so as to sneakily peep at one of the windows.

From what the bad boy could distinguish, the gravity was set at 300 and there were small drones, concocted especially for the prince, to facilitate his training. The bots were supposed to shot blast at the prince while he tries to dodge it and formulate his attacks.

They watch in bewilderment as he struggled to avoid a ki-blast he'd shot at one bots, landing harshly onto the ground afterward. The gravity pull was making thing tough for him. Yamcha and Puar were impressed. Standing up to his feet; the saiyan floated at the center of the drones, trying to avoid his own ki-blast which was bouncing from bots to bots. He dodged most of the attack skillfully.

He couldn't rejoice just yet since the ki hit him in the face causing him to fall flat on his back again, the blast was being shot at his body. A dramatic explosion occurred, but not terrible enough for the machine to be destroyed. The saiyan was however terribly injured and lying on the ground, totally beat.

"Talk about incredible training!" Yamcha conveyed to Puar quite impressed. He needed to improve and show Vegeta that he too was capable of exploits.

\- At night; Bulma's dad was assigned to repair the broken machines. Not that he was frustrated or anything since it was his most favored hobby. Bulma, in her bedroom, was sleeping like a baby, not worrying about whatever was happening in her surroundings.

The next day, Bulma was sitting on her couch, quite relaxed as she went through the pages of a fashion magazine.

"Everyone else is working so hard so as to get rid of these androids while I'm sitting around the house doing nothing!" She heaved a sigh. "I wish there was something I could do!"

"Bulma!" Her mother had interrupted her soliloquy. "I stopped by the bakery today and look what I bought for us! Nice huh?"

"Now! Which one do you want?" The mother offered sweetly after resting the trait on the small coffee table.

"They're all yours mom! I'm not very hungry!" Bulma uttered quite bored.

"What? But Bulma what's wrong with you? Are you feeling lonely because all the boys are spending all their time training and not spending time with you? That's it, isn't it dear?"

"Oh mom please! I'm just not very hungry!" Bulma screeched in annoyance, while her father walked in, stretching himself lazily.

"You know I'm starting to think that Vegeta is a guy full of deck! It wasn't enough to have the gravity simulator created at 300 times gravity for him! Now he's demanding that I make small equipment for him to train with and all he is going to do is break it!" Her father announced.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all!" Bulma confessed.

"Well! I think its great he works so hard!" Bulma's mother stated with a sweet chuckle.

"Oh sure! He's training but don't you think he's overdoing it a bit?" Her husband questioned.

"Oh no! In my days if a man showed that much dedication to anything, a girl would've been crazy to let him go away I tell you!" Bulma's mom took a sip at her coffee, and then placed a hand on her cheek in realization. "Oh my! What am I saying? I'm a married woman!"

Both Bulma and her dad gave the blonde female a puzzling scrutiny. Just as the youngest Brief was about to utter something, they heard a deafening explosion, accompanied with the dangerous quivering of the ground. Knowing all too well who was the source of this commotion, Bulma rushed out of her living room and hurried into her back garden.

"Vegeta?" She called worriedly running toward the ruins of the capsule that was now partly destroyed. Yamcha had followed at her track.

"I knew this would happened! He's been trying to do the impossible!" Yamcha announced in a matter of fact tone.

"Where is he?" Bulma's heart pounded furiously in her bust. She didn't want to think about the worst.

"Vegeta?" She called again desperately, proceeding to remove some of the debris. Hopefully, she would find him. A hand shot out just where she'd been digging, taken aback by it, she jerked back startled, landing on Yamcha and toppling the poor guy onto the ground. Without help, Vegeta managed to get out of the debris.

"You okay?" She questioned deeply concerned.

"Of course I am!" He breathed the words out with considerate difficulties as he tried to stand up. She grieved in relief, elated about the fact that he was alive. Then realization hits her, a sudden surge of anger seared through her body.

"You idiot! You almost wreck my house! What are you trying to prove?" She chastised. He tried to take a few step but unfortunately, collapsed backward onto the debris itself.

"What? Oh no, you're hurt!" Bulma exclaimed, hurrying into his direction. Once by his side, she helped him up slightly.

"Go! I don't need help! I've got training to do!" His voice was hoarse and weak.

"You got to stop training for a while! I mean look at you! You're completely wreck!" She made no attempt to hide her anxiety.

"But I feel fine! I'm a saiyan! I must take a little pain! It means nothing to me and I have to get stronger than kakarot!"

"Okay sure! We all know you're a tough guy! But you need to rest now!" Her voice had softened and concerned filled her voice. Vegeta couldn't recollect hearing her speak to him like that before. Even Yamcha was partly stunned by her softness toward the ruthless saiyan.

"I take orders from no one!" He tried to free himself of her grasp but ended up collapsing forward, face falling flat onto the ground. The least of his worries was to look weak before that woman.

"Oh no!" Bulma was as twice as worried as earlier, as she tried to hold onto the unconscious man. She needed to help him with his wounds immediately. Glancing pleadingly at Yamcha for help, the guy seemed adamant on not helping Vegeta. Finally; taking in the sad look on Bulma's face, he gave in and accepted to help the woman.

Vegeta had been unconscious for the whole day. His wounds was terrible and the woman had made no attempt to conceal her anxiety as she'd watched her infirmary doctor tend to Vegeta's wounds. They'd carried him back to his bedroom afterward, leaning forth next to the bed where the limp body of Vegeta laid, she studied the male worriedly.

"Is he going to be alright daddy?" Bulma asked, face twisting in anxiety.

"I hope so! The only thing he hasn't bruised is his eyebrows! If he stays in bed for a week or so, he should be alright! He's dodge a bullet again! It's a miracle he survived such a horrible accident! Though saiyans are practically indestructible!" Bulma's father averred.

"Poor Vegeta!" The mother was crying continuously at the pitiful state of the injured saiyan. It was safe to say that the woman wasn't used to witnessing such casualties. Her husband hugged her reassuringly.

"Come on dear! Lets let him rest!" The husband said, leading his wife toward the exit door. Bulma sighed.

'You knuck-head!' The blue-haired genius thought to herself as she stood up and swirl around so as to leave.

"K-ka-rot! I-I'll g-get stronger! I'll beat you!" The sleepy man stammered with a lot of difficulty. His voice was hoarse and he looked like he was having trouble breathing.

'He's having a bad dream!' She thought to herself, the fingers of her hands entwined together to subconsciously convey her concerned. She studied the handsome man struggling in his slumber, teeth clamped together and he groaned several time. Now that she was close to the man; she couldn't help but noticed how handsome he actually was. He was hotter than the summer season. Bulma stared, barely able to keep her drool under control as the most delectable member of the male species to have ever walked the planet, laid still on his mattress, with a medical breathing-mask on, to help facilitate his breathing. Now that her irises absorbed every single, visible detail of his body, she was quite convinced that he was a god in disguised. His face punctuated by high, deeply defined cheekbones, was edged by a sinfully sharp jawline. His riotous black hair held slightly reddish undertones, making the strands seems like flames rising above his head. His body was narrow but absolutely jacked, and she nearly keened at the thick muscles of his exposed, bandaged arms.

His thick brows were furrowed which was seemingly not unusual at all. Heaving a sigh, she smirked and pulled at the chair behind the desk that was situated just beside the bed on which the handsome godlike saiyan laid in, and sat on it.

Since he seemed agitated, the caring woman decided to stay in order to keep an eye on him. She needed to make sure that he was alright during the night and if ever he was to awakened, she knew she would be there, by his sides to attend to his needs. Everything happened so fast and the next thing that she knew, she'd rested her heavy head on the desk, and drifted into a sweet slumber.

At the end of his nightmare, he woke up, sweating and breathing harshly. With his abrupt awakening, he'd knocked the mask off his face as he parted his mouth slightly to inhale in deeply, eyes wide opened, it took him several time to understand exactly where he was. Resting his head back on the pillow, he sighed, brilliantly succeeding to calm himself down. His nightmares had seemed so real. Suddenly, a figure attracked his attention from his peripheral and his head snapped automatically in its direction.

"What is she doing here?" He asked in a monologue as he studied the beautiful sleeping figure of the woman. Part of him was happy to see her there. To see her care for him through her actions but the other part of him refused to grow soft. He couldn't afford this kind of weakness right now.

Letting out another sigh, he slipped out of bed and went on to put his red shoes quickly. To him, he'd had enough rest and he needed to get back to his training. Wearing nothing but his pair of black skinny short that accentuated his muscles legs perfectly, he made his way toward the exit of the bedroom. In no time, he was standing in the back garden. He needed training.

-A few weeks had expired and Bulma's dad had constructed another gravity simulator for Vegeta. This time with a slight upgrade to 400 gravity. He was going to train hard enough and surpass Kakarot so as not to bring shame to his own bloodline. After all, his dad had had faith in him. He was currently making some push-ups under 400 times gravity, not to mention that he was sweating considerably.

Some of his wounds had healed and he needed to get back on track rapidly or else, Kakarot would surpass him. Yamcha had been studying him from outside again. It was the motivation he needed.

"Puar! It's time for us to get back to work!"

"Ya!" The small cat exclaimed to his friend.

Vegeta had been busy riding an infinite loop at 400 gravity when a big screen popped up in front of him and the familiar blue-haired beauty's face, appeared.

"Stop it Vegeta! You are in no condition to be doing this right now!" She wasted no time in chastising the hard-headed saiyan who was adamant on ignoring her demands. "I know you don't want to believe it but you are made of flesh and blood!"

"Stop pestering me woman! Leave me alone!" He growled in exasperation even though part of him seemed affected by the woman's concerned directed toward him. He did not have time to react, he was attracted to the ground like a metal to magnet as a result of the gravity.

"You know I'm right! So why don't you just keep quiet and do as I say?" She scolded and when he didn't respond, she continued. "Nothing to say? Well that's good!

Now go back to bed and get some rest!"

"Not yet! I do have something to say!" He averred with a lot of difficulty and Bulma gasped.

"What? Is something wrong?" Concern clouded her face. "Or maybe you're finally going to apologize to me! If that's the case then lets hear it!"

"Leave me alone!" He shrieked, deeply hurt by his obsession to drive her away, her face warped in indignation. Noticing her offended expression, he softened a bit but when she nodded and complied to his demand, he understood that the woman knew he needed his training. Soon enough, the screen disappeared, leaving him to his own. He was aware that he shouldn't be rude to her but he was Vegeta after all.

He wasn't used to others showering him kindness and care. Vegeta feared that if he let her, she'll one day succeed into getting under his skin and this was something that he knew he might later on regret. So he decided to push the thought of that woman at the back of his head as he stood back up to his feet with a renewed resolution. He had to overcome his limits and cross his boundaries.

Later on that evening, he had to avoid crossing path with Bulma, not wanting to earn himself a few scolding again. Not that he was irritated by the woman's concerned with his regard but he only felt that her care toward him was unnecessary. She needed to stop. Perhaps, avoiding her, was the best way to get her to understand.

His walk toward his bedroom was calm and peaceful. Truthfully, he'd been wondering how in the world hadn't this woman come at him already. Usually; she wouldn't miss an opportunity to assault him with insults. Insults that he never failed to reciprocate. Opening the door of his bedroom, he strode in and started directly for the bed. He'd finished training earlier than usual and unlike any other night where he would eat first and then shower, he decided that it was probably better to shower first, tend to some of his re-opened wounds, find some new bandage and then head down for dinner. If ever he was to cross path with the sinful beauty downstairs, she might not make a fuss about his injuries or even throw tantrums at him again.

Taking a shower with his opened injuries was a pain. He had to tolerate the burning sensation he felt every time water came in contact with his wounds. Fortunately, he was used to being hurt. All his life, working for Frieza as one of his warrior had rendered him tolerant to pain. Of course, there was a degree of physical pain that was way beyond his capacity, even for his body to sustain, but most of them were tolerable.

Closing the tap, he sighed, grabbed onto the clean towel nearby. Wrapping the fabric around his narrow waist with water dripping from his untamable gravity-challenging hair, he strode back to his bedroom where he could find himself a few clean clothes. Of course; beforehand, he had to tend those wounds. Nothing went on the way he'd wished.

The moment he'd stepped out of the bathroom, he fidgeted in place by the doorway. The familiar silhouette of a woman standing by the window came into his line of view. She seemed lost in a trance and hadn't even noticed the piercing onyx eyes that had been burning holes into her back.

"What in the world are you doing here woman? Can't you knock?" He grunted in annoyance. He needed space right now. Knowing all too well that he was going to be a victim of her bickering soon enough, he'd decided to jump into the conversation first so he could get this over with before proceeding to his dinner.

He saw her straightened herself and turned to him slowly. When her eyes met his, he couldn't help but noticed the strange sadness that engulfed her expression, her beautiful sky blue irises wandered his toned body with a mixture of strange emotions he couldn't quite associate a name with.

"I'd thought that you might probably need some help with your wounds Vegeta!" Her words were clear, slow and well articulated. What in the world was wrong with her?

"I can do it myself! Don't need your help!" He voiced out coldly, striding to his bed where he sat his sexy ass on the mattress.

"I had a feeling you'd say that! Don't use the dirty bandage Vegeta! I brought you some new one!"

"I have eyes! I can see for myself woman! Now leave!" He chided.

"Urgh! You could atleast be polite! All I'm trying to do is help!" She was pissed off to her turn now.

"I didn't ask you for anything woman!" He groaned, struggling a bit to put on his bandages. Not an easy task to do with only one hand anyway. Rolling her eyes, she approached him and forcefully took the piece of cloth away from his grips.

"You can't even do a bandage right!" She reproached sourly.

"I said I can..."

"I'm doing it for you! Now shut up!" She rebuked and he was partly taken aback at the sight of angst burning through her blue orbs. He should probably be angry too since he wasn't one who loved to be defied. It was easier for him to coop with others hatred and fear but being cared for was something beyond his league.

She was gentle as she applied some medicine on the injuries and works the bandage skillfully. He studied her every move and noted how she went through the trouble of not hurting him even more. Why did she even care when he hadn't complained in the first place?

'Why in the world am I thinking about this woman?! Fine she wants to help! She can do just that!' He mentally tried to convince himself, pushing aside the strange feeling he felt deep within his gut.

"There you go Vegeta! It should be good enough now!" Her touches were soft and gentle. Enough to elicit strange delectable spark across his flesh. It was like electric shocks travelling his body every time her fragile fingers came into contact with his bruised skin.

So soft, so fragile and delicate. He admired such a beauty. Unfortunately, he was too ugly for her. He was tainted and sullied, and his demons, would keeps on haunting him for the rest of his existence. He knew it.

"Now go! Get my food ready! I'm starving woman!" He ordered.

"Your wish is my command your highness!" She teased and made her way gracefully to the door, chuckling softly.

"Persistent woman!" He muttered to himself once she was gone. His teeth clenched and unclenched, deeply annoyed by her teasing. She never failed to surprise him. No wonder she was such an enigma. Drying the rest of his body, he put on a pair of clean undergarment the Brief had bought for him, a pair of skinny jean and a black tank top, along with his usual pair of shoes. Now; it was time for the prince's luxurious dinner. He was starving after all.

The table had been set with a variety of delicious dish. Dishes prepared by Bulma just for him. At least this was what Panchy; Bulma's mother had averred to him when her daughter was too busy decorating the table with dishes. He wondered; why would this woman go through this kind of trouble, making this whole lot of food for him when she had chefs to do the job at her expense?

He was back to square one since the more he tried to understand her, he couldn't really figure her out. It was all too normal for him to get angry at her, considering the fact that he didn't really know whether she was truly caring for him or if it was just pretense. Once his food was served, he wasted no time into digging in. They spent the rest of their dinner within the comfort of silence. Apparently; she'd completed her share even before he was done with his. It wasn't surprising though. She ate very little compared to a saiyan's appetite.

"Woman! Listen!" His voice was as usual; cold, rough and harsh as he spoke each word with an alarming confidence. His onyx eyes pierced through her and she felt uncomfortable. It looked like he could read her soul with his pair of hypnotizing eyes. It wasn't making things easier for her either, since she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. She was aware of the fact that he'd done a lot of horrendous deed in his life.

In fact; even Yamcha had argued with her on the matter this morning. But she was also aware that there was something else; something that ran deeper than just the facade he was putting on. She wasn't denying that he was cold and harsh, but admittedly, she knew he was a man full of mystery.

"What is it Vegeta? You want some more foods?" It was the same look of concern again, grazing her beautifully once bright blue irises.

"Tch!" He was irritated. "It's not about food! You don't have to wait for me to finish! When you're done! Just leave me be!"

"Ohh!" Her expression softened. "Is it your way of telling me to not wait for you? How considerate of you Vegeta!"

"N-no! T-that's not what I meant...tch! Anyway!" He stammered quite embarrassed, cheeks scarlet red and suddenly stood up from his chair so as to walk away. Talking to that woman was pointless. It didn't seemed that he could ever win a war of words with her. She watched with a sigh as he left her alone in the kitchen to pick up the dishes.

"I'll have to do something with that guy! Perhaps I could ask Yamcha for some suggestion tomorrow!" She whispered to herself, clearing the table from the used dishes.

This saiyan sure eats a lot. As if Goku only wasn't enough. Strangely; unlike any other days, she had a happy genuine smile on her lips. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the stringent Saiyan had showed proof of some emotions and had accepted her help with the bandage earlier or perhaps it was due to the fact that he'd slowly started to warm up to her.


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE.**

-A few days had went by ever since Yamcha stopped showing up; he wasn't kidding when he'd said that he'd find somewhere else to train. Even though part of her was still worried about the lad, she refused to grow weak every time he screams, shouts or even throw his fits of jealousy. This time, she needed to teach the guy a lesson. She'd been sinking into immense boredom again as she sauntered to the kitchen, where her mom currently was.

"What is it dear? You look sad!" Averred her mom who'd been preparing tea.

"It's nothing mom! I'm just bored!" Confessed the youngest Brief to her mother who was giving her a few puzzled blinks and then smiled softly.

"You know dear, you could try spending time in your lab and perhaps..."

"Mom! That's it! I think it's a good idea!" Bulma tapped her left hand fist into the palm of her right hand with resolution, royally interrupting her mother. Panchy didn't have the time to complete when the young girl stormed out of the room.

"Ohh! I was going to tell her that her father and I are going out for some bit...but it's fine...I'm sure she'll be fine with Vegeta around!" The blonde lady hummed merrily to herself. There wasn't a day where she wasn't happy and sparkling with joy. Unlike her daughter and a certain Saiyan.

Her conversation with her mother had proven to be useful for once. She could probably try to fix the previous equipment that had been damaged by Vegeta and perhaps bring some new update to them. She could just get some of the extra damaged drone from her dad's lab and there were a few advanced materials that she could make use of. Sitting by her desk, she begin with a short list of things that she may require and hurried toward the old man's lab.

Unlike any other days, her dad was no where within sight and she concluded that her old man must have been working late hours again, and was probably exhausted. Reaching the area where her dad's stores various of his used tools, she started ramming through them to get herself a few of the required stuff that was essential for her new invention, hoping Vegeta would at-least appreciate the gesture.

Half an hour later, when she was still in the middle of searching, a sudden beeping sound from one of her father's lab-computers alarmed her. At first she'd chosen to ignore it but when the 'beeping' grew annoying enough, she decided to have a look. Minutes of trying to reprogram and fix the failed software, she realized that the annoying 'beeps' was in-fact a warning relating to Vegeta's capsule.

Trying a few other codes and programs so as to initiate an external fix, she sighed in defeat. Nothing was working. Apparently, there was a problem in the ship's system. An issue that might have been created due to some harsh impact caused somehow by Vegeta's intense training. He must have unconsciously damaged a crucial hardware from within the ship, resulting into a system failure. Although she wasn't sure whether this was a life-threatening problem, she decided to notify the prince either way and probably try to fix it herself.

Consumed by anxiety, she was already rushing out of her dad's laboratory, leaving her list and the tools in the lab itself, as she hurried across her living-room into the back of her garden. If she was right, the issue was probably a minor one, but still, due to safety measures policy, she needed to make sure this problem was fixed. She needed everything to be excellent for the saiyan and his training. As such, he wouldn't dare accuse her anymore of hindering to his training.

The moment she reached the backyard garden, she was breathing noisily and gasping for air. Running at the current speed, wasn't one of her forte. Catching her breath with difficulty, she straightened herself, took a few step toward the ship and heaved a sigh.

"Vegeta?" She called desperately, swallowing onto her own saliva, knowing that the saiyan would probably not be please by the disturbance. When the prince didn't respond, she attempted to call his name a few more times.

"What do you want woman?! Don't you know the meaning of 'leave me alone'? I can't train if you keep on being such a disturbance!" She heard him yelled at her from inside of the capsule and despite the fact that his voice was faint, she could still make out the meaning of every of his words. Perhaps because she's been scolded a few times before for annoying him, and figured out what he was prone to say.

"Vegeta?! Would you mind coming out for a moment?"

"What for? If you have something to say then just say it! Don't waste my time, woman!" He bawled.

"Vegeta I think you need to get out of this ship right now! There's a problem in its system and it can be dangerous! Get out now so I can fix it!"

"Yeah right! Don't waste my time woman! I'm sure it's no big deal to even be interrupting my training! Leave now! We'll talk later!" His response was. Bitting her lower lips in annoyance, she breathed in deeply trying to calm herself down and took a last stand.

"Vegeta! Come on! Switch off the simulator and come out!" She let out a desperately. He knew nothing of her anxiety and right now, she was afraid of the worst. She couldn't help but think that despite her efforts in making everything right or even help him, he was still adamant on ignoring her, shoving her away. Why? She hadn't even done anything to him.

"Huh?!" She muttered confused with her heart pounding and throbbing from all the running she'd just undergo. Or perhaps was it because she was scared? Scared of another tragedy? Scare at the possibility of losing him? Suddenly, her eyes widened in shock as she was forced to witnessed what she'd fear would happen but was too scared to believe its possibilities.

Earning herself a live explosion of the capsule, paralyzed on spot, panic making it impossible for her to move or react, she felt victim of the explosion too; propelling her a few centimeter away from the spaceship and the next thing she knew was that she couldn't even feel her body. It was like she'd grown numb.

One thing for sure, she could distinguish the grass underneath her skin and with painful difficulties, she came to the conclusion that she was lying on the ground; hurt as she swam in a pool of her own blood.

'Argh! Someone...p-please...help...him!' She was mentally screaming the word repeatedly, unable to gather enough strength so as to speak as darkness threatened to engulf her. Her throat was burning, vision was getting blurry and her cheeks were soaked. She knew she'd been crying. The unbelievable had happened.

Rapid footsteps neared her and the next few faint things she could distinguish was the familiar face of Yamcha and the voices of her parents.

"Oh my god! What happened here?!" The voice of her mom resounded through her ears. Fear, anxiety and panicked filled her tone as she cracked into a few sobs beside Yamcha who was holding the limp figure of her daughter in his arms. She clasped her hand over her mouth, crying harder.

"Bulma? Bulma?" Yamcha tried to reach her, calling onto her name a few times. Hopefully, he would be able to get a few words from her. Besides; he desperately needed her to stay awake. Losing her right there wasn't something he could afford. "Hurry! Get the doctor!"

"Don't worry, we'll get them here immediately!" The familiar voice of her dad erupted out of no where. Her surroundings was a mess and everything was happening so quickly that she had trouble adjusting to the occurrences.

"Please help my baby!" Panchy sobbing hadn't ceased one bit. It was after all the desperate plea of a mother.

"S-save V-Ve-ge-ta!" She gathered the remaining of her strength so as to utter these few specific words. Her life wasn't much of her concern right now. Vegeta was. These few lines had drained her completely of her strength and before she could anticipate anything, she was sinking deeper into complete darkness. Sinking into oblivion, she pondered about death and the fragility of life.

When her friends would die and that they were brought back to life through the dragon balls, she always wondered what it would feel like. Now she knew, she might as well be dying and soon enough she was probably going to experience the same. Probably; she was already dead but she needed Vegeta to live on and to at-least accomplish what he so desired. To become the legendary super saiyan.

"Bulma? Can you hear me?" A few more voices echoed around her. Voices that sounded distant and faint as she rode an infinite loop. They were familiar but despite her might to remember to whom they belonged to, she couldn't bring herself to recognize them. "Stay with me Bulma!"

"Why isn't she answering? Can't she hear us?" Panchy question in extreme anxiety.

"She's breathing! I can feel a pulse!" Yamcha averred his own fret grazing his orbs. "She's lost a lot of blood! Hurry up!"

-The repeat 'beep' sound echoed in the almost empty bedroom. Slowly; making use of it, he tried to drag himself out of the darkness, he currently swam in. As memories of that incident rushed back to him, his eyes suddenly yanked open and he sat up almost too abruptly, knocking the breathing mask off his face in the process.

'What...happened?' He thought studying his surroundings and then shifted his gaze to his hands. His right arm was in a cast. Apparently; it had been broken during the incident and the other one was simply bandaged. He only guessed that his left one wasn't exposed to much damage. 'I am at...Capsule corp...How much time...has passed? It feels like ages...'

'The last thing I remember is her...shouting...' He furrowed his brows in a haze.

"Oh you're awake? I knew I heard something! You really frightened us with that explosion dear!" A familiar sweet voice went off in his perimeter before the familiar face of Panchy poke in. She had her usual warm, sweet smile on. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you doing here? Where am I?" The words escaped his lips in broken fragment. He was currently in the dark right now. All he could remember was hearing Bulma's voice and the next thing he knew, he'd been consumed by darkness.

"Oh I was just looking for you dear! You're in your room! You've been out for the whole day! It seems that you got hurt real bad but it's going to be fine!" Bulma's mother tried to reassure the young man who was currently trying to slide out of bed.

"Tch! For the whole day?" He questioned to himself.

"The doctor said that you inhaled in too much smoke and it wasn't really good for your lungs! So you should take it easy until you recover!" The familiar voice of Yamcha was heard too and the saiyan's head automatically jerk in his direction as the mafia boy made his uninvited entrance.

"Well now that you're here dear, I'll leave you two alone to talk!" Offered Bulma's mom, standing up and left the boys to discuss.

'Take it easy?! Yeah right!' He thought to himself in annoyance. Having to take orders from that loser, irritated him deeply.

"What are you doing here?! I can't recollect inviting you!"

"Well! I'm here to talk Vegeta!" Yamcha narrowed his eyes at the grumpy saiyan.

"Talk about what?" He roared his angst.

"Bulma!" Yamcha paused, sighing while the saiyan's brows arched up in realization. He'd heard Bulma's voice before the explosion and right now, she was no where in sight either. Did something happened to the woman? He could feel her ki but it was faint.

"Don't you want to know how Bulma is doing?" Yamcha inquired after a long pause, taking in the silence of the man. "Even though she was outside of the spaceship, she got hurt real bad!"

'She is...' he dare not think about anything related to that woman. But still, the thought of her being injured keeps forcing itself through the boundaries of his thoughts. Was he actually worried about her? 'No...that's impossible!'

"Why should this bother me?" He replied instead. Although it did appear that he was a bit bothered about it despite his attempt to conceal his true feeling. Thankfully, the bad boy hadn't really noticed. He somehow felt a surge of curiosity to ask about the woman's health but restrained himself. He's seen and witness a lot of his teammates dying during his years of service under the Frieza force but never once had it been so difficult for him to worry about another being apart from himself.

Somehow the feeling was difficult and confusing enough for him to understand. Why should the mere life of an earthling bother him? Wasn't it what he'd been planning to do in the first place? Destroy this planet once he beats Kakarot?

"But well you know..."

"I couldn't care less!" He interrupted the mafia boy from completing. Was he afraid to look weak? Or did he really not care.

"You know what I think Vegeta?! It's such a waste that she was even worried about you in the first place, regardless of her own injuries!!" Yamcha reproached the saiyan for his indifference and Vegeta's eyes widened in stupor. He knew this was gonna make an impact on the saiyan. Even if it was for the least, a small impact.

"W-what?!"

"That's right bud! When she was hurt; the only thing she said before going unconscious was: 'save Vegeta!' Now that I think about it, you don't deserve her affection at all!" Yamcha reproached again, and swiveled on his heels, exiting the room in fury.

'Damn it!' Vegeta thought to himself. The sudden memories of the time she'd dare teased him or even be nice to him, resurfaced in his mind. The last thing he thought of was her cheerful smile. His hands fisted convulsively into his blanket.

Unlike the usual, his was trembling. To him, it was something strange. Something he couldn't comprehend. What was there for him to quiver about? He felt like he couldn't understand his body anymore. Or was it an aftereffect of training under high gravity level.

'It's all your fault!' Mentally accusing Bulma for what had happened, he forced himself into remembering about the events that went down before the incidents.

She'd warned him to get out of the spaceship. He hasn't listened. Yamcha had left him on his own after the numerous scolding he'd earned himself from Vegeta. The saiyan had wanted to be alone so he could straightened his thoughts. He'd killed numerous innocent before and never once had he ever experienced anything like he was at the moment. Was he experiencing guilt? The guilt of having caused trouble to an innocent woman and of having taken advantage of her kindness; of having exploited her naivety to help and care for him?

Glancing at the outside, he noticed that it was night. Perhaps, he could get himself something to eat considering that his stomach has been screaming. He hasn't eaten all day, it was all too normal for him to be starving right now.

"I feel so tired and dizzy!" He noted as he tried to get back on his feet. "Breathing too feels painful...maybe that fool was right after all!"

Getting out of bed finally, and walking barefoot on the ground, he opened the door of his bedroom trying hard to locate and corner a special someone's energy.

'I wonder...is she okay? I can clearly feel her ki is weaker than normal...' He thought to himself. 'Maybe...'

This was the last thing in his mind before he trotted toward the bedroom direction of the woman. Making sure that no one was watching, he stepped in silently to find the limp body of the blue-hair sleeping beauty on the bed. Her arms were bandaged and she had a few small wound-plast on what seemed to be small scratches on her left cheek. He could tell that she was in bad shape though. Worst than what he'd imagined. He approached her bed and sat on the chair near it. A chair they'd place especially for the person who was supposed to be watching her.

'Humans...are so fragile...' he observed as he studied the beautiful young woman. Even injured she was still as attractive as she was, uninjured.

'Her body...is so fragile...' He remarked. 'Tch! It was her fault anyway! She should've just left when I told her to! Stupid woman!'

'Then...I would've been the only injured one right now! This woman lives way too dangerously!' He groaned in exasperation. 'No wait! I'd thought she was lying...that she wanted to interrupt my training...I-I almost...got her kill!'

Subconsciously, his left, unbroken hand had find its way to her hair where he strokes and caressed gently.

'I shouldn't have ignore her...I didn't know what I was doing...'

'I just know...it wasn't your fault!' His face had somewhat closed on hers. When he'd realized what he's been doing, he ripped away from her abruptly, shocked clouded his face as he gasped, blushing scarlet red. The impact of this explosion had apparently made him lose his mind. He rubbed his temple, stood up, gave the woman one last stern stare before leaving her on her own.

He shouldn't allow a human to affect him this much. It wasn't good for himself and for his training either. Now he had to find a way to keep his feelings under control. At this rate, he was never going to be a legendary super saiyan if he continued to hold onto worthless feelings or emotions. The tough part was; even if he wanted to, he didn't know and couldn't understand the 'how'.

The next day she awakened peacefully and strangely, she could've swear that Vegeta was here with her last night. She could even feel his lingering touch through her hair. Then perhaps she'd imagined it.

"Is it already morning?" She sat up, stretching herself lazily on her bed.

"My arms...still hurt a bit...but...I think I'm losing my mind lying in bed all day..." she pouted. Suddenly, realization seared through her as she felt the strange sparks. Sending one of her hand to grab a handful of her hair, she thought: 'A dream?'

"Or was...it reality? Was he here...I felt a kiss on my forehead and..." she pondered deeply on the matter, weighting the pros and the cons. "No! It was definitely a dream! This cannot have happened! Although..."

She was still in doubt despite the fact that she knew the type of a ruthless man that Vegeta was. He was a warrior, a saiyan prince. Feelings wasn't his forte. Deciding to toss the feeling at the back of her head and carry on with her day. She would have enough time later on to think about it.


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

-Impossible to sit still in a bed doing nothing. Especially when her mind kept wandering to a special someone. She guessed, she could understand how that saiyan felt when he was forced to remain in bed, after all. Shifting her eyes to her bedside table, she realized as she studied the flowers in a vase; that lately, Yamcha had gone out of his ways to make her happy. He'd totally surprised her when he started caring for her, bringing her flowers and sometimes spent the night watching her as she sleeps. It's been a week since the incident occurred and most of her wounds had nearly healed. But this wasn't what worried her or even occupied most of her thought lately.

She'd heard that Vegeta too had been deeply injured in the ship's blast. Unfortunately, Yamcha and her parents were adamant to not let her visit the saiyan. At least not until she was fully healed which had been quite frustrating to her of course.

Light knocks at her door forced her out of her trance. Despite the fact that she was no saiyan or even human with profoundly gifted abilities, she knew already who was at her door. This had been his routine for the past few days and he would come everyday; at the exact same time. Unlike the precedent days, she didn't remain in bed and wait for him to enter. Instead, she stood to her feet, went to open the door for him.

"Hey Bulma!" Greeted her ex-boyfriend as he walked into the room. He'd brought another bunch of flowers. If she didn't know him very well, she would've sworn that he was up to something. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Well! My legs aren't injured, remember? Besides, I'm fully healed now!" Bulma declared nonchalantly as her eyes accidentally landed on the clock.

"You see Bulma...I've been wanting to tell you some..." Yamcha who'd been rubbing the back of his head like an idiot, ranting something; paused as he noticed the blue hair beauty's attention was elsewhere, gaze distant.

"Oh hey! Bulma, can you hear me?! Earth to Bulma! Hellooo!" He desperately tried to drag her out of her trance. Indeed, she suddenly snapped out of it and her attention shifted back to Yamcha.

"Sorry Yamcha! You were saying?!" Her eyes delved into his intensely. It appears that her serious expression made it seemed like she'd been thinking about important stuff. Could it be matters related to the incident that happened the other day? If she was somehow traumatized by the event, Yamcha would somehow help her out of it.

"Was just asking if you're feeling any better!" Yamcha sheepishly tried to escape the embarrassment of what he'd been dying to tell her earlier.

"I'm good Yamcha! Thanks for asking!" She was again sinking in a daze.

"Bulma?! What's wrong?! I can tell something is bothering you!"

"Yamcha! Tell me something; how's Vegeta?!" The top of her concern had been the saiyan prince of course. Tightening his grips around the bunch of flowers, he decided to remain calm.

"He's okay! Although the knuckle-head is insisting on training!"

"Is that so? Did you guys do something to stop him?" The news on the saiyan prince had been enough to ignite some emotions on Bulma's part and although he was irritated by her concern about that guy, he decided to be calm, give her the infos she needed so it could be just the two of them alone again. No more Vegeta and stuff.

"Thankfully, I was able to bring some reason in him! But anyway!"

"Thanks a lot Yamcha! In fact; I need one more favor from you!" Bulma declared sweetly and warmth crept onto the mafia boys face.

"Yes, tell me! You know I'd do anything you ask!"

"Could you tell the cook to prepare a lot of delicious dishes! Not that I'm hungry but it's almost breakfast time and I was thinking that I can probably bring Vegeta some food!!" Bulma averred. So this had been the reason of her preoccupation.

"That won't be necessary!" Yamcha spat venomously and Bulma blinked several time at him, clearly confused. "I mean; you need to rest too! Why bother? I'm sure your mom will do just fine in feeding the monkey!"

"Now Yamcha! Don't be rude! Just do as I say! Got it?!" Bulma chastised and the mafia boy, swallowed on his own saliva, deeply intimidated by the woman's anger. He simply nodded.

"Well then! Guess I'll go take a shower in the meantime!" She stated absentmindedly with a smile as she made her way toward the bathroom, humming a tune. Yamcha's shoulder drooped from disappointment, he watch the flowers in his hand and as he exited the bedroom, he furiously tossed it into the bin outside of Bulma's room. Slowly, Vegeta had been stealing his woman. But he needed to make his moves before matters gets out of hand.

-Indeed; Yamcha and the others had been right when they'd asked him to remain in bed. Although he was adamant to outclass Kakarot through training, he knew deep down he wouldn't be able to do so without giving his body time to heal. Like any other days and like any time he slept, he would drown in terribles nightmares. Opening his eyes abruptly, he was breathing harshly as sweat glistened its way down his forehead. Another of these dreams again where Kakarot had surpassed him and where he was unable to keep up. A light knock alarmed him and his head tilted into its direction. He wondered who might it be.

Lately, his routines had been to wake up, freshen up and go back to sleep until it was breakfast, lunch or dinner time. As much as he wanted to train though, he knew his body was in no condition to withstand the heavy training. Besides, he could tell that the construction of his new gravity machines would take longer than usual. At least this was what Bulma's dad had confessed to him. They were trying to ameliorate its quality and make sure that the system was resistant enough to not fail again. He didn't even have time to utter a coherent sentence when the door of his bedroom went open and the familiar figure of a beautiful woman minced in. He hadn't seen her since the last time he'd went into her room and despite the fact that she still had a few plaster here and there, most of her injuries had healed perfectly.

"What are you doing here woman? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He chided and this owned him a few eye-rolls from the beauty. Back in the days when he'd been working for Frieza, if someone had dared showed him such attitude, he would've blasted them and yet; this woman was openly challenging him but he chose to ignore it.

"What's wrong with you guys forcing me to remain in bed? Can't you see I'm almost fully heal now?" She sighed and approached the bed. Only then did he noticed the trait of food in her hands. So she was actually the one who was gonna bring him breakfast today? He watched as she placed the food on the desk beside his bed and then turned to him with an austere expression on, arms folded over her bosom.

"Now! What kind of training did you put yourself through?" She demanded stonily and his eyes slightly widened in bewilderment, staring at her with gritted teeth. He's been training at her place for more than 4 month now. He'd guessed that by now, she would've known the kind of training he'd been doing. His expression transited into a blank one as he studied his left hand.

"Doing something so irresponsible! You're gonna get yourself killed before you even get to fight the Cyborg!" She chastised again.

"Tch!" Irritated, he tried to sat up and winced a bit in pain.

"Uhh?" When she'd realized what he'd been doing, she hurried by his side so as to beckon for him to stop. "Wait!"

"Anyway! Don't do anything now that your body is in this condition! Hear me?"

"Don't order me around!" He roared.

"You're wounded and wounded people need to shut up and obey!" She pointed her index finger at his face as she proceed with her scolding. He just stare at her a bit surprised by her nerves. "If you get anymore wounded, you'll be in big trouble! And who do you think is nursing you back to health?"

The woman paused, frowning sternly at him and for the first time, he should admit that he was partly intimidated by her. But why? Even he couldn't understand.

"Still! If I'm going to fight the Cyborgs..."

"Shut up!" She gawked, interrupting him mid-sentence, her eyes spitting flames deep into his onyx eyes. He gulped. "Would you listen to me, yeah? Did you understand what I said?"

"Y-yes woman! I did!" He declared coldly. At least his voice didn't betray him and he could still behave like his old self.

"Anyway! You need lot of food to get back on your feet!" She stated, calming herself down as she grasped the trait of food and placed it on the mattress beside him. He frowned in confusion while she picked the folk and the knife, slicing into a piece of steak, she stab the piece of chopped meat with the folk and directed it toward the ruthless Saiyan's mouth.

"There we go! Ahh!" She smiled at him sweetly, trying to coerce him into opening his mouth so she could feed him like a child. He grimaced in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not a freaking kid! This is humiliating! Stop messing around!" He screamed his indignation openly. Bulma gazed at him like he was speaking some sort of foreign language.

"B-but you're arms are broken!" She observed.

"I can move my left one!"

"Come on! It's hard to eat with that one, right?" She tried to convince.

"Here, it's gonna get cold!" She directed the food to his lips but he didn't respond. Instead, he shifted his face aside like a child who didn't want to eat vegetables.

"I don't want it!" He complained. Annoyed, she shove the piece of meet at one of his cheeks and it pissed him off completely. Turning at her abruptly, he glared at the woman.

"What the hell are you..." He paused as he noticed the murderous look on her face and gulped before adding: "...doing?"

"Hummm!" She growled and yet her expression was depicting; 'are you telling me you won't let me feed you!'

'I feel like I can already hear her say that!' He thought to himself as he studied the piece of meat at the end of the folk, a few centimeters before his mouth. He sighed but chomped at the food anyway. Quite please by his compliance, she proceeded to chop the meat into pieces so as to feed him up. The saiyan had an expression close to a pout on his face as he chew noisily at his food. She could tell that it didn't particularly please him to be in such an awkward position. Especially when she was hell bent on feeding him like he was a child. Suddenly; he paused and glance at her. Strangely, her eyes were sparkling. She looked genuinely happy. It was like the only action of feeding him brought her a lot of happiness.

"Is it good? Well?" She questioned for feedback.

"I've prepared a lot like these!" He stated in his 'no big deal' tone. She ignored him and smiled anyway like some crazy little girl.

'What is she so happy about?' He thought to himself.

"I had the cook prepare some more food for you but this dish especially, was prepared by me!" She winked at him and he grimaced in embarrassment, warmth made its way to his cheeks.

"There you go!" She tried to feed him another piece of the steak she'd prepared especially for him. After swallowing his food, he decided to ask a question that had been bothering him.

"You're injured yourself! Why would you ignore your own health and feed me instead?" He tried to make it look like a complaint when in fact he was curious.

"I'm nearly healed you dummy! These are just minor injuries!" She beckoned at her wounds. When he didn't respond, she went on to try and feed him again.

"Promise me something!" He said out of nowhere and she paused with whatever she'd been doing, so as to glance at him curiously. His face contorted in sternness. "Promise me you won't get any closer to my ship again!"

"Why? Are you afraid that I might sabotage it?" Bulma mocked but it didn't sound funny. He was serious.

"Just promise me, Woman!" He grunted and she sighed.

"Fine! Fine! I promise to not get any closer to your ship again...but; only if you promise to wait until you're fully heal before resuming, training!" She asked for a promise in return and he let out a strangled cough, glaring at her. She was serious too. Perhaps he could just agree to it and then secretly perform his training. As long as she was going to maintain her distance from his simulator; and not endanger her own life, he would be ok with training secretly.

"Alright woman! I accept!" He agreed to her proposition and she yelped excitedly, continuing to feed him his food. She knew that if there was something that Saiyajin couldn't compromise with was their food. She made no attempt to hide her happiness. Very slowly; the ruthless saiyan was showing her some concern.


	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**.

-Feeding the Saiyan prince with his usual monstrous like breakfast, she'd packed up everything, preparing herself to leave. On her way out however, she'd paused in her track and had taken a last glance at him; not failing to grasp the meaning behind mix emotions that clouded his austere face. It was a mixture of sadness, frustration and angst directed toward himself as he studied his broken arm. At that moment, she'd understood what he's been thinking. He must have been bothered by the fact that it's been a week already and he was unable to train one single bit. To think that she hated to see him like this even if it was for his own good. Although she couldn't quite understand herself, and why she felt bad for him. Seeing him this disheartened, distressed her.

"I'll come visit later! Vegeta!" Had she declared while observing him. He'd made no effort to look at her as he responded.

"Don't bother!" His only reply had been, churlish and strident. As she finally exited the room, and closed the door with one hand while making sure to not break the plates she'd shifted on her other, she came up with a fabulous idea. With some luck, she could probably help Vegeta get back on his feet rapidly. But for this to happen, she probably needed to head somewhere first; knowing all too well that if she'd invited that special someone at her place, then a certain saiyan prince would be in a bad mood again. Not that he wasn't already but still, upsetting him even further was the least she wanted right now.

Perhaps, she could call before actually going anywhere. She was quick to place the dishes in the sink and to ask her maids to clean them up while she was away. Hurrying toward her phone, she dialed the home number of the one she'd been dying to meet. After a few beeps, a woman responded.

"Hello? Who is this?" The familiar voice of Chichi greeted formally.

"Hey Chichi! It's Bulma! How's Goku and Gohan doing?" She went on with the formalities of a proper greeting. Not that it was required since they'd been friends like forever, but still; if she was going to ask for a favor, this was the least she could do.

"Oh they're fine!" Chichi complained irritatedly, and Bulma thought she knew the reason of her annoyance. "Just training with Picolo in the mountains near the house!"

"Actually! I called since I needed a Senzu bean! I'd figure that Goku might have one atleast!"

"The only way to find out is for you to meet him directly! Hopefully; drop by when you have time!"

"Thanks for the offer Chichi! I shall take my leave now! See you!" Bulma declared unable to hide her excitement. She said her goodbyes and hang up the phone. So that was it. All she needed to do was find Goku and ask him for a bean.

Perhaps, she would be back before lunch so she could go ahead and feed the saiyan prince like she'd done earlier. Indeed, even if he'd shown his discontentment, she was particularly pleased to see his compliance. Knowing that he would never acknowledge the fact that she was right, she forced herself to be elated with the slow process of their relationships.

Excited, she'd scurried into her backyard garden, removed one of her capsule, pressed the button and threw it on the ground to reveal her brand new flying machine. Entering it in a flash, she buckled her belt and took off without warning. She'd already advised her mother to get Vegeta lunch in case she wasn't back for lunch. Her mother had agreed and now she was off to a new adventure. Jetting off in her ship, she began to head toward the ground where Goku and the others had been training.

Unlike her friends, she couldn't fly and her ship was slower than when they would actually fly using their ki, so indeed; she'd reached the training ground in no less than an hour. Goku, Picolo and Gohan had been particularly surprised to see her but they seemed as happy as she was to meet them. Landing on a safe zone before them, Gohan was the first one to hurry near the machine.

"Hey Bulma? What brings you here?" Goku greeted, with one of his best innocent warm smile crooking his lips. He'd paused training momentarily, in order to welcome his friend.

"Hey Goku! Seems like you guys have been training hardcore, uhh!" Bulma placed a quick comment and Goku chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head boyishly.

"So what brings you here Bulma?" Had asked Gohan when a certain green man had decided to remain quiet, enabling him to observe the small group.

"Hey Gohan! Hey Picolo! I haven't noticed you guys!" She announced happily. It's been a long time since she'd last saw and speak to them.

"It's okay! No problem Bulma!"

"Well! Haven't you been training hard too? Chichi would be angry to see you in that state!" Bulma averred, leaning forth, to tap clean the dust off the child's shoulder. The small kid had bruises all over his body and part of his clothes were torn. She guessed knowingly that this was what it meant to be a saiyan after all. The bruises and injury was just part of their lifestyle and it reminded her of the prince crashing at her place.

"We're training to beat the android! I'm sure mom will understand!" Gohan stated cutely. Bulma had to fight the urge of pinching his chubby little cheeks. He wasn't a kid anymore.

"Anyway guys! The sole purpose of my visit is..."

"Oh yeah! I was curious too! What exactly are you doing here in the middle of nowhere! You know one of our blast could've hit you!" Goku innocently exclaimed, chuckling sheepishly.

"I've been wanting to ask you Goku! Do you have one of those Senzu beans left?"

"What? A senzu bean? Don't tell me you need one?" Goku and Gohan were stunned by Bulma's sudden interest in the senzu when clearly, she'd shown none before. Why would Bulma actually need a senzu bean? Now that he studied her closer, he could see the injuries on her body.

"Wow! It seems you've been hurt real bad there!" Gohan pointed at her bandaged arms.

"Oh it's nothing! In fact, the spaceship dad made for Vegeta, exploded and I was injured when I tried to help him!"

"What? The ship exploded? Is Vegeta okay?" Goku seemed genuinely concerned. Even the namek was showing some interest.

"He's fine but he won't quit complaining about not being able to train since he broke an arm!" She sighed.

"I see! So that's why you needed a Senzu bean! It all make sense now!" Gohan observed. The kid was sharp.

"That's right! I want to give it to Vegeta so he can get back on feet quickly and pursue his training!"

"That's very noble on your part Bulma!" Finally spoke the namekian. Although none of them had dared place a remark, they knew that Picolo held a secret soft spot for Vegeta. Perhaps it was respect or maybe he saw the saiyan prince as a foe.

"I have to agree!" Gohan acquiesced in agreement.

"I'm happy to see that you're helping Vegeta with his training!" Goku admitted to his turn.

"Well! He isn't someone easy to deal with! He is quite the stubborn type!" Bulma grieved in exertion.

"Yeah! I guess he is!" Goku acquiescence sheepishly.

"Anyway! So about those senzu bean?"

"I'm sorry Bulma! I don't have any! Maybe you could try visiting Korin! He might have a few left!" Goku scratched the back of his head again.

"Oh no! Don't tell me I'll have to fly another hour again!" Bulma's face saddened, shoulders slouching down. This had been a tiring journey already and she wasn't certain she had that kind of time. All she wished for was to rush back home and stay by the side of the mysterious unsympathetic saiyan occupying one of her guest room.

"If you wish! I can use my instant-transmission to get you there!" Goku offered and her elation, renewed.

"Really Goku? You'd really do that for me?"

"I don't see why not! We need all the help we need against the android. Vegeta need to be at his best so as to help us, so I might as well help!" Goku confessed and Bulma nodded. He placed a hand on Bulma's shoulder and two fingers on his forehead. Turning to Picolo and Gohan, he decided to convey a few more words before leaving.

"Don't wait for me and train in the meantime guys! I'll be back in some time!"

"Sure! Don't worry about us Goku!" Picolo declared severely and after giving the namek a nod, both Goku and Bulma disappeared from view.

"Don't know about you Gohan but I think we should get back to training!" Picolo offered and the young child nodded.

In no time, she'd reached Korin's place due to Goku's instant-transmission. She had to admit that there were lots of advantages being friend with Goku. The white cat, Korin had been sipping on some green tea when he received some guests.

"Goku? And Bulma? What are you both doing here!" Korin's questioned curiously, pleased to have some company. "You want some tea?"

"Sorry Korin but we're in a bit of a hurry! Do you happen to have a senzu bean? We need one for Vegeta! He is injured and can't train!"

"What? Vegeta? You want to give a senzu bean to Vegeta?" The white cat gawked aghast, imagining he'd heard it wrong.

"Yeah! You know we'll need him for the upcoming battle that is due in three years time!" Goku announced innocently.

"What do you mean upcoming battle?" Korin seemed puzzled.

"Oh yeah! You didn't know right! There was B...a guy from the future who came and warned us that in three years time, some android would come and destroy earth. We need to be prepare to fight them!" Goku tried to summarize as best as he could.

"I see! So you've been preparing this whole time Goku?"

"Not only me but all of us! Including Vegeta! Unfortunately, he'd been in a spaceship explosion and is currently injured. We need a senzu to help him heal as fast as possible so he can train and be at his best when we face those androids!"

"Alright Goku! I get the picture! I don't have any senzu left! Perhaps Yajirobe would have one!" Korin confessed quite pensive.

"Where is he anyway?" Bulma enquired, studying her surroundings and scanning the room with the eyes for a fat short guy with long tousled, thick black hair.

"Oh! He's been preparing some food for lunch! I'll just call him!" The white cat announced. "Yajirobe! Yajirobe! Could you get here please?"

"What is it Korin? Why are you screaming?" The fat short warrior entered the room through a door with an apron on. Upon noticing Goku and Bulma, he sighed. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"Well! Talk about a nice greeting Yajirobe!" Bulma reproached and Goku tried to calm the irritated woman by beckoning for her with the hand to calm down, his sheepish grin on.

"We came to ask you for a senzu bean! We need it for Vegeta!"

"What? For Vegeta?" Yajirobe was stunned by the news before his brows furrowed and his face expressed anger. "Why would you guys want to help that monster? Shall I remind you how much trouble he's caused?"

"Well! We need him to fight the androids in three years time! Come on! He ain't that bad!" Goku tried to convince and the fat fighter hummed in annoyance, not quite buying it.

"Just give them one Yajirobe!" Korin approved calmly and after much hesitation, the short fighter agreed in defeat.

"Fine! I'll give you one! This is the last one I have though!" Yajirobe confessed as he removed a brown bag from his pocket, dive his hand within it and took one of the bean before tossing it at Goku who caught it with ease in his palm. He handed it to Bulma who was smiling like a small crazy girl at the sight of it, already scheming malevolently in her mind, about ways to have Vegeta begging for this little treasure.

"Thanks Yajirobe! You're the best!" Confided the woman as she placed the Senzu bean securely in one of her breast pockets.

"Thanks again guys for your help! Bulma and I shall take our leave now!" Goku waved at them zealously, using instant-transmission again so as to get them back to Picolo and Gohan. It wasn't hard to find their location considering their power level had increased during their training.

"So Bulma? Did you get a senzu bean?" Gohan had approached her.

"Yup! Only one though!" Bulma confessed.

"You want me to use instant-transmission to get you back home Bulma?" Offered Goku while the woman stared at him blankly.

"As good as it may seem, I'm afraid that Vegeta won't be happy to see you! I better use the air-ship to get back!"

"Oh yeah! He doesn't really like dad!" Noted Gohan.

"Oh come on! What are you guys talking about?! I don't think Vegeta hates me!"

"Yeah right Goku!" Picolo added sarcastically.

"Anyway! Thanks you guys! I shall get back now!" Bulma waved at them and right after boarded her flying-machine so as to head straightforwardly home. "Make sure to visit from time to time!"

"Sure! We'll try!" Goku yelled as the machine took off from the ground and she watched as her friends waved at her from underneath. Checking the time, she realized that she'd just missed lunch with Vegeta and that she was probably gonna reach home in the evening. Fetching the senzu had been obviously more important than anything else. After all, she just wanted to make the saiyan prince happy; for once at least.

Indeed, as presumed, she'd reached home in the evening. Except that she was too tired to visit Vegeta and had ended up sleeping early, missing dinner all along. The next day when she'd woke up, she'd carefully transferred the senzu bean in one of the pocket of her clean clothes and after freshening up, she'd went to prepare breakfast for the said sayian. Once she was over, she carried the food with the help of her maid to Vegeta's bedroom. When she'd enterred in, she was furious to find him training. He had collapsed on to the ground as a result of his serious injuries. He'd tried to get up but was in pain. Placing the food on the desk, she huried by his side to help him up.

"Argh Vegeta! You promised to stay in bed until you're fully healed!" Bulma scolded. He scoffed.

"Tch! Where have you been yesterday? Didn't you say you'd come to visit?"

"Ahh? So you did miss me after all!" Bulma teased and he scoffed again.

"Not at all! I was thinking you'd help feed me again! But anyway!" He was irritated.

"I'd thought you'd said not to visit you! But guess what? I went to meet Goku yesterday!"

"And why would I want to hear about Kakarot?" He growled venomously, in distaste.

"Well! Don't you want to know the reason?" She questioned with a pout and he gave her another of his signature scoff, eyes closed in superiority as he freed himself from her grip and sat back on the mattress, diverting his face from her as if to convey that he didn't even want her there.

"Argh! You're such a jerk! I shouldn't have even gone through the trouble of getting you a senzu bean so you can heal and get back to training!" She yelled, fully annoyed now. His interest was renewed in the blink of an eye. He opened one eyes and stared at her from his peripheral.

"What did you say?" He questioned sternly. Bulma paused and studied the prince quite intimidated.

"What did I say?"

"Something about the senzu bean, woman!" He spat bitterly.

"Well yes! I thought I'd get you a senzu bean so you wouldn't have to wait in bed and get back to your training. I know how important it is to you and I guess I was wrong to even think about you! Ungrateful moron!" She protested. Vegeta simply sighed, extending his hand toward her.

"You did prove to be useful after all! Well?" He awaited for her.

"What?" Her eyes shifted from his hand to his eyes and back to his hand again in confusion.

"Give me the damn bean, woman!" He scolded and quite intimidated by the stance he'd taken, she sighed, frowned and gave him the senzu bean nevertheless.

She watched as his fingers brushed against his delicious looking plump lips in an attempt to consume the bean. For some reason, the mere action was enough to elicit a strange fire within her. Was it...lust?

In no time, he'd magically healed and the next thing she witnessed was Vegeta breaking the cast on his broken arm and removing his bandages. Deep down she knew she did the right thing.

Once he'd stripped himself off of his bandages, he went on to remove his tee. Her eyes discretely wandered that sculpted torse of his and found herself subconsciously licking her lips. She was crazy to be having such sinful thought about that man. In fact, she was crazy to even feel attracted to him, except that it was something hard to do considering that he was undeniably handsome. Of course, she would never admit it to him. Not is she wished to feed his ego. Once the t-shirt was off his head, she pretended her attention was on the food as the man placed a towel across his neck and proceeded to put on his shoes.

"What are you doing? Won't you have breakfast?" Her eyebrows arched up.

"I'll eat later! For now, I might as well catch up on the training I've missed!" His cold response was.

"Won't I get a 'thank you' atleast?" She questioned, sneaking a few glances though her thick blue lashes, at his godlike body. He shrugged, standing up and eventually took off from the balcony without saying a word. He has straight out ignore her! Unbelievable! Mysteriously, she wasn't annoyed or irritated unlike the other days. Instead, she was happy as long as he was.


	7. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**.

-Amidst the livelihoods of the Brief's garden, nestled the familiar overbearing figure of the callous saiyan, arms entwined in an aura of supremacy as he observed the newly manufactured capsule. The old man, Dr. Brief had confided a few minutes earlier, that there were yet some additional amelioration to implement in order to prevent any more life-threatening event.

As a saiyan from the elite class, he couldn't withstand to be humiliated by a low caste, and he needed his equipment as soon as possible if he so desired to reach the legendary transformation before the emergence of the androids. Recollecting about the previous consequences of his reckless actions, he was forced into compliance. The least of his fancy was to find the youngest Brief in a sickening condition again. Admittedly, that woman lived dangerously.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The older Brief who'd been taking an inhale at his cigarette, observed, hauling the austere male out of his haze. Snapping his head in the old doctor's direction severely, brows knitted together, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"It would've been better if I could train in it!" He shove a nasty arrogant remark at Dr. Brief who'd been smiling like an old fool.

"Aren't you the impatient one?" It wasn't an interrogation. In truth; it was more of a matter of fact statement rather than a query. The prideful prince could complained for all he'd wished but the old man knew well enough that the latter was deeply pleased with his efforts in assembling the pieces of a brand new gravity simulator from scratch in only a week time.

"Tch!" He scoffed stonily. "I was hoping to train! Looks like it won't be possible after all! Not until the system is fully updated!"

"Well, if this is the concern of your agitation, I think I might actually have just the solution for you, young man!" He'd brilliantly obtained the haste, impatient younger male's attention. The saiyan prince now stared at him, lips slightly parted, eyes opened wide enough and obsidian irises sinking in those of the doctor, with great renewed interest.

"What exactly are you up to, old man?" He wondered genuinely curious.

"Wouldn't you like to know?!" Dr. Brief mused, before chuckling openly. The young alien's eyes narrowed. By now, the old doctor had already grown accustomed to his frosty stringent contenance.

"Stop fooling around and just tell me the meaning of your previous words!" He gave the doctor, his signature, trademark Vegeta scoff.

"Surely, you can't use the simulator just yet, however, I did configure some drones for you especially, to enable you to train outside in the garden?"

"Say what?" The prince's arms unhook and felt limply beside his legs, brows furrowed harshly as he tried to absorb the meaning of Dr. Brief's word.

"I'm telling you, you can train in the garden using the newly updated drones that I made until the capsule is fully operational!" The older Brief tried to make matters simple for the grim, unemotional man that stood beside him with curiosity grazing his usually piercing eyes. Only prince Vegeta was capable of actually being curious and still maintain his stony like face. "Of course, there is still room for improvement, but having them tested could be just the right thing to do!"

"So you mean to tell me; you're gonna give me some drones to train, in your garden, just so you could have them tested?" He arched one of his thick brows, Dr. Brief nodded.

"And what's gonna happen if I ruin your lame garden? Is your daughter agreeable to this?"

"Oh! We'll just make sure this doesn't happen! All I want you to do is test the drone! If things get out of hand, we'll abort the operation so as to prevent casualties! Besides, Bulma wanted me to provide you with the best! I don't think she'll be mad!"

"Alright old man! Get me those drones of yours so we can get started already!" An aloof smirk hugged the features of his lips as he gave the old man a side glance, maintaining his erect posture. One that made him intimidating. On the contrary, satisfaction seared through his body, knowing that the woman had his training monitored for his best interest.

-It couldn't be alleged that the drones were in perfect conditions. Half an hour through his training, it was discovered that the equipment still lacked the required stability for an intense training and couldn't last for more than 30 minutes. If it was to be used for a longer period of time, the small gadget would just self-destruct. This was exactly the source of the incident that occurred earlier. Trying to protect the doctor from his own inventions however, he'd went to the extent of wreaking through the metal material of the object with his punches, hurting an inoffensive cat in the process. Yeah, thanks to his foolishness though, his knuckles had sustained quite the damage. Sitting on the couch in the living-room of the Brief's, he desperately strived to bandage his wounded hand. A young woman was stubbornly determined not to leave him the hell alone.

"You did what?" The chilly screech of the young woman was enough to upset the whole surroundings and hurt his eardrums.

"Stop following me!" He maintained his solemn demeanor despite the intimidating glare she threw in his direction.

"Who's cat was it?" She groaned, earning herself a few dark glances from the prince. He would never admit it indeed, but there was something about that peculiar sound that drew him to her.

"Does it matter now? No one died! ...but, I could be convinced to fix that!" His unmoved bearing was enough to set her off. What was this guy thinking?

"This isn't a joke Vegeta! What were you thinking?"

"I don't feel any need to explain myself to you!" He smirked dominantly, still struggling with his bandage though. At that particular moment, all she'd wanted to do was to wipe that smirk off his face with a slap.

"Like hell you don't! This is my house!" She was already sinking in her fury. She could probably explode anytime soon and yet, he continued pestering her. "You can't just run around blowing things up you, boor!"

"If that's your concern, then you should be thanking me! There was a pest problem and I took care of it! Now then..." He paused just a bit and she had time to grasp within the view of her blue irises how terrible his bandaged looked. "What is the status of the gravity machine? I asked your old man, he still won't provide any feedback!"

"Hmm?" She hummed, arms crossed over her bosom while she pout, witnessing him strived to bandage his other hand, including the use of his mouth to facilitate in his task. He was definitely an arrogant one. He'd rather have it wrong than actually ask for help from anybody.

"Hmph! Why? So you can blow that up too?" Scowling, her hands slided elegantly on the back of her hips as she trotted beautifully to one of the cupboards.

"Tch!" He scoffed bitterly before noticing her stance. He had to admit, he was getting a ravishing view of her long slim legs and her big refined ass through that red skinny dress she wore. He mentally scolded himself back into focus.

"Aren't you going to do anything about those grossed, chewed up knuckles of yours? If you're going to keep training like a maniac, the least you could do is rest up and heal once in a while! Don't forget that I had to go through a lot of trouble just to get you one of those senzu bean! I'm not sure Yajirobe has harvested some fresh one just yet!" Her face still styled austerely, she sighed. He was giving her a disparaging glare from where he sat on the couch, behind her.

"And...just what do you propose I do? Sit around here twiddling my thumbs?" His question was presumptuous.

"Well at this rate, you won't have any thumb to twiddle with, Vegeta!" She arched an eyebrow at him from over her shoulder. He clenched his teeth as his hands fisted on the fabric of his pant. "Besides, we both know that you're way too strong now to get any real result without the gravity machine!"

"Though I supposed, even then you could use even more of a challenge, hmm?" She grinned to herself knowingly as she rammed noisily through the bottles of medicines.

"If you quit being a jerk and heal up...once your new armor's done I just might have something worthwhile for you to try it on out!" Her smile grew wider, picking up the bottle she's been searching for, she swiveled in his direction.

"Hmm? An armor? Something? Something like what?" It appeared that she did catch the callous man's attention this time. Mentally congratulating herself, she approached him.

"See; I've been trying to reproduce copies of your saiyan gear! The same one you'd wear on namek! Of course, I've improved it's design a bit!" She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"A-and are you completed with it at-least?" He couldn't believe what he'd been hearing. An earthling? Reproducing the saiyan gear that was made of extremely rare fabrics?

"I still need to make some improvement so it can fit fabulously!" She now stood before him, eyes dipping into his piercing one. She felt electrical sparks run down her spine with such minimum gestures only. "Like I was saying, you could then test your new outfit with my new drones of course!"

"What? Your drones?"

"Yep! Any room there for me?!" She got closer to the couch so he could make place for her to sit beside him. When he made no attempt to free some space, she shove herself down on the couch daringly beside him, shoulders brushing deliciously against one another. Though it wasn't yet about skin touching, the innocent action was enough to elicit a strange delectable feeling.

"W-what-... what do you think you're..." He stammered pathetically, quite taken aback by her bold display of nerves.

"Come on! Quit complaining and move over! You should always make room for a lady!" Her voice vibrated authority and strangely, he found himself obeying. She smelt succulent. Sweat was glistening across his forehead as he studied her curiously from his peripheral.

"Well?" He questioned, arms tangling with each other as his eyes feasted over her beauty. "Are you about to tell me about these drones of yours or what?"

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, finally absorbing the meaning of his words while she poured some of the medicine in a small container of water. "As it turns out, one and a half week before, the gravity machine exploded! Dad had started researching so as to upgrade the drones you were already used to!"

"It is pretty state of the art stuff! They were sure to intensify your training tenfold! But no matter how much he tested them, it turns out that they were pretty unstable!" As she spoke absentmindedly, Vegeta thought back to earlier's incident when he was forced to destroy the prototypes constructed by her dad to avoid any dangerous incident. Even he'd notice that the equipment was unstable.

"But, lucky for us I'm a genius! And I'm sure I can get them running by the time the gravity simulator is fixed!" She smiled smugly, removing her gloves elegantly. Vegeta studied her quite dumbfounded.

"I know why you've been disappearing again! You're still adamant on becoming a super saiyan! I can help you!" She picked a clean piece of coton ball, dipped it into the container of disinfectant and squeezed the excess liquid.

"You!" Vegeta groaned, scrutinizing the wounded back of his hands before clenching his fist. "I-I don't need your help!"

"Would you cut it out Vegeta!" She grasped onto his hand forcefully. It seemed to had been a terrible mistake on her part, considering the electrical sparks that shoot through her body. She'd done this before and yet at that moment, something felt different. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who felt that way. He had to pressed his lips into a thin line so as to prevent himself from hissing out of pleasure.

Unfortunately for him, his hands seemed to have a brain of it's own since the moment her gentle warm hand gripped onto his, his fingers unfold, opening automatically to give her better access, enabling her in applying the medicine over his knuckles. "Now hold still! This will sting!"

"The reparation of the gravity machine will be done in another weeks time, to answer your question!" She was careful and gentle with her actions pertaining to his injuries. Although she was impressed herself of how tolerant he was to pain. As she began to wrap clean bandages on his left hands, she continued; "If I get them completed by then, training with my drone will help for sure! Besides, I've been finishing your new armor too! So you can swing by later!"

"Check it out and..." She paused in her rants as she noticed his unusual ogle. She giggled and he gave her the inquisitive frown.

"I have to say Vegeta...I'm surprised that even a brute like you can't seem to resist my charm!" She winked at him and he snapped at her, grimacing in flusteredness.

"Took you all this time! I was beginning to think that you are gay! Who could blame you for blushing like that around someone as beautiful as me! Hohoho!" She teased diverting her gaze from him, covering her mouth femininely as she chuckled. His hands balled up in fist, clamped teeth as he growled at her in fury.

"Would you shut up! It's just not my life on the line here! So why don't you make yourself useful and get these drones of yours running? I don't have time to waste with your nonsense!" He howled in annoyance.

"Hmph! Is that how you ask for help? Jerk!" She commented sarcastically, making her way toward the door, arms stretched in surrender over her head.

"Alright! I'm going already! Ok? Your highness?" She mocked sarcastically and he chose not to respond as he sneakily watched her leave from the corner of his eyes, painfully trying to maintain a steely face.

'Feh...t-the nerve of her calling me out like that...I-Idiot!' He thought to himself, blushing furiously from having been caught off guard by her improper comment once she was gone. He probably should be careful next time. Although she was a powerless woman against him, she seemed to have had him under some sort of enticement.


	8. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN.**

-They say that some special features runs deeps through the genes of bloodline. Similarly to Dr. Brief, Bulma had a habit of staying up the whole night when she was up to something. Currently, she needed to make some more amelioration to her drones. Considering how Vegeta seemed to have been quite bored these past few days since the gravity machine was still under maintenance, she wanted to give him something that might actually boost up his interest and keep him occupy for a while.

Being addicted to perfection and influenced by other factors such as the explosion of the simulator, happened to make her want to limit the possibilities of fatal blasts again. This was exactly the same dedication she'd expected from her father when she'd asked him to put his level best in the amelioration of the capsule. Limiting Vegeta's exposure to damage was on of her top main priorities.

Placing the screwdriver back on her desk, she stood up quite exhausted, stretching herself and blinking away the sleepiness that had started to take over. One thing she was happy about; Vegeta's armor was fit for a trial, though not complete yet and she knew that the latter would drop by her lab later on so as to try the most awaited outfit. Even she'd been very enthusiastic about the idea of seeing him in the designed gear she'd perfected just for the inflexible man. Peering at her hand-watch as she yawned lazily. It was currently 3:00 am in the morning. Perhaps she could grab a glass of water and head straight to bed. She saunter lazily toward the door of her lab, switched off the lights; yawned again as she made her way toward the kitchen.

Despite the sleepiness that engulfed her, she could distinguished the dim lights in the kitchen, accompanied with some clinking noise.

"Hmm! Why's mom still up at this hour?" She yawned to herself as she approached the said kitchen.

Stopping by the doorway, her sleepiness vanished as her eyes widened in surprise, absorbing the sight of a very familiar stringent, well toned body hovering at the opened fridge door. Now she understood. Switching on the lights, she noticed as his head jerk in her direction, with a dry toast hanging over his mouth, while he gave her the death glare for interrupting his deeds.

"You know, you're probably not gonna find anything good in there!" She noted approaching him.

"Mmff?" He mumbled. She couldn't help but find him cute but chose to restrain herself from teasing him, knowing all too well he was probably going to escape her presence again. Like he always did in fact whenever she would taunt him.

"We're due for a grocery run... I was heading to bed but anyway, I can make you something better than that stale dry toast!" She offered kindly. Straightening himself, he closed the fridge door and chewed at the toast anyway. He was starving. Ramming trough the cardboard, she removed a few ingredients that she might need to make him a decent meal. A comforting silence settled between them.

"You must be pretty bored now that the gravity machine is under maintenance, uhh?" She tried to initiate a conversation. The moment he went to stand next to her, she felt him invading her personal space. Although it was hard to maintain a steady breath, she did her best to look normal. He was scrutinizing every single movements of hers like a predator. She couldn't blame him though. He'd grew up in an atmosphere where he needed to be constantly on his guard.

"Don't be silly! I'm still undergoing training!" His response was calm yet cold and stony as usual. She mentally hiss at the delectable sound of his raw voice and wondered how he did to not be affected by their close proximity. Perhaps she was the only one who felt like that. He seemed to be pretty calm and unsympathetic as usual, with his harsh expression on.

"Well, whatever type of training it is! I'm pretty sure it's not as effective as the gravity machine, right?" She proceeded to switch on the stove, and began slicing through some vegetables. "If you're gonna become a super saiyan atleast!"

"What makes you think I haven't?" His brows furrowed crassly, glaring deep into her eyes. Perhaps, he didn't liked to hear her reminding him of his deficiencies as a royal. After all, it was humiliating to him, to not have been able to reach the legendary transformation despite the fact that he came from a royal bloodline.

"Well! Congrats... if you have!" She smiled at him sweetly. He maintained his piercing glare.

The table was decorated with numerous plate of incredible delicacies that she'd went through the trouble to prepare. Knowing that food was the only thing capable of making him happy, she'd invested extra effort into making it delicious beyond regular. Of course, they were all dishes that he'd chomped and was swallowing in no time. She observed him with a glint of admiration through her blue irises.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to saiyan appetite!" She murmured to herself, face resting as support in the palm of her hand as she continued to observe him. He didn't seemed bothered at all by her watchful eyes. He was now devouring the bowl of instant ramen, when he noticed her distant gaze. Gently pushing the plate of rice ball toward her, he watched as she snapped and gave him a content smile. He would do anything just to see her maintain that happy expression of hers.

"Aww Vegeta! Is this your way of saying thanks?"

"Well! I'm actually not so hungry! Plus it's 3am..." He finished his noodle rapidly. Noticing how she didn't take the rice ball, he decided that she probably didn't want it. So he just grabbed it and tossed it into his mouth.

"Hey! I was going to eat it you jerk! Humph! Really?" She growled at him in annoyance and he stood with a superior smirk on his lips but said nothing as he strode toward the door under her watchful eyes. When he paused in his track, she was particularly curious. Did he has something to say?

"Thanks!" He swiveled in her direction, an infuriatingly easy smirk still on his lips before walking away. She blinked several time trying hard to think if she'd really heard him say that or was it just the fruit of her imagination.

"Oh and I'll drop by your lab later so I can try that armor!" She heard his faint but audible voice in the hallways and smiled, knowing that she hadn't imagined things.

-Later on in the afternoon, he did drop by her lab right after lunch. Except for the fact that he'd outright insulted her for her miserable failure to reproduce the amor just as the one he'd wore during his whole life. The fabric was indeed malleable and elastic but it didn't appear to be as comfortable as his original one. She'd even went through the trouble to explain that she'd assemble the outfit as quickly as possible. He was just asked to try the prototype and it didn't necessarily meant that it was completed. Unfortunately, he wouldn't listen to reason. He'd removed the outfit and tossed it back at her. Currently sitting at her desk, she was terribly annoyed by his discourteous demeanor.

"Would it have killed him to be a bit more nice about it?" She grumbled to herself, glaring over her shoulder at the erect figure with arms tangled over his chest in superiority.

"Bulma!" He'd called out of nowhere. The sudden intonation caused her to jerk on her seat and snapped her head at him in shock. Did he just call her Bulma? As in; using her name? Usually he would never use her name! "Have the armor completed! Tomorrow I'll try it again!"

"Now just a minute! Tell me something!" She stood, hands descending on her waist as she took a few steps forward, toward the dominating figure. But chose to remain at a reasonable distance so as not to feel entice by the strange warmth of his saiyan body. She couldn't afford to feel distracted right now! Every time she was close to him, she felt different. She felt weird. He, who was currently leaving, paused and glared at her sternly.

"Why are you such an ass to me anyway?"

"W-wha..."

"Apparently, you didn't take what I said earlier, seriously!" She poked at his chest with her index finger and immediately regretted her action. The sparks ran through her veins and goosebumps flooded her skin. He seemed to be taken aback by her boldness. In fact, she never failed to stun him anyway. Ignoring the awkward sensation, she maintained her austere stance and added: "You just thought I'd let it slide, right? Well you were wrong! Don't bother stopping by my lab tomorrow! I'm not helping you anymore until you learn to stop being such an insufferable jerk!"

"And another thing!" Her left hand fisted in his t-shirt causing him to gasp in shock. Not understanding what went through her, she seized the opportunity to pull him violently toward her and the next thing she knew, her lips had covered his, in a gentle but hungry passionate kiss. Eyes wide open in shock, he tried to form a coherent thought. To his misfortune, he couldn't quite understand what the hell was happening. She let go of him, a forbidding scowl on her forehead as she glared at him.

"For crying out lourd, it's called a kiss! K-I-S-S!" She spelled out the word for him while he stood there, staring at her very much dumbfounded by her bold display. Noticing his stupefaction, she groaned. "There's really no reason for you to have that ridiculous look on your face Vegeta! It's very rude to just stare like that!"

"I mean, really Vegeta? I know you're an alien and all, but don't you even know what a kiss is?" She ranted, hauling him out of his haze. Clenching his teeth, he was fuming. She sighed; "that would explain it! Any normal guy would've killed for one from me!"

"Grrr!" He growled, making no attempt to hide his angst. He screech; "I know what a kiss is!"

"Hmph! Whatever!" She ignored him, letting go of his shirt and took a few steps back, flipping her hair before entwining her arms in superiority.

"What would possess you to risk something like that?" He questioned, the burning aftereffect of the kiss still lingering on his lips. Strange, he was actually craving for more.

'Hmm! Come to think of it, that's a good question! I really don't know what got into me to be honest!' She thought to herself, digging her chin in the palm of her right hand. He studied her carefully as she thought. When she made no attempt to answer, he gave her an inquisitive scrutiny.

"Tch! Enough of this!" He yawped in frustration.

"Relax a sec...jeez!"

"I-I..."She tried to formulate a sentence but paused not knowing what to say. "I don't get it! Why should I have seen it as a risk at all?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, standing with his back facing her.

"I mean lets face it! You could easily blow up this entire planet! Had you wanted to hurt me, you would've done it by now!" She observed calmly and he straightened himself, glancing at her over his shoulder blade. Soon she added; "I mean, I'd be pretty defenseless against a tough guy like you! So actually...I guess you could do anything you want to me if you'd like, huh?"

"Huh?" He studied her in disbelief as her words echoed in his mind. The heat of his body increased tenfold. He had to struggle with his own self so as to maintain a calm stance.

'Anything...you want...' he thought to himself as his obsidian eyes delved in hers for a matter of seconds, slides to her beautiful luscious barbie pink lips and lowered further to her breast before shaking his head and turning away from her, sweating profusely. He felt arouse by her bold invitation. Perhaps this was what had attracted him to her; her boldness and feistiness.

"What a crude thing to even suggest!" He commented, feigning nonchalance while sweat glistened down his forehead. The room had suddenly grown intensely hot between them. He hadn't failed to grasp the aura of the sexual tension hugging the impending atmosphere within the proximity.

"Teehee! What do you mean by that? Did you just admit to naughty though about me, Vegeta?" She teased, and chuckled afterward.

"Hmph!" He scoffed, blushing furiously as he walked away. Thanks goodness she was unable to see his expression.

"Oh come on! Where are you going?" She giggled. "I was just kidding! Lighten up!"

'Tch! That woman! How should I deal with her?' He thought to himself walking away in silence. What seemed to have been a mere joke to her wasn't for him. He was next to contemplating the possibilities of actually... Shaking his head slightly, he

pushed the thought at the back of his head. Right now; he needed to train. He needed this arousal to dissipate. What else could be better than training to get his mind off her?


	9. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

-He needed to remain focus if he wished to complete his 10 000 push ups. Impossible to train when his mind kept wandering to a certain someone; a woman with sky blue hair who'd daringly kissed him the other day. He hated and cursed her mentally for driving him into such turmoil. His position was confusing and even if his mind screamed to rid himself of the suffocating feelings that had consumed his whole, his heart wouldn't allow it. Unusually more irritated, he heaved a frustrating sigh and stood up, tapping off the dust from his outfit. Although he'd deliberately avoided her this morning at breakfast so as not to fuel those nasty emotions, he currently found himself craving for her; craving to see her, talk or even argue with her. Anything would do as long as he gets to be near her and appease his agitation. Glaring at the incomplete capsule beside him like it was the reason of his perturbation, he couldn't help but think that it would've been easier for him to work out in isolation. The garden, unfortunately reminded him of her. In fact; her scents still lingered around.

"Tch!" He scoffed, clenching his teeth furiously. "Unbelievable, I'll have to wait for this stupid machine to be fully completed so I can train peacefully!"

'This persistant woman! I wondered what she's do...' He groaned in annoyance, shaking his head in an attempt to get rid his mind of her haunting images.

"Why am I even thinking about that stupid woman?" He spat sourly, glaring at his palm like they held the answers to his question, he debated about whether to continue training or not. Growling in defeat, he swiveled toward the house entrance and decided that it was probably time for him to torment that woman just the way he'd felt tormented by the thought of her. Besides, training in his current condition wasn't at all productive.

As he approached the entrance door nonchalantly, the familiar built of Yamcha came into line of his view. The only sight of that loser had been enough to infuriate him even more.

'What is he doing here? That fool! !' He mentally screeched, eyes descending to the bad boy's hands, he distinguished what seemed to be a bunch of flowers. Narrowing his eyes, a sudden surge of angst consumed him. He understood all too well now the purpose of his visit.

'H-he's here for Bulma!' The only thought of it was enough to ignite the flame of his angst deep within. If he was offered the opportunity to eradicate that idiot from the planet, he would.

'W-wait!' His brows furrowed in curiosity; 'why in the world am I angry? It's none of my business if he's here to see that crazy woman anyway!'

He was trying hard enough to convince himself that he didn't care. The last thing he wanted was to destroy the Brief's garden with his ki-blast in an attempt to eliminate that guy and further; earn himself a hearing from the feisty Bulma.

"Hey! Hello Bulma! Can we talk?" The familiar voice of Yamcha was enough to kick Vegeta out of his daze. The saiyajin scowl intensified, his eyes burning holes into the latter's back as he watched the idiot speak on his phone. Even at a distance, he could still hear everything due to his refine hearings abilities as a saiyan.

"What? What did you just say?" The woman's familiar voice echoed from the other end of the line, followed by deafening sounds in the background.

"I'm saying; we can make it work!" Yamcha paused hesitating a bit before continuing; "If you're willing to give it a shot, I'm actually in the area... and We...we can meet up! Perhaps we can solve our..."

"I'm sorry Yamcha! Can't hear anything you're saying! I'll call you back later, okay? Bye!" She yelled through the phone partly due to the lourd noises from the background.

"Wait! Don't hang up! Bulma? Bulma?" He tried to call out to her but she'd already hanged up on him. He groaned in frustration, tossing the device into his pocket as his grip tightened on the bunch of flowers he's brought especially for her.

"Hmph! Still as pathetic as ever!" Vegeta who'd eavesdropped everything, mocked from behind. Noticing him for the first time, Yamcha turned into his direction with his eyes shooting daggers at the saiyan prince.

"I'm getting sick and tired of your crap, Vegeta!" He yawped enrage at the ruthless prince.

"Hmm? All bark and no bite! A typical weakling dog! And here I just happened to be in the mood to blow off some steam!" One corner of the saiyan's lips twitched upward into a blunt smirk.

"What? I don't think you've realized how far my training has come since frieza wrecked you on namek!" Yamcha retaliated audaciously, infuriating the Saiyanjin tenfold. He continued; "How about I prove it right here and now?"

"Heh! Bring it on Punk!" Vegeta smirk grew wider as his body shifted into a fighting stance.

"Don't. Take. Me. Lightly!" Yamcha roared each words with tremendous emphasis, throwing his punch at the prince who skillfully dodged it. Although disappointed that his attack hadn't touched him, unfazed, the bad boy seized the opportunity to try another punch which the saiyan avoided skillfully yet again.

"You talk too much for someone I could obliterate in an instant!" Vegeta declared smugly, extending his hand in front of him as a ki-blast begin to form at the end of his palm. Yamcha fidgeted on spot with an aggravated scowl on his forehead.

"Vegeta! You can't be serious! You can't fire here!" The bad-boy jabbered in stupor.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sh...shi..." Yamcha didn't practically had time to formulate a coherent phrase when Vegeta shot the blast. Blinding lights were seen before the sound of an explosion roared in sync with the ground's quivering.

Turning away, he strode back to the house with his dominant demeanor. Bulma who'd been rushing to see what in the world actually happened, paused in her track as she crossed path with the arrogant man sauntering like nothing really occurred.

"Hey! Wait a second! Didn't you just came from where the explosion went off?" She questioned worriedly, scanning his body repeatedly for a single trace of injury. She sighed in relief when she realized he wasn't wounded.

"Hmm!" He'd hummed in an air of supremacy as he carried on his journey to his room. Bulma simply gave him an inquiring scrutiny, ignored him right after, before hurrying toward the door her father had just went through. Outside, smokes were visible everywhere. Bulma and her dad was still wondering about what actually went down when Yamcha emerged from the smoke.

"What'cha think happened here Bulma!" The old man shielded his eyes as he stared into the direction of the dark thick mist.

"That bastard! I can't believe he actually did that!" Yamcha cursed approaching them.

"Hey Yamcha? What's up?" Bulma questioned blankly.

"No way he would've missed at this distance!" He held onto his ribbed as he stammered still under the shock.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Bulma arched an eyebrow at him.

"That jerk Vegeta shot a ki-blast at me!" Yamcha spat bitterly before inspecting his surroundings for the damaged cause. His eyes narrowing at a car, he placed his hands on his head in shock.

"My car! That jerk destroyed my car! How am I suppose to look cool cruising around the city? Damn him!" The young man was getting all worked up. Bulma had to restrain herself from chuckling. That was what he got for cheating on her with several girls.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She sighed. Mr. Brief had shook his head too and walked back into the house.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to ask you out!"

"Uhh? What?" Bulma was taken aback. Months back, if he would've told her this, she would've probably been happy about it but right now, she felt awkward.

"Can we talk about it somewhere else? Please?" Yamcha looked desperate. The poor guy had lost his car already and with such a miserable look on his face; it would be tough to turn him down. She led him to the table in the garden where they could sit and discuss matters.

"Now then! Care to explain Yamcha?"

"You see; ever since the incident with the gravity machinr, I thought...I thought I'd actually lost you!" He stammered helplessly, trying to convey his feeling as best as possible.

"Aww Yamcha!"

"Wait! Let me finish!" He interrupted her. "I know I've been fooling around with girls! I was an idiot and I assume it! But losing you is not something I can comprehend! That's why Bulma; I wanted you...I wanted us..."

"What is it Yamcha?" She encouraged him to talk when he'd paused suddenly, searching for the appropriate words.

"I want us to get married! Have a happy family like you've always wanted!" He'd gather enough strength to declare calmly.

"Yamcha!" Bulma expressed her shock openly. She hasn't really expected him to ask her in marriage. Earlier; she would've died to hear him say that but right now, she felt confused and uncertain. The image of a certain ruthless guy had popped up in her mind, making it impossible for her to take Yamcha seriously.

"You don't have to give me an answer right away! I'll come back some other day and we can talk about it again!" The bad boy announced, standing up to his feet so as to leave. Right now; his preoccupation was on the reparation of his car. She simply gave him a nod as she watched him leave in the direction of his car. Good old Yamcha! He's car and material possession has always been way more important to him than het feelings. If only he'd valued her emotions. Too late now, she was reluctant to even accept his proposal. Not after she'd successfully moved on. Once he was out of sight, she slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand and groaned.

"Damn! What now! Not after I ki..." she paused thinking about Vegeta. She knew she felt something for him but it could be just a mere crush. Yamcha was the man she'd love for years and was she really going to turn him down for Vegeta? Or was she going to turn Vegeta down for Yamcha? This was getting really confusing and she probably needed to talk this out with her mom. She needed some advice. Now standing on her feet, she stomped in annoyance realizing what Vegeta had done. She needed to talk to that guy.

-Lunch had seemed to be the appropriate opportunity for Bulma's tantrum. She'd personally been taking care of preparing the saiyan's food while he sat at the kitchen table, arms crossed on his well toned chest with a smug smirk plastered on his face. She had to admit; such a distraction he was. She'd been trying to get him to talk but he was adamant on ignoring her. Apparently, he seemed quite happy with his accomplishment in torturing Yamcha.

"How could you Vegeta? You could've hurt someone!" She chastised the guy who'd been waiting for his lunch patiently. He seemed unfazed by her annoyance.

"Most importantly, you could've hurt yourself!" She screeched in frustration. The smug smirk that had once occupied Vegeta's lips for this whole time dissipated into a gasp.

"Tch!" He scoffed. "Why do you even care woman?"

She paused in her tasks and shot him a fierce glare. He wasn't irritated nor intimidated. In fact he was curious.

"Of course I should care about you! I wouldn't if you did it yourself!" She groaned, her blue eyes now aflame. "Why in the world do you like to get in trouble?"

"Tch! He deserved that!" He scoffed in vexation, trying to protest for his defense. He hated it when she would side with that loser of an ex that she had.

"I don't care about that! Just don't get yourself into trouble again!"

"Woman! You annoy me!" He spat bitterly. He couldn't understand why he was getting so upset upon her argument with him on Yamcha's topic. One thing for sure, he was pissed off at the fact that she was even talking about this fool.

"What? Annoy...you?" The words seemed to hurt her deeply as she spoke in broken fragment. It was like he'd shot several ki-blast at her heart.

"Yeah! You heard me! You're such a nuisance and a distraction to my training!" He smirked maliciously. She'd grown silent. Taking in her unbearable silence, he decided to push further.

"What's wrong woman? Don't you have anything to say?"

"I'm only trying to help you! Why do you have to be such a jerk?" She groaned, trying to ignore the pain in her bust.

"Quit sniveling! I'm not here to listen to your blabbering! Just cook me lunch!"

"I'm not your servant!"

"Yeah right! Can't handled being put in your place, eh?" He smirked arrogantly as he watched her approached him. The pained expression deepened. She had only one desire, to wipe that bloody infuriating smirk off his face and this was exactly what she did. The next thing his eyes and mind could've register, she'd slapped him causing his face to tilt slightly to the side. He was taken aback for a matter of seconds before furrowing his brows, trying to control his angst. After all, even though he would never admit it, he needed her help with the gravity room.

"You mean to say that your arrogant display of insults directed to me is just so you can teach me a lesson?" She yelled at him furiously and he slides off his stool, glaring scornfully into her eyes, screaming the word 'control, repeatedly in his mind so as to restrain himself from retaliating.

"Tch!" Giving her his usual scoff, he mocked right after; "so what if I did? Are you gonna complain about me to your miserable boyfriend?"

"Argh Vegeta! That's enough!" She was fuming. He shrugged arrogantly.

"Call me when you're done with the food! Until then, I'll be in my room!" He was going to exit the kitchen when she said something that stopped him.

"Hey you!" She called out in authority; "I've got something to say to you!"

"Oh yeah? And what would that b..." Despite the numerous fighters he's fought and the numerous planet he'd taken down, his eyes hadn't been sharp enough to register her next moves. Abruptly, she'd pulled him closer to herself, breaching the layers of personal space between them. Amidst the different aroma's present in that kitchen, her fragrance was his favorite one. He could smell the delectable scent of her strawberry shampoo, and her tongue, had skillfully snuck into his gaping mouth; it all but overpowered his senses as it sought some unreachable terminus. He was flabbergasted for a few seconds.

Understanding the implication of her actions and taking in his indifference, she concluded that it was probably best to terminate their mouth contact. Before she could withdrew herself though, his arms secured around her waist dominantly. He'd anticipated her intention.

She felt the rush of helplessness, the sinking yielding, the surging tide that left her limp. One of his hands had moved to fist in her hair, bending back her head, responding to her kiss softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made her cling to him for support in this dizzy swaying world.

Suddenly; he kissed her harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need she'd never known before, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she'd never known she was capable of feeling. Kissing him had been better than what she'd imagined it to ever be. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then, abruptly ripped himself away.

Annoyed by his withdrawal, the warmth of his saiyan body deserting her, she bits her lips at the early termination of their passion. Warmth had rushed to his harsh handsome cheeks as they drowned into scarlet red. The next thing he knew, she'd slapped him again. Right across the face; harsh and lourd. He was appalled by her reaction; before confusion settled in. She was the one who'd kissed him first, why did she retaliate as such.

"Why? You annoying wo..."

"Shut up!" She chided, interrupting him, index finger settling on his lips. He glanced down in astonishment.

"You're really...really bad!" She averred seriously, articulating each word with slow painful ease. His brows furrowed questioningly. Removing her finger from his lips, she grasped onto his hard chin and pressed her lips against his in a rapid kiss. Eyes wide like saucers, still sinking in confusion; he watched, gaping with a whimper, as she stepped away giggling happily; quite content with her accomplishment.

"Well! See you later, when lunch is ready!" She winked at him mischievously and walked away toward the stove. Placing his fingers on his trembling lips from the trail of sparks abandoned by her quick kiss, he glimpsed in dismay into the direction she'd just walked off. This woman was an interminable ocean of enigma.


	10. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE.**

-Vegeta's armor replica was finally complete. Figuring the how to gift it to him without the prince actually insulting her sleepless night of hard-work on the fabric, was the real deal. Remembering how he'd tossed the prototype back at her in fury made her shudder. The prince, could be a creepy man when he wished. But then; he's always been a tyrant. Mustering her courage, she heaved a sigh and took the outfit neatly wrapped in a box as she prepare to face a certain saiyan prince's wrath. Not that her work on the masterpiece hasn't been excellent but knowing Vegeta; he was a man full of whims and surprises. In short; he was unpredictable and one could never know what to actually expect from him.

Sauntering with slow elegance past her living room and up the stairs, she wiped her moist hand nervously on the fabric of her red dress coated in vertical pattern, standing like a foolishly shy school girl in front of his bedroom door, tugging the prized box under her left arm. Preceding the past few days, she's been relatively busy with her amelioration on his outfit and spent her countless nights eating dinner alone in her lab. It was done on purpose though; to avoid confronting him, afraid of the emotions she'd witnessed in his eyes, especially after they'd exchanged passionate kisses in her kitchen. Considering that they were going to meet face-to-face after a long time, she'd convinced herself that she had reason to be nervous.

She knocked lightly at his door with her knuckles, not realizing that she'd been holding her breath the whole time until she desperately needed to inhale due to an unconscious self-deprivation. Hearing a grunt from the other side of the door, she concluded that this man was too arrogant to politely invite her in. What did she expect from this ruthless saiyan anyway? It wasn't because they'd kissed, that it forcibly meant he was going to be gentler or considerate toward her. A surge of anger swept through every fiber of her body as her hands reached for the doorknob in an attempt to invite herself in. It had been a terrible mistake on her part since the door yanked open brutally, enough to momentarily lose balance and stumbled forward right into a hard-rock but smooth skin chest. The warmth of his body engulfed her and she had to bite her bottom lips to prevent herself from hissing with pleasure derived from their innocent skin-touching. A familiar deep masculine spicy scent fogged her senses, feeling intoxicated by his torturously delicious smell. She had to will herself to retrieve from him, from his warmth and comforting smell. When she did, she felt drastically drained from her energy, head light and it felt like she was drunk. Drunk from their previous space-invading proximities. His eyes bored in hers as his face warped in distaste at the sight of her. She was confused by the look he gave her.

"What possible reason could you have to disturb me, woman?" He sneered bitterly, his obsidian irises ravaging her features in complete hatred. For some reason, his scorned scrutiny stirred up a foreign ache within her core. An ache that she knew only he could satiate.

"I-I..." she paused trying to construct a comprehensive sentence as her own eyes hungrily absorbed the toned features of his naked body wrapped in a towel at waist level. Mentally driving the image of his gorgeousness away, she stared deep into his eyes and declared dangerously calm; "so much for finishing your armor eh?"

"Well! If you don't want it, I can take it back anyway!" She added after a few second of awkward silence and his orbs rapidly glistened down to where the box was tucked securely under her arm. Scoffing, he inclined to the side right hand still resting on the door, making space for her to walk in. Picking up on the significance of his actions, she strolled into his bedroom skittishly. Another ticklish silence settled between them as he went on to close the door. She gulped on her own saliva in an attempt to hydrate her parched throat. Turning into her direction confidently, his arms entwined over his chest in nonchalance as he gave her his usual death glare.

"Now speak woman! What exactly are your motives?" His tone was somewhat mocking when he'd said 'motives'. Even more confused than before now, she could not understand why the hell he was acting the way he did. What exactly did she do wrong?

"Well Mister! I'm here to give you your armor! If you weren't such a jerk in the first place, things would've been so much easier!" She protested in defiance since his previous comment had been enough to hit a nerve.

"Then give me the damn thing already!" He screeched in annoyance. Frustrated by his reactions, she tossed the box violently at him in an attempt to harm. Though deep down she knew he would dodge it and that his reflexes were excellent. He didn't dodge, he simply caught it gracefully in a hand, shot her another fierce glare before diving into the bathroom.

"Don't forget to put on some underwear you prick!" She yelled, lips trembling and cheeks overwhelmed in red. Why did she even say that?

"W-wha...what? Shut up!" He stammered inside the bathroom, from behind the closed wooden door. Apparently, she would never fail to surprise him.

'That woman is crazy!' He thought to himself, proceeding to put on the gear but taking her perverted advice into consideration.

Inside the bedroom, she sat on the edge of his bed, lingering deeper into his delicious smell. The scent that was still overwhelming around in her surroundings. At this moment, she agreed to herself that she would probably never get bored of it. He smelt good. In no time, the bathroom door went open, and the prince strode back into his bedroom, adjusting his white gloves on his hands to his liking. She hated to admit it, but he was tantalizingly stunning in the pair of black cuisse that accentuated every single pattern of his toned muscled legs, feet encased in white flat boot with golden solleret toe-box, the long sleeves fitting black t-shirt and his newly redesigned white breastplate connected to golden shoulder piece. His arms folded, gloved index-finger tapping impatiently on his black sleeved biceps as he stood by the doorway, clearly maintaining his distance from her. His stance conveyed an important message. A message that has not yet escaped the boundaries of his plumps thin lips pressed into an austere line.

"Is something wrong?" She asked carefully.

"So?" He questioned calmly; clenching his teeth afterward. He couldn't understand anyway why he sought for validation; especially from an earthling.

"So what?" Her face contorted in uncertainty and he glowered at her miserable failure to grasp the meaning of his evident question. At least in his opinion, the question had been straightforward.

"How do I look like, woman?" He sneered arrogantly, feeling superior in his new Saiyan armor. Although he would never admit it, the new design without the heavy golden shoulder pad, brought him enormous satisfaction.

"Hmm! Like the tyrant Vegeta I met on namek!" She dismissed passively, not wanting to feed his ego. She wasn't foolish, it was clear that he'd expected her to flatter him. The sullen look on his face disappeared as the corner of his lips twitched into a smirk. He'd taken it as a compliment when it was supposed to be an insult.

"So you were afraid of me after all?"

"Anyway!" She rolled her eyes. It would be a lie if she'd said otherwise. Gohan, Krillin and she, indeed used to be afraid of him on namek. They knew he was a cruel man and he would never hesitate one instant in obliterating a whole planet with its habitants. Somehow, something made him different. She couldn't grasped the 'what' though. "Does the fabric fit!"

"It fits perfectly! I'm impressed that an earthling could replicate the quality of the saiyan gear!" He'd spoken too fast. Apparently, his comment had been a direct compliment to her work. Her eyes sparkled with contentment. Finally; the ruthless saiyan had acknowledged her talent. Noticing the happiness on her face, he frown.

'What is she happy about?' He thought to himself.

"I'm glad you like it Vegeta!" She declared shyly, brushing some of her curls and tucking it behind her ears. She reminded him of some of Frieza's mignons' attitude when they were expecting to be rewarded after the successful completion of their mission.

"Now then! Leave if your business is complete!" He groaned uncomfortably. Not because of the outfit but because of her delectable scent teasing his nose and the torturous display of her smooth legs that her dress failed to cover, outstretched before her. He wondered how these beautifully well shaped legs would look like wrapped around his waist like his saiyan tail used to. His body heat had increased drastically and before he lost his reasons, he needed to drive her way.

"Not exactly! I also came to tell you that my bots are complete!" She paused and inhaled in deeply. Decidedly, this woman was hell bent on torturing him. He shifted his weight to the other leg, in an attempt to distract himself from her gorgeousness. She continued; "...and since my dad is not yet done with the simulator, you can train with them in the meantime!"

"Fine! I'll test them tomorrow! Now leave!" He insisted awkwardly, the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead, glistened across the edge of his brows. Her sharp eyes has noticed his stubbornness into driving her away. Standing up briskly, she stomped her feet furiously, glaring at him with a sullen face.

"You could at-least be polite!" She chastised, hands descending elegantly onto her waist. His irises moved alongside the simple gesture. His hungry eyes absorbed the sensual movement with considerable interest. He's seen her doing this numerous time before but unlike the previous time, the simple action was enough to fuel his arousal. If she didn't leave now, he wasn't sure he could control his impulse any longer.

"Woman you better..." He growled like a predator and continued, articulating each words slowly in authority: "...leave now!"

Although she was particularly curious with his strange behavior, she complied. Sighing, she rolled her eyes in defeat, sashaying toward his bedroom door. He pressed his eyes closed, diverting his gaze from her torturous yet delicious curvy waist swaying movement. He'd landed himself in a mess he had to at-least admit that.

-After literally having been hauled outside of his room, she decided to head for the terrace where she could calm herself with the beautiful display of the starry night and the soothing feeling of the wind against her delicate skin. She didn't realized how much time had went by until a certain someone snuck out behind her.

"I'd thought you were going to bed, woman!" His familiar cold voice startled her and she snapped her head at him curiously.

"I-I'd figure I'd come out here to...enjoy the peacefulness of the night!" She stammered helplessly, roving her sky blue irises over his godlike body. He was still wearing the gear and the moonlight did a great job into worshiping the patterns of his handsomeness. Remaining quiet, he approached the nonskid arms folded as usual, his demeanor erect beside her. She leaned forth, resting her forearms on the metal railings. A comfortable silence instilled between them as they both studied the starry sky.

Pausing a bit, he snuck a peek at her, studying her curiously, her scent overwhelming as usual.

"The stars looks amazing tonight!" She uttered transfix and the scowl on his forehead dissipated.

"Makes me really miss space travel, despite how dangerous and hostile the world is! I mean it's just so vast and..." she continued, sinking further in her trance. "...mysterious and beautiful!"

The more he listened to her, his hand tightened on the fabric of his sleeved bicep as painful memories of his planet and his people invaded his mind. Memories he'd tried for years to toss aside.

"Say? What was your planet like?" Her sudden question took him off guard. His face warped in angst.

"Tch!" He scoffed, teeth clamped. "Why are you here? And what's with your incessant blabbering? Don't you have other places to bring your chatter to? Like that groveling mongrel boy toy of yours?"

"Jeez! I'm asking what your planet is like! Not what color boxers you're wearing today! Sheesh!" She rolled her eyes at him while he gritted his clamped teeth at her. When she realized that she was probably not going to obtain any information from him, she resumed her star-gazing with a pensive air. Calming himself down, he studied her blankly. She was beautiful, he had to admit.

"It's superior in every aspect!" He stated calmly, surprising her to his turn and she tilted her head in his direction eyes wide opened in bewilderment.

"Canyons as big as your biggest continent! Fluctuating gravity anomalies...grave-marked battlefields honoring our befallen comrades and our fiercest enemies..." He continued, momentarily allowing himself to sink into a haze.

"Hmm? Doesn't sound like a greatest spot for a space vacation!" She declared absentmindedly, redirecting her gaze on the night sky, her face resting on her fist. He shot her a side glare.

"Vacation?" He sneered bitterly. "It's a wonder that this same shallowness is capable of conjuring up any of your hare-brained inventions!"

"I'll have you know that my hare-brained genius is the reason behind your gear and your bots!" She retaliated smugly. She continued; "...look! I get it you're a prince and stuff! You're used to being pampered and controlling people to have things done your way...but you're on earth here and things are not in your control like they were..."

"Shut up!" He cut her short. He didn't want to hear, anymore. If she wasn't going to leave, then he would.

"Huh?" She studied him quite puzzled. "Where are you going?"

"Just...shut up!" He croaked each words slowly, glaring at her from over his shoulder blade, hand balled up in fist beside his legs. Suddenly, his fury unleashed and he powered up. Blue glows surrounded his body and the amount of energy he was emitting was massive, causing her to stagger backward.

"How dare you speak so lightly..." he screeched furiously, swiveling in her direction and making no attempt to calm himself down while she studied him curiously, shielding her face from his alarming energy. He continued; "...about things you don't understand?"

"V-Vegeta! Please I didn't mean..."

"You know nothing about me!" He chided lourder, energy increasing tenfold as a result of his angst.

"P-Please Vegeta! You're going to blow up the entire balcony!" She pleaded helplessly for him to stop. His energy was so overpowering that it kept her staggering back until her hips pressed against the nonskid. She tried to pacify him; "...Li-listen...I-I'm sorry!"

"I can assure you I could run a kingdom down to the ground and back up again if I wanted to!" He wouldn't listen to reason. "But don't even assume for a second that even if power and control are my birth right, that I didn't fought hard for my entire life! What do you weaklings even know?"

"About what true power...what true control really mean?" He carried on with his rant, not even paying the slight attention to her. Abruptly, she was being propelled from over the nonskid as a result of his overbearing power-energy push and the next thing she knew, her eyes widened in shock replaying one thing in her mind. She knew she was falling, she knew she was probably going to die. Noticing the rapid change in situation, his face welcomed his own appalled look. As she felt from the balcony, she screamed pressing her eyes shut, awaiting the damaging impact of agony to her body. He was faster than anything as he jetted off the floor and caught her gracefully in his arms before she hurt herself. Pressing her securely against his chest, he landed skillfully onto the ground, staring down at her disheveled hair and face covered with her hands.

Upon the feel of his hard-rock body against hers, her eyes opened up on its own as they sank into obsidian irises studying her with some foreign emotions. He looked godly and handsome.

"Ah...heh heh!" She giggled nervously. "T-Thank you Ve..."

"Woman!" He stated dangerously calm. "Stop wiggling or I'll drop you!"

She gasped, drowning further into the oblivion of his beautiful stern eyes. The eyes she'd grown so fond of lately. Her hands glided over his shirt and secured around his neck. The gesture was enough to make him flinch but didn't drop her since he held her so firmly like his life depended on it. He noticed as she bite her lips invitingly, staring deep into his orbs and attempting to read his soul. Slowly, his face neared hers like they had a will of their own; like she was the magnet and was the metal. Engulf in her intoxicating scent, he would take her there itself if it were up to him. She prepared herself for the delectable feel of his lips against hers, pressing herself closer to him if it were even possible.

"Am I interrupting?" A familiar voice broke through their moment and both of their heads snapped in its direction. Vegeta was pissed while Bulma was surprised. "This must be a joke, right? Or is this really..."

'What is he doing here?' Bulma thought to herself as the familiar face of Yamcha came into view.

"So this is how you react...to my proposal? You throw yourself at him?" Yamcha reproached sourly. The woman simply removed her hands from around Vegeta's neck causing the man's brows to furrow.

'So she's still dating this loser?' He thought to himself, unable to prevent himself from getting annoyed. 'What am I even doing here?'

"Bulma? You don't want to answer?" Yamcha's persistent blabbering dragged him out of his trance.

"Well...Yamcha! What a pleasant surprise!" She answered sheepishly and Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the woman as his heart tightened in his chest. Clenching his teeth, he drop her to the ground and folded his arms.

"I'm outta here!" He declared calmly, ignoring the woman's whimpering as he strode away from them; although his heart was hammering painfully and his angst just wanted to unleash onto that bastard for even being her priority.

"Looks like you had your fun with someone else while I was looking forward to our reunion!" Yamcha dropped the bunch of flowers he's been holding onto the ground carelessly and diverted into the leaving man's direction.

"Hey you!" He called out arrogantly. Vegeta paused in his track and swiveled in his direction.

"Are you talking to me worm?" He spoke in authority; thankful that his voice didn't gave away the inner tempest that had unfold.

"Yes with you, you arrogant asshole! You don't really think that I'll let you off the hook after trying to seduce my girlfriend?"

"Yamcha!" Bulma tried to protest but Vegeta had already butted in.

"Seduced?" Vegeta mocked, lips twisting in an infuriating smug smirk. Bulma studied him curiously. He continued; "actually, she threw herself at me! But don't worry you fool! There's no way she would ever turn me on!"

"Bulma?" Yamcha side-glanced at her questioningly. Unfortunately, she was drowning in her own little world, a world of pain and agony ignited by Vegeta's sudden confession. She knew he was a prince and she knew he was rude. What else did she expect? And...yet...she felt hurt; deeply hurt by his indirect averment that she may never be good enough for him. He won, he'd successfully stroke her confidence.

'I thought there was something but...I didn't expect that reaction after we nearly...why did he say that?' She thought to herself as she watched him leave smugly indifferent. She was back to square one again. Still, her heart refused to believe it; 'no! I know that there is definitely something between us...but...why?'

"Bulma?!" Yamcha called again and finally, he had her attention.

"Yamcha! I-I can't do this..." She stated calmly, trying to maintain her composure as much as she could and not breaking down in front of her ex because of what a certain saiyan had said.

"What do you mean?! Don't tell me you love Vegeta!" Yamcha protested, stomping angrily.

"And what if...what if I do?" She stared at him helplessly, hoping he would get the message and stop pushing further since she already felt like trash.

"Unbelievable! Out of all the men that exist on earth you chose him?!"

"Yamcha please! D-don't say anything nasty about Vegeta!" She tried to use her remaining strength to retaliate. This was exhausting, both mentally and physically. She even had a headache.

"Well! I'm guessing that you don't want to be my wife!" He forced himself to calm down and Bulma heaved a sigh.

"Yamcha you're important to me! But I can't..." Her voice weakened, tears formed at the edge of her eyes as she watched Vegeta's frame by the doorway. To her, even if she'd wanted him to hear, she knew that it was impossible for him to hear her at this distance. Naive her, she didn't know that the said saiyan prince heard her lourd and clear. His heartache dissipated and a smirk plastered to his face. He'd been a fool to actually doubt her.

"Do you love him?!"

"I...I do!" Her voice cracked and her tears glistened freely across her face. Once inside, he suppressed his energy and stood next to the wall to listen to them. A strange feeling of guilt engulf him. He'd hurt her. "Pathetic I know! Falling for a guy who sees me as only a tool to his accomplishment!"

"It's okay! I guess, it's partly my fault!" Yamcha confessed and Bulma studied him with wide teary eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Had I not cheated on you with someone else, you wouldn't have been in such a mess! So literally, it's my fault!"

"Yamcha you don't have to..."

"Let me finish Bulma! Please..." This time, it was his turn to give her a helpless look and she simply nodded in approval.

"Had I been the best boyfriend, you would've never fallen in love with him! I guess that he was there for you when I wasn't and can't blame either of you for my mistake!" He sighed in defeat before continuing; "I hope things works out between you two...and even...even if we're not dating...I hope...I hope we..."

"Yamcha! We'll always be friends! No matter what! I promise!" She promised genuinely and Yamcha smiled at her weakly, feeling the pain in his heart. He lost her; he was too late.

"Well then; it's getting late! Be safe! Goodnight Bulma!" He averred painfully and although she knew he was hurting, although she knew that she had to say something, she remained quiet, not wanting to give him any hope whatsoever. Her decision has been made.

"Goodnight Yamcha!" She answered instead and after earning herself a nod, she watched the man who was once her boyfriend leave. Even if they wouldn't date anymore, he left as a friend and would return as such the next time they meet. This was the place she'd kept for him, somewhat grateful that he understood.

"I guess Vegeta is right after all! I'm a foolish woman!" She agreed to herself in a monologue.

He, who'd been leaning against the wall from inside, scoffed. He hasn't been the right man for her and still, she chose to love him? He should've probably been pissed about it because emotions to a saiyan was weakness. Still, he needed her, just as much as she wanted him. The confusion within his body was alarming enough to frustrate him. He hated not knowing and right now; he didn't know what to do or what was the best he could do. Emotions has never been one of his forte, so he decided to seek refuge within the four walls of his room where he could think with an empty mind.


	11. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN.**

-Days had flown by as he sank into his internal depression. She'd stop showing up for breakfast, lunch or even dinner. He knew it was partly due to what he'd said the other night. The gravity simulator however, had been completed and he'd resumed his training within the spaceship, using her drones. Strangely that night, he was restless and couldn't quite force himself to sleep due to the deafening sound of thunder. Glancing at the bedside table where the clock stood, he read 00: 00 a.m. Sliding off his bed, hand clasped to his forehead, he strolled toward the window.

"Damn it! I can't sleep because of this thunderstorm!" He muttered in a monologue and frown as he noticed the open door of the spaceship.

"Huh? What is this?" He questioned curiously, hearing the strange sounds coming from his simulator. "What is she doing there at this time? Don't tell me..."

A surge of anger engulfed him as he remembered her promise. She broke it. He knew she was a perfectionist but she did promised that she'd never approached the gravity room. Most importantly, he was worried. The image of her wounded, flashed through his head and he growled.

'I know she promised but...I have a bad feeling about this...' he thought to himself.

"Damn it woman! What are you doing there?!" He cursed alone in the dark, face twisted in anxiety.

On the other hand, within the spaceship, Bulma wiped her sweaty forehead as she glanced down at the set of wires she's been working on. She knew she'd broken her promise to Vegeta but this was something she had to do if she wished to ensure his safety.

"Alright! That should do it!" She sighed. The sudden thunder roar dragged her out of her trance and she flinched. She's always been secretly afraid of thunder.

"Damn it! Is something wrong with the electrical framework?" She diverted her attention to what she's been doing this whole time before being interrupted by the thunder.

"Come on!" She sank her hands into the circuits as she tried to work on it so as to reestablish the electricity.

"Ouch!" She shrieked in annoyance, mistakenly knocking her forehead against the control-board above her head.

"Okay! You know what?!" She muttered to herself as she pressed onto the emergency button above her head. "I think this might come in handy!"

"Pff! I was so close to..."

"Woman!" A sudden tap onto the metal behind startled her. The familiar voice chastised; "what the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazy? Do you wish to blow up the gravity room again!"

"Me? Crazy? I don't believe I heard correctly!" She sneered angrily, stood to her feet, hands gliding down to her waist as she faced the tyrant, before continuing; "think again! You were the one who blew up the simulator! You almost killed me!"

"You're the world most stupidest woman if you believes that!" He yelled back consumed with his own fury as he approached her.

"Stop calling me that! If you keep on being such a jerk, you can find someone else to help you out with your bots or even this machine!" She retaliated and added afterward; "I can't risk my life for someone who isn't grateful for what I'm doing! Especially you, who don't give a damn about anything!"

'What am I even thinking?' She thought to herself, biting over her lower lips completely vexed.

'Why is he even here?! Really! Who does he think he is?!' She studied his beautiful lips pressed into a thin stern line. He could've responded with harsh insult but he didn't. Something seemed awfully odd.

'I just want to...' her hand quivered beside her leg as she remembered the way he'd ditched her before Yamcha. The way he'd insinuated that she wasn't good enough for him. The frustration and anger that had accumulated within, wanted to break free from its boundaries.

"Your arrogance make me sick! Just leave me alone!" She yawped trying to slap him. Cursed his reflexes, he was faster than her when he'd caught her gloved wrist. She shuddered at the murderous glare he shot her.

'What did I just try to...and why is he...why...' Her mind overwhelmed with millions of unanswered questions. The more her eyes delved in his, the more she realized that her anger was slowly subsiding. He was devilishly handsome. Although, she knew he looked down on her, she still couldn't bring herself to detest him. He was in his usual black shorts with bare torse. The sexiness of his body made it hard for her to breath.

"No I can't!" He stated calmly. She was dying to ask him 'why' but knew he was probably gonna hurt her again with his harsh insults. She didn't want to be there; near him again. She just didn't.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." her voice trailed as her face warped in sadness. "Please just leave me alone!"

His grip tightening on her wrist, strange fancy bombarded his mind. Pulling her violently to himself, his lips landed perfectly in sync over hers, eating and devouring her desperately. Something he'd contemplated numerous time ever since she'd turned down the loser's proposal. Her skin crawl and her shackles rose at the electrical sparks that shot through her veins. His other strong firm hand secured around her waist, pulling her even closer, if it were possible as she moaned into his mouth. The mouth that had gently been torturing her. The next thing she felt, was his tongue breaking the boundaries of her lips and venturing into her mouth, battling with hers in an endless game of dominance. They both knew he'd win since he's always been the strongest between the both of them. He emitted a hungry throaty growl that vibrated against her lips and she melted. Literally just melted in his strong firm arms.

He tried to convince himself that whatever he felt in that instant was mere lust. Despite his resistance of the feeling that had slowly built up within him, he couldn't help but want her. He needed her. She's become indispensable. His curious hands explored further down until they were gripping her beautifully shaped bottom, pulling her upward with ease as she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist in anticipation, hands enlaced around his neck. He pressed her back gently against the metal control-panel; she gasped, breaking their kiss momentarily so as to sink her eyes in his piercing, unusually intense one; convincing herself that she wasn't dreaming.

"W-what are we doing, Vegeta?" She stuttered breathlessly from the feverish delectable kiss they've just shared, its sparks still sitting at the tip of her tongue. Hands cupping his face gently and thumbs caressing his cheeks. He hissed. He could feel the electricity from her touch too. At the moment, his mind stop functioning like his usual self. Everything that was happening just felt right.

"Isn't it obvious?" He smirked maliciously. "I'm returning the kiss you so boldly implanted on my lips twice, woman!"

She gasped in shock and he seized this opportunity to ravage her lips, this time more violently, unable to contain his hunger for her. She moaned countless time through their kiss, breathing his breath as their lips remained interlocked, refusing to let go of the other. One of his hands detached from her beautifully shape buttock and glided on the fabric of her dress up to palm her breast. Head jerk back, eyes wide at the sudden pleasure of his gentle massage on one of her plump bust, she gapped, inhaling in deeply. Worshipping one of her orbs with his hand torturously, he watched as she twitch and moaned pleadingly in ecstasy. It was an euphoric view. Hands tightening on his bare shoulder blade, nail clawing gently at his skin, she pulled him into another kiss, unable to get enough of it.

In the blink of an instant, he remembered something. Ruthlessly ripping away from her, dropping her carelessly in the process, he took a few steps back, distancing himself from her as far as possible, face glowering, lips pressed in a thin line, arms folded over his chest in austerity, and eyes narrowed fiercely at her as he watched her whined in pain from the impact of her ass landing brutally on the floor. She whined in agony, blinking away the tears and rubbed her bottom in a desperate attempt to rid herself of the pain.

"Why you jerk? Why would you do that?!" She sneered bitterly, eyes getting teary.

"Woman!" His tone was harsh and cold, matching the the roaring of the thunder outside. It was like he'd discarded the little piece of emotions he'd displayed earlier and was back to his tyrant self; back to when she first met him on namek and he was giving her a murderous glare that made her shudder. He continued; "it's part of your plan, isn't it?"

"W-what do you mean Vegeta?" She stammered confusingly.

"Don't lie to me woman!" He spat sourly, glaring at her in complete distaste. A look that she hated to see on his face since it only meant that he was disgusted by her. The pain was overwhelming as her heart tightened in her bust and she felt like she was suffocating. "I bet Kakarot sent you here to disturb my training! All of your caring was just a show to lure me! Your main motives was to distract me from the beginning, isn't it?"

"W-what a-are you talking about?" She stammered helplessly currently under a shock; trying to understand what exactly was happening. Her head seemed to have undergone a sudden blackout; unable to think straight.

"No! I'm sure of it! Why else would you try to sabotage the gravity room? Either you wished to kill me or you wanted to hinder my training! Your care was a facade to cover up for your stratagem!" He accused mercilessly, his angst engulfing him. The words were distressing to her. It was like he'd fired numerous ki-blast at her heart.

"I-I did no such thing!" She stuttered in confusion placing her hands over her arching forehead. Her tears were free from their boundaries as she weeped noisily and repeated constantly; "I did no such thing!"

"Oh yeah?!" He mocked cruelly. "And why exactly are you here in the middle of the night, huh? Especially when everyone else is sleeping? If it weren't to sabotage the gravity room so you could kill me, then what is it? Tch! Hell I could kill you right now, you nuisance!"

"I'm...I'm telling you I did no such thing! P-Please...I beg you...don't hurt me!" She sobbed harder burying her face in her hands, curls disheveled.

"Quit with this sniveling or I'll blast you now!" He yawped, extending a hand so as to create a ki-blast. As the energy began to form into a small ball, he growled; "You disappoint me!"

"Why?!" She shifted her teary gaze into his in disdain. The scorned stare she shot him was surprising. "Why do you hurt me as such?! You think that your ki is gonna hurt me? You're wrong! Your words did Vegeta! Or maybe I shall say the prince of all saiyan!"

"What are you blabbering about, woman?!"

"Why?! What was my mistake?!" She stood to her feet firmly and approached him with determination. "What are you gonna do? Blast me? Go ahead! Do just that!"

His eyes widened like saucers before gritting his teeth at her. He felt awkward, like he wasn't actually doing the right thing.

"I...hate you! I really do! And the worst part is..." she muttered slowly, emphasizing each of her words carefully, a pool of tears glistening down her face freely. "I can't even get rid of the love I feel for you! So kill me so we can be over with this already!"

"Tch!" He scoffed, ki-blast dissipating. He hated himself for being weak but he knew deep down that she couldn't be lying. The worst part was that Bulma hating him was inconceivable. His heart ached and even if he wished to get rid of the pain, he knew it wouldn't leave him. "I'll let you off this time! But try to get near me again or pretend to be worried about me and I'll kill you without hesitation!"

After uttering his final words, he turned on his heels, walking away toward capsule 4 exit door. Sinking to the ground, she cried helplessly, alone. Everything had taken an abrupt turns of event. A turn that made her felt like she was dying inside.

Outside of the spaceship, he could hear her cries and sobs of agony but was too overwhelm by his own confusion to actually understand the reality of things. His inner turmoil had placed him in a position that he couldn't trust anyone but himself. By the way he'd lived, he was convinced that there was no such things as kindness or care. If he wanted to reach the legendary transformation then he should only be discarding unnecessary emotions. Amidst the thunderstorm night, he abandoned her since he couldn't save himself, saving her was inadmissible.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN.**

-The amelioration of capsule 4 had been successful. Of course, she would only work on it late at night when everyone was dead sleeping so as to avoid any direct confrontation with the devil himself. The reason be that, a few days back when Vegeta had insulted her, she'd realized that she didn't actually wished to be accuse of things she never even thought of. Knowing deep down that Vegeta was a conflicted man, she'd decided to avoid him as best as she could for the rest of the week. He'd made it clear enough that he didn't want her near him and she'd respected his choice. She might have been wrong after all; to believe that there was some sort of connection between them both.

Tools packed neatly in her toolbox, she picked at her fingertips in an attempt to remove her working gloves before wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. Bending down, she picked the toolbox up, shot a last scrutiny at her work to ensure herself that everything was perfectly completed and then finally sauntered out of the spaceship when she was fully satisfied. Considering how sweaty, sticky and tired she was, she concluded that after eating the dinner that she'd missed, she would shower, change in neat clothes and sleep for the rest of the day. Closing the heavy metal door to the spaceship, she glanced at her hand-watch and read 2:30 a.m. Outside, it was still dark and the only source of light she had, came from the moon. Thankfully, it was enough to lighten her path as she trotted lazily in the direction of her house, fatigue overwhelming her small body frame.

Once in her kitchen, she opted for the only food that would provide her with enjoyment; instant-ramen. Pouring water in the plastic bowl, she sat patiently at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for three minute to expire. Three minute was what kept her from devouring her favorite dish. Staring at the noodle before her, elbow erect on the table and face resting as support in the palm of her hand, she sighed numbly; as if the reason of her sadness was the ramen when in fact, it had been something else.

"I wonder what I did wrong!" She uttered pensively while the event from the other night replayed constantly in her mind. With each criticism she directed toward her own self, she finally realized that as time went by, the more she felt like she wasn't hungry anymore. In fact, ever since her argument with the saiyan prince, she has been eating less and less. It was like she'd indirectly been sinking into a depression. Picking up the bowl of fully prepared ramen, she slide out of her stool and walked toward the fridge, opening its door and storing the food in there. Instead, she picked up a box of milk, opened its lid, drank from it and then toss the empty container in the bin.

Swirling around so as to head for the exit, she fidgeted in spot at the sight of the sexy shirtless godlike devil that stood by the doorway, arms folded in superiority, brows furrowed in austerity while he observed her. Stupid her, she'd let her guards down and was so damn lost in her own thought that she didn't even hear him. Stuck between ignoring him and actually engaging a conversation, she chose to ignore him. He'd made it clear that he didn't want her near him. Yet, the more she stared at him, the more her heart ached. He was in nothing but his pair of black tights, shirtless and barefoot. In other circumstances, the only view of it would've been mouthwatering. Right now, it was suffocating. Especially when her heart cried out in agony from all the stuff he'd said to her; from the way he'd threatened her. As she slowly drifted back to reality from her pool of pain, she realized that they'd been making eye-contact the whole time. None of them uttered a word and the tension between them was growing each seconds.

He was unable to sleep due to his nightmares. They'd grown even more irritating for the past few days, now that the woman was no more invading his privacy. He'd figure out he'd just head downstairs so as to grab himself a dry toast and some milk but to his dismay, she was there, sitting on a stool by the kitchen table, staring at her ramen bowl like it disgusted her. He heard her muttered something. Although her voice was smooth and soft, he heard her perfectly due to his hearing abilities. Brows furrowed, he wondered about the things that was going on in her mind and for some reasons, deep down, he knew she's been thinking of him. The more he stared at her, he noticed the dark circles underneath her swollen eyes, she looked paler than usual and if he couldn't sense ki, he'd said she was probably sick. On the contrary, her ki indicated that she was perfectly fine physically, the issue seemed to be stemming from something else and he knew exactly what. Her swollen eyes was enough to depict the numerous nights she's cried herself to sleep and her paleness was proof that she wasn't eating enough. He watched her fragile body get out of the stool she sat on, store the untouched food in the fridge, drank down a bottle of milk and when she finally noticed him, she blanched, eyes staring at him distantly. After a few more second, he saw the realization in her usually lively beautiful blue irises and noticed as she cringed, grimacing in distaste. Was he such a terrible person? The action was enough to set his heart ablaze and the pain was indescribable. He heard her sighed in defeat, lowering her gaze as she tried to walk pass by him. If it was privacy that he needed then privacy he would received.

Just when she'd thought she was going to reach the corridor, he extended his left arm, placing it against the doorframe beside him and blocked her way. Taking a few step back, startled from the gesture and avoiding any skin contact, she glared at him. What now?

"Woman!" He hissed bitterly like he'd been burned by the only attempt of trying to converse with her. She narrowed her eyes at him, feeling extremely beat by his hurtful actions and his scornful unsympathetic tone. Soon, he ordered; "Get me something to eat!"

She said nothing and simply went back on her steps, removing several ingredients from the cupboard and fridge so as to confection something edible for him to eat. Knowing Vegeta, he was never one to ask for help. Not even for food. Strangely this morning, he just wanted her there, with him, like good old time. Even if they weren't talking or exchanging insults, the only fact of having her at a close proximity or in the same room as him was enough to bring him relief.

He'd expected her to protest and shout back at him, telling him that she wasn't his servant or slave. But she did no such thing and scrutinizing her stance, he concluded that he might just have hurt her real bad. Disappointed he was by her compliance when usually she was a fierce woman. Disappointed he was by himself for damaging her and robbing her of her sparks.

One hour went by until his food was ready. Considering that he ate more than 25 servings, she had to spend an enormous amount of time to get him the amount of food that would actually pacify his hunger. As he picked up his chopstick to dig into his noodle, he arched an eyebrow into her direction. Her back currently facing him, unlike any previous days, she wasn't going to wait for him to finish; she was leaving. Every single part of him screamed and begged for her to stay a little longer, feeling the void of her unkept company. A company he'd grown accustomed to, ever since he'd started staying with the Briefs. Even if it was for a few more minutes. Trying to find something to say without seeming desperate, he decided to comment on the food.

"What in the world is this?" He screeched in disgust and she froze in her track, rolling her eyes around so as to stare at him in confusion.

"Woman! This food taste bad! Are you trying to poison me?"

"If it's too bad for your liking, just throw it away! Will save us both from the trouble!" Her voice was rude and merciless. He'd heard her throw insults at him before, but today, her rigid tone had managed to get under his skin. Placing the chopstick back on the table, he got out of his chair and saw her flinched. She was the only person on earth whom he wished desperately wouldn't be scare of him. Approaching her slowly, he noticed how she was trying to distance herself from him by taking a few steps back. Back in the days this particular gesture would've amused him, right now, it pissed him off. Was she disgusted by him or something?

"Tch!" He scoffed in annoyance. "Woman! What's wrong with you?"

"You're actually asking me what's wrong with me?" She chuckled mockingly malevolent and glared back into his piercing irises. "It appears that his highness has already forgotten what he did wrong!"

"Tch! And what exactly did I do wrong?" He was strangely calm as he watched her eyes widened in shock and irritation warped her face. Suddenly, she was her old self again. Daringly poking onto his bare chest with her index-finger, she groaned.

"Unbelievable! You accused me of conspiring with Goku to disturb your training! You accused me of sabotaging the simulator and the worst of it all was accusing me of wanting to kill you when all I wanted, was to help you and care for you?" She chastised making sure she'd emphasized on her words for dramatic effect.

"Why? Why do you even care?! In fact, I was the reason behind the death of your loser friends and instead of despising me like the others, why are you even preoccupied with my wellbeing?" He folded his arms quite vexed.

"You know why? Because last time I checked, you were made of blood and flesh too! You're capable of feeling and..."

"Enough!" He interrupted her abruptly, gritting his teeth at her. "I don't feel anything! There's no such thing as 'feel'!"

"Oh yeah? Then you shouldn't be obsess either in surpassing Goku if you couldn't feel in the first place! Do you know what I think?" She paused glaring down into his obsidian orbs in determination and when he said nothing, she continued: "I think that you're frustrated! Frustrated of not being good enough! And if you are capable of being frustrated! It means that you are capable of feeling and experiencing emotions like the rest of us! And I don't care what you think or say, we both know I'm right!"

A burdening silence had settled in and when he made no attempt to answer back, she took it as her cue to leave. Part of her was praying for him to stop her, to talk to her and for them to solve their issues, but he never did. Heart throbbing painfully in her bust, she took off into the direction of her bedroom, disappointed by the fact that the unknown feeling that bind them together was not strong enough for him to hold onto her. What had she expected anyway? Especially from a saiyan who'd spent countless years of his life in destroying planets with only snaps of his fingers? The farther it went, she got the impression that she might probably not win after all.

-Leaning her weight over the railing of her terrace, later that night, she devoured the starry sky curiously with her gaze. She smirked to herself, thinking that she would've probably never met Vegeta if it wasn't for her space travel to namek. Knowing that he could be a very demanding and energy consuming man to deal with but the heart wanted what it wants and she knew deep down, she'd still be craving for him.

"I've been here for hours and not even a single shooting star?" She sighed dreamily, observing the pitch black sky enveloped in shiny little stars, with hope engulfing her sky blue irises. As per the earth's culture, making wishes at the sight of a shooting star was magical. Perhaps, this was the type of magic that she needed to sparkle up her life.

"Tch! If it's a shooting star you want..." A familiar frosty hoarse voice startled her and she swirled in his direction curiously. He was in his usual saiyan attire. The attire she'd crafted especially for him. Somehow, it pleased her to see that even if he refused to acknowledge her emotions for him, he was at-least not discarding the things she's put in so much effort to make. Ignoring the harsh expression on his handsome face, she deliberately roved her eyes onto the toned shapes of his body. She had to admit, the armor did his beauty justice. He'd not failed to notice either, the dark emotions grazing her eyes but instead, he decided to continue, voice laced with venom; "woman! Close your eyes!"

"What? What for?!" She protested, brows knitted together in severity, eyes shifting back to his obsidian one.

"Woman! Don't argue! Just do it!" He reiterated, cheeks particularly flustered and piercing black orbs glaring deep into her soul. She opened her mouth so as to retaliate but realized that her throat dried out and she practically had nothing to say either. Heaving a sigh, she nodded and complied with whatever he'd asked her to do.

Directing one of his hand toward the sky, a ki-blast formed at the end of his palm before releasing the accumulated energy ball. He felt stupid indeed but there was something deep inside that wanted nothing but to witness her smile and joy again.

"Now open your eyes!" He ordered and she did. Blue irises widening in amazement as she stared at the sky, her lips twisted into an open mouth smile. Upward, into the black sky coated with shiny beads, were several shooting-star racing in different direction. Clasping her hands together, she quickly pressed her lids shut and made a wish. Vegeta, arms entwined over his toned chest, watched her with interest.

"How did you do that?"

"Nice huh? It's a secret!" He declared smugly, the corner of his lips twitching into a cocky smirk.

"Oh Vegeta! Thank you!" She whispered softly, her voice regaining its usual glint of excitement as she studied the rigid man approached her. After what seemed a long torturous stride, he finally stopped beside her, body erect and tensed as usual. She wondered if he never relaxed.

'Well! Can't tell her I just blasted an asteroid just to see her smile!' He thought to himself maintaining his cocky smirk, joining her in the star gazing. He remembered that they'd done this a few weeks back and how they'd nearly kissed before a certain someone had breached their moment.

"So?!" She questioned softly, interrupting the comforting silence that had settled between them. "Why are you here Vegeta?"

"Woman!" His voice held mystery as he stared at the stars distantly. Ever since their conversation this morning, something has been tormenting him. "Back on my planet, if a saiyan showed emotions other than his thirst for battle and his desire to grow stronger, this man was considered as weak!"

"Feelings doesn't make you weak Vegeta! In fact..." She paused studying him affectionately. "This is what makes you stronger!"

"I do not know what you expect from me! But whatever you want and desire, I cannot fulfill them!" His voice was strident and raucous as usual, but unlike the other days, she could feel his anguish.

"Ve-Vegeta!" She called onto him desperately, hauling him out of his trance. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, maintaining his stiff posture. "Y-You don't have to carry everything on your own back! I'm begging you..."

His eyes widened for a matter of seconds before softening as he studied her curiously. She had no idea how much her words brought relief to the distress of his heart. Noticing the foreign mix of emotions in his eyes, she loomed closer and his breathing, hitched. The overwhelmingly magnetic attraction was reestablished and she knew he could feel it too.

"You're foolish woman!" He declared grimly, taking a few steps back so as to maintain his austere demeanor. The last thing that he needed was to melt and give in to her charm. "Do you even realize that you're helping someone who might even destroy your planet afterward?"

"You would've done it already if you wanted to! Yet; I'm very much alive and breathing!"

"The reason I've kept you and your miserable family alive is because you served me well with your inventions!" He screeched mockingly while she stared at him in disbelief. His evil side was taking over. Old habits died hard.

"Y-you mean that..."

"Listen to me carefully; after I've become a super saiyan! I'll defeat those androids, kill Kakarot and destroy this miserable planet of yours! Until then, serve me well and maybe I shall spare your..." He didn't even had the time to complete when the palm of her slender hand had collided violently against his face. She stared at him in disdain and although he was irritated, he kept his cool and glowered back at her. To him, this conversation was over. His motives has always been to destroy earth and defeat Goku. Unfortunately, he'd been quite delayed due to the new twist of event with the android. Growling, he took a few more steps back and walked away.

"V-Vegeta! Wait!" She called several time desperately at him but he wouldn't listen. He was too stubborn, arrogant and prideful to even listen to an earthling. Knowing that his actions was gonna hurt her deeply, he ignored the woman and walked off the balcony, reminding himself the true purpose of his presence on earth. The truth was, having such a pure and innocent creature such as her worrying for someone as evil as he was, was revolting, disturbing and annoying. Hurting her wasn't what he desired but he knew no way other than to vent his frustration and confusion on others through his harshness. Her affection for someone like him fueled his fury since deep within, he hated himself for the man he'd became. He was robbed of his freedom and happiness. People knew him as a tyrant and feared him for his cruelty. This had been a title and reputation bestowed upon him since he was being handed to the Frieza force, and living a life other than what he'd been taught to, was something incomprehensible and beyond his grasp. It confused him to not know and because of this same confusion, he was hurting her.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE.**

-Applying some lips gloss to her beautiful pink lips, she winked mischievously at the woman staring back at her from the mirror. She'd just finished with her shower, shaving her legs and all required area that held unwanted hairs on her female body. She was almost complete with her makeover, the only final touch that was left was to spray some perfume and she would be done. The perfect gift for the perfect night.

Earlier that day, after talking to Chichi about the confusion that has settled in her life, she was reminded of the fact that she wasn't just any woman. She was Bulma Brief and being who she was, when she'd wanted something badly, no one could actually stop her from acquiring it.

She knew that whatever she was about to do, was risky. She might as well be rejected by him tonight but this was a must if she wanted to rid herself of her own doubts. It took her long enough and now, she was fully prepare for him. In fact, never before had she done whatever she was planning to do. Nervous was the appropriate term to describe her state of mind. Only one of the two possible scenarios could go down; either she would earn herself a rejection or she would spend the most wonderful night of her life. To her however, she personally wanted to teach him a lesson. Give him something to crave for her and make him realized that the connection between them was more than mere lust.

Wrapping the pink, silky, off-shoulder bathrobe with lace edges, around her delicately feminine frame without bothering to knot the tie closure together, she grasped onto the fabric tightly to keep it from revealing the patterns of her naked body underneath.

"You can do this!" She muttered words of encouragement to her own-self, took one last glimpse at herself and minced into her bedroom, continued her way barefoot into her corridor and climbed up some of the stairs that led to the devil's bedroom. She'd been completely transfixed to notice that she'd reached his bedroom door in no time, one hand resting onto the handle while the other held her bathrobe securely together. She sighed, hesitating a bit, heart pounding vehemently into her bust that it echoed deafeningly in her ears.

'Should I do this?' She wondered hesitantly, studying the steel door, like they held the answers to her question. Movements from the corner of her right eyes caught Bulma's attention and she elegantly tilted her head to the side to watch the person. By the way her skin crawled and her shackles rose, she didn't have to stare at him to know who he was.

He stood there, a few steps away from her, dressed in nothing but his blue armor tights, white, golden solleret boots, bare chest and eyes narrowed at her in austerity as he studied her every moves with extreme curiosity. Her lips twitched into a shy expectant smile. He was handsome. More than ever. Not even her smile was enough to alter the grim gnarl expression of his face. Shifting her malicious blue irises back to the steel door, she gently opened it and took a few steps into his bedroom, subtly inviting him to participate in her sin. Now that she'd set foot into the devil's den, she reached the point of no return.

She didn't have to look back so as to know that he was already there, standing by the doorway. The room had heated up drastically enough for her to feel the electrifying sparks that had travel from their unconnected bodies.

With shaking hands, she slowly unsecured the bathrobe and delicately let it slide off her shoulder-blades, glistening onto her back and collapsing on the ground behind her foot, leaving her stark naked before his obsidian, inflexible piercing orbs. Turning slightly to face him, she offered him another shy smile, rounded cheeks flustered as she willed herself to approach him.

When they were close enough to each other, she noticed that the stern scowl on his forehead hadn't falter. Taking one last attempt to tempt him into sharing her sinful game, she ogled at him with hungry eyes, roving her hands greedily across the delectable pattern of his torse, and she relished the feel of him, delighted as her touch raised goosebumps along his flesh, exploring his body.

Flinching momentarily under her grip, he violently clutched onto her wrists, suddenly pulling her flush against him, body slamming into each other, warmth enveloping them both as a gasp escaped Bulma's lips, she felt him move so he was close enough to take in her breath. He tried to fight back the decoy she'd thrown at him, but impossible to feign indifference to her enticement when she was this painfully appealing.

She experienced her entire body heat rise in response to his confining proximity, and she shuddered when she felt his hands explored the skin of her back. Delicious tremors ravaged her body, her legs were threatening to give away. Kicking the door shut behind him impatiently, his strong firms hands finally secured around her soft buttocks, the heat of his touch scorching her and he lifted her upward, effortlessly, anticipating the fragility of her body.

Taking up his cue, she wrapped her legs around his rocky waist in approval and stared down into his intense eyes, breath labored. Bulma's entire body fell nearly limp at the hungry look that grazed his black irises, and her palms burned to touch his face, to feel his skin beneath her fingertips. He inhaled in deeply, pushing against her until his lips was close enough to brush against hers as he uttered huskily; "woman! What are you doing to me!"

Even before she could formulate a coherent thought, his lips was crashing against hers almost violently, and she could do nothing more than mewled in delight, her hands clawing convulsively at the skin of his broad shoulder-blade. It felt like lightning was shooting into her skin from every inch of her that was touched by him, and she shuddered as the shocking feel of him zipped through each nerves within her body.

If she'd had the least bit of hesitation before, all she did currently was melt against him as his lips moved over hers, the force of his assault wreaking havoc on her every faculty, and Bulma felt helpless, swept away by the tide of his ardor. She heard herself moan, eyes closing on its own as his mouth pressed insistently, delicious upon hers. He groaned, then pulled away from their kiss, and she clawed desperately at his shoulders, enticing him to come back, to kiss her again.

Despite her impatience, he was fast enough in his long strides, carrying her to his bed, and effortlessly laying her down onto the mattress. Hastily, he begin to rid himself of his boots, and tights, sending it scattering across the floor with sensual ease while she observed the beauty of the man who was about to take her and turn her night into a wonderful one.

He suddenly descended upon her, holding her down onto the bed as he wrapped his large hands about her waist, lips leaving a long trail of burning desire from her mouth and down her throat. She cried out, fingers pressing at his waist. His very presence over her felt like a drug, dulling Bulma's mind, her senses on alert as she felt his torturous worshiping kiss smoldering onto her skin. She inhaled in deeply, only to take in the intoxicating scent of his body, the sinful musk of his sweat.

She parted her legs wider, and felt him move to position himself between her spread legs, his hands now cupping her buttock while his hot mouth descended on one of her erect pink pearl. She keened softly, the sound small and sharp, as her nipple puckered beneath his tongue.

"Ve-Vegeta!" She moaned, and he grunted in response, one hand moving to knead gently at her other breast. Her whole body was aflame, her legs stiff in anticipation, and she felt a strange pain bloom within her core, starting from low on her stomach. She pulled him closer against her, hips grinding against his, knowing instinctually that this pain, he could make it go away.

"Bulma!" He breathed noisily as his mouth released her breast, and tweaked naughtily at the reddened bud before diving in to nib at its twin. She felt his hand caress her belly, before it snaked lower until one of his fingers went to rub at her mound teasingly, pulling a strangled gasp from deep within her chest.

"Tch! Woman, you're so wet!" He let out a sinister, almost animalistic throaty growl that vibrated against her bust. "Are you truly so ready for me, Bulma?"

She gasped, realizing that it was the third time he'd actually called her by name. He didn't give her the time to answer, as he pressed his shaft against her private, earning himself a few hungry moaned from her beautiful pink lips. She looked down at him, long, large and turgid, before he leaned down, so that his chest was on hers, rubbing deliciously against her sensitive nipples. She felt him rub her from below, and a fissure of fear went through her as she realized that he was about to spear her with his body.

"Wait!" She whispered, her hands going to his cheeks, and he looked down at her face while he poised to penetrate her. He could see the hesitation in her beautiful blue irises. He stopped his body, frozen above her, the round bulb of his cock rubbing torturously at her entrance, at the nub that shocked her with pleasure from each light pass.

"Woman! I want you!" He confessed with a low ferocious growl, and moved to nip teasingly at her jaw while he ground against her hips. Her head crashed onto the pillow, whimpers escaping the boundaries of her trembling lips, mind a scattered mess.

He felt so good, and Bulma's heart leap as she felt him hump her from below, a hungry groan escaping her at the thought of the pleasure that awaited her. His dark gaze met hers, and within the unfathomable darkness, was a siren's call that pulled her every fiber needy, aching for him to fill her. Raising her hands, she tangled her fingers in the thick strand of his hair, and pulled him down so their lips connected again. He kissed her, devoured her as his thickness began to push in. She hissed.

With another deep impatient growl, he pulled her body against him as his hips surged hard, and he breached her with near brutal force, making her bite down on his lower lips as the most poignant pain seared her from inside.

"It...It hurts!" She whined, feeling the tears glistening from her eyes. His body stiffened and tensed above her, as he glanced down at her in dismay.

"W-woman!" He called at her desperately, in an attempt to convince her to stare at him. His voice was a hypnotizing lullaby that immediately caught her attention. Her teary gaze met his. "Have you known no man?"

"I...I don't know what you mean!" She stuttered, fearing that he might just feel disgusted by the like of her. After all, he did despise weaklings.

"Don't you?" He asked in severity. "Because I think you do!"

"I-I...Vegeta I..."

"Don't lie to me! I can feel you! I can feel that you've known no man!" He hissed huskily, his eyes contorting into an intense foreign display of emotions.

"Why else do you think he would've cheated on me?" The corner of her eyes overwhelmed with an increasing amount of tears at her sudden confession and his body relaxed. She was afraid; afraid that he would abandoned her after they've come so far, for sole reason of not being good enough.

"How can you have been dating and never..."

"I...I never felt ready for him! Ready for this! I-I've always felt like he wasn't the one and that s-something was wrong!"

"Since the moment I first laid eyes on you, I have wanted you, woman, as you have ever since wanted me," he said, making her gasp.

"I know why you never desired him," he pushed further. "It is because the gods themselves knew that you must save that desire for me!"

"Y-you mean to tell me that you're not upset, prince?"

"Vegeta!" He corrected.

"Such a relief!" She heave a sigh in solace.

"Now then! Shall we continue!" The corner of his lips twitched into a cocky malicious smirk. One that only she was lucky enough to have witness.

"B-but i-it...h-hu..."

"Hush..." he whispered, his normally fierce voice soothing against her wet cheek. "Stop moving! Relax!"

His hands fitted comfortably up and down her spine, his hips moving in gentle motion against hers, grinding slowly, helping her through the shock of just being deflowered.

It felt like a small eternity, but before long, his body began to elicit the most delectable sensation from within her, and she moaned when he began to move more insistently, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. She panted hard, the sweat dripping down her brows and mixing with the drying tears as Vegeta worked his magic above her, his body slapping sensually against hers, slick skin touching deliciously. A new, unfamiliar sensation began to build up in her core, she cried out, almost fearful of the feeling.

"Ve-Vegeta!" She called out breathlessly, out of her mind with the pleasure flowing through her limbs. Her legs had seized, her arms trembling as she held onto his thick neck, tantalized by the hawklike focus of his gaze on her lips.

"I-I...Vegeta!" She keened again and he finally looked up, meeting her eyes. The heavy sensation at her core suddenly burst, and Bulma mewled loudly, eyes widening as she convulsed in his arms, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt him move faster, picking up the pace hard and fast, in and out of her body.

She stopped shaking as tremors began to quake within him, and watched as his jaw felt slack, rough, uncontrolled breaths heaving through his chest as bitten fragments of her name spilled spastically from his lips. Suddenly, his face contorted in what looked almost like pain as he shuddered out a curse, and she gazed at him, imprinting the euphoric look on his face, into her memory. His face flooded in ecstasy, as he came within her, filling her body with his essence, the evidence of their moment of weakness spilled down her inner tights. He inhaled in noisily, eyes narrowed at her lips, forearms resting above her head for support as he studied her beautiful small body beneath him.

The view was tantalizing and forever stored in his memory. A mischievous grinned extended on his mouth as he ogled at her pink swollen lips. Her arms tightened around his neck, willing him to rest his head against her bust but he wasn't over just yet.

"Now just wait woman! Not so fast!" His grin grew wider. "I'm not done yet!"

He absorbed in the delicious view of her bewildered face and leaned forth to place another, long lingering kiss on her delicately soft lips. She was delicious, he had to agree. Against her better judgement, the feel of his rough hands on her smooth skin felt indescribably good, and Bulma moaned in an immediate acquiesced as she felt him growl against her, his teeth nipping at the side of her neck.

"Vegeta!" She gasped. "Don't..."

"Don't what?" He asked, his breath hot as flames, breathing against her neck, torturously tempting her into sin yet again.

"We can't...not again...I-I'm..." She groaned in a mixture of pain and desire when she felt his teeth suddenly bite down into the side of her throat. She cried out with renewed arousal, her treacherous hands moved to clutch greedily at his arms, clawing at his skin as his hard rock chest pressed against her naked breast.

"Ehe! Insatiate, are we?" He growled teasingly, his infuriating smug, cocky smirk plastered on his face. "You want me again woman! You cannot convince me otherwise!"

She wanted to groan in frustration at the truth of his words as she felt her entire body respond to his nearness, arching toward him as he laved her neck with careless kisses, his lips leaving a burning trail that ricocheted from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. His tongue and lips suckled her, his teeth biting repeatedly against her collarbone, playing with her skin until his pleasurable caress left rapidly darkening bruises on her skin. When she was heaving with want, Vegeta removed himself from her and her lips contorted in a pout.

He pulled back, and she took the opportunity to let her irises feast on the sight of his body underneath the only source of light that seemed to be coming from the moonlight piercing through the window of his bedchamber. He too seemed to like what he saw, his eyes hungrily took in the view of her appealing body, his gaze pausing on the plumpness of her breast and the roundness of her hips, before stopping to marvel at her now dripping core with contentment.

"Your mongrel boyfriend is such a fool!" He averred, praising each features of her feminine body with the eyes ablaze in desires.

"Ex! He is my ex!" She corrected and he smirked smugly for he knew only he'd had the privilege to have her to himself. Face warped in malice, he moved up, before lifting her off her back, turning her until she was face down on the bed. Her feet hung over the edge of the mattress, while he kneeled between her wide opened legs. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at him questioningly and felt Vegeta pulled her hips up until she was on her hands and knees.

He draped himself over her then, his hard chest splayed across her back, and she quivered in desire as she felt his hardness, raw, hot and naked, pressing deliciously at her core from behind. One of his hands moved to cup her chin, thumb rubbing teasingly against her bottom lips. He began to push in again, and she had to fight every impulse screaming at her to close her eyes and relish in the bliss of their joining. She mewled her hands aimlessly grasping until she was clawing wildly at the bedsheets, his names on the edge of her lips.

He pulled out momentarily, and suddenly yanked her, impaling her powerfully with a single thrust. She screamed in pleasure, and with that, he began to pound into her, his hips leading her through a pushing rhythm that had her shrieking in bliss, helplessly wailing as she panted from exertion. He moved hard, fast, and Bulma's fists began to grab at her sheet as her upper body felt limply onto the bed, his persistent movements smashing her face onto the softness of the bed while he surged, unstoppable in her core.

She convulsively reach up, her hand finding a small feather pillow, and her jerking movements soon had her clutching it as she screamed helplessly under Vegeta's assault. A particular brutal thrust had her squealing, and in her utter ecstasy, she found herself bitting into the pillow as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her a second time. Vegeta leaned down again, draping over her back, she felt his lips smoldering across her shoulder, ghosting softly upon her skin.

"Ve-Vege-ta!" She screamed as his teeth bite down into her once again, and in the midst of pain and pleasure, Bulma felt her core began to shake as her legs stiffened, her toes curling as her body prepared for her second release. She cried as he panted behind her, and seemingly out of nowhere, a blinding flash of heat erupted from her every pore, rendering her speechless as her body knew nothing but the rhapsody of Vegeta's touch.

He too stiffened and she felt his seeds fill her once again before he finally fell over her, toppling her down onto the unruly sheets. She whimpered under his weight and realizing how fragile she is, he rolled over, shifting his body onto the mattress beside her.

She heaved in exhaustion, eyes drooping close slowly, and snuggled closer to him, breast pushing against one of the plate of his hard chest, hands following suit and face nuzzled against his neck.

Brows furrowed, lips pressed in a thin austere line, he side-glanced at her peaceful sleeping face and enlaced his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him protectively. She now on belonged to him; only him. He allowed a cocky smirk onto his lips before dozing off into his own peaceful slumber, acknowledging that he'd allowed himself to be weak just for a night.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN.**

-Gradually and reluctantly, his eyes flicked open to the unlit room. No daylight; irises shifting to the clock ticking in the deadly silence on the desk beside his bed; 04: 00 a.m, he read. Ordinarily, he'd woke up to the dark stillness, the penetrating chilly air and gloomy fragrance of his milieu, but contrasting his insipid routine, a comforting warmth enshrouded him. He goggled down at the sleeping figure, snuggled and wrapped in his embrace.

Reality settled in, slowly calibrating his thoughts, he subconsciously brushed away the hair-strand cloaking her facial charm and heard her moaned in her slumber, cuddling closer.

Unexpectedly, an unsettling feeling welled up in his gut, and his body stiffened in anticipation of his trepidation. It has been only a night, right? Yet, one sinful night together was all it took, and the least bit of connection that contrived between them for the past seventeenth month, was on the blink of annihilation. He knew that the moment she'd opened her eyes, it would result in the termination of their enigmatic complicity; the same they've shared jointly when they'd knowingly decided to lapse into each others game for dominance.

Losing a relationship with an earthling was not what troubled him; being caught in the act of weakness did; even if it meant just the both of them. Instinctively, his senses lashed, pushing and compelling him to abandon her on the mattress that had served as their bed of sin and to escape within the confinement of his comfort zone; his capsule. Conforming with his intuition, he tried to sneak out of bed, but Bulma's embrace toughen about his neck, legs straddling his; captivating him to remain in his position.

"Mmm...stay...just a little bit longer..." She keened sleepily, pressing a quick kiss on his left cheek and resumed to rest her face on the plate of his chest; that had served as her pillow throughout the whole night.

He relaxed, further burrowing himself into her warmth, lids drooping and leaden with sleep, willing his mind to tumble back to dreams, delving into the depth of their intimacy for a little longer as per her request.

-In the dead of the darkish room, amidst the cold stillness, bled the ghostly light of the morning start. Bulma's eyes slowly fluttered open to the warmth of the pervasive daylight, lazily welcoming the beginning of a new day. Half awake, she tried to adjust herself into a more comfortable position, only to be consumed by an unusual second source of warmth. Brows furrowed in confusion as she assessed her surroundings, and the coziness of the powerful embrace she found herself in, the memories of the previous night flooded into her mind until her dubiety dissolved.

The softness of his skin against hers and drowning into his comforting warmth, her eyes shifted to his serene sleeping face, studying in amazement. Even asleep, his lips were clamp in supremacy and brows contorted into an angry scowl; but when his face didn't swarmed in irritation, he look composed and peaceful...and...and inoffensive. Sleeping, he was as twice as handsome as the habitual. Accustomed to his quotidian wrathful facial expression, his calmness was a magnificent sight to behold.

A wary feeling built up at the bottom of her gut, mind acknowledging that their relationship had changed for either the better or for the worst.

Glancing down at his solid arm secured around her waist, she gently pried herself free and suspiciously stalk out of bed. A low hiss escaped her lips the instant her bare feet collided with the cold marbled floor; Bulma bent down to pick up her bathrobe and while putting it back on, she shot one meaningful last look at the naked body of the saiyan gloriously laying in bed, then stealthily swept out of his bedroom.

-The whole day; avoiding each other like plague, was what they've been doing. When he'd woke up to find himself alone, he'd understood that she must've left to escape the awkwardness of their confrontation; especially after inappropriately bedding each other. How did he noticed? At breakfast time, she was nowhere in sight and this had ticked in his mind as a red flag.

During the whole day, she stayed, hunkered in the room that serves as her lab, pretending to be extremely occupy when not a single sound could actually be heard.

One more red flag.

Dinner was served, still missing!

Another damn red flag.

He honestly didn't know what could be worse? The fact that he craved for her or the fact that his pride had taken a huge toll! Their situation was alike to a coin; one piece yet two faces; and right now he'd rather be on the opposite side. He was the royalty...he'd always been the resilient one between the both of them, and being deserted by that woman, an earthling, wounded his dignity as a prince. The one who should've rejected the other, should've been him and certainly not the way around.

Laying down on his mattress, physically sinking in the tranquility of the still, lonely dark room, struggling through blinding daze that shrouds with crucible's perplexing haze, thinking and rethinking in an infinite loop, and tried doubtfully to bring sanity in his maze like mind. It...it was just a night, right?

He was allowed to have succumbed to impulse, right? It didn't necessarily imply that he was weak!

Swiftly, he sat up with a frenzied scoff, massaging his temple with his fingers to rid himself of the headache that had bloomed.

'Such a vulgar woman!' He mentally cursed; 'What kind of game is she playing?'

The liveliness of that woman had successfully strayed him from his ultimate goal. Although he knew that she'd fallen prey of circumstances too, he cursed her spitefully for not hating him like the others did. Throughout his whole life, he was accustomed to hatred, it had been easier to shrug it off and infuriate his haters with smug finest.

Now, what exactly should he do?

She'd showed him care despite his adamance to drive her away, she'd ignited the strangest feelings and sensations from his body, she'd fueled the tumultuous tide devastating his typically sharp wit; and he shouldn't hate her? Not only did she disturbed his physical tranquility before, now she'd pierced through the boundaries of his mental peace too.

He hated her deeply. In fact...he should despise her enormously for the turmoil she'd inflicted upon him and this was why she was dangerous. She was even more threatening than Frieza...she was...an enemy cloaked as an ally...as a friend...as...as a mate! And him, out of all people knew well enough that there was no such thing as a...a trustworthy friend.

Irrespective of the ideas that plagued him, he stood to his feet and strutted for the door. Yanking it open, he scanned the hallway charily, and searched for her faint ki. Narrowing his eyes to the bedroom door down the stairs, his mind wouldn't listen to reason. In one moment he'd been in his room and the next moment, he was in front of hers. Gritting his teeth, he hated himself for whatever he was about to do. Pressing his ears against the door, he listened.

He could hear her battling against the sheet, clearly an indication that she was as restless as he was. Vexation seared through him. How could he leave her the heck alone? After taking advantage of his moment of weakness? His body was screaming at him. He needed control...power; over her and over this situation. No way in hell was he going to let her enjoy making a fool of him.

He inhaled in deeply, detaching his ear from the door as his hand find purchase at the doorknob, and in matters of seconds he'd opened it slowly, the light of the hallway projecting on her back, his silhouette reflecting on the wall. He saw her flinched and confirmed his assumptions. Taking a few steps into her sanctuary, he closed the door behind him and approached the bed, brows furrowed. Despite the thick darkness, he could clearly see her. Darkness was nothing to a saiyan.

"Woman!" He called, voice sounding boyishly churlish and he caught her flinched again, before stiffening. "I know you're awake!"

"Why?" His only question was as he glared holes into her back. She sat up, trembling nervously and he heard her heave.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Her response sounded foolish, even to her.

"You don't?" He sneered mockingly, tone slightly raising a pitch. She shuddered knowingly.

"I...If you're making reference to this morning I..."

"I'm asking you why you're avoiding me?" He grunted venomously before adding; "not that I care but now that you made yourself...entertainingly useful, why stop?"

The jerk! Was he just making vulgar advances to her?

"I...I..." She stammered helplessly trying to form a refute.

"Shut up and serve me!" He ordered, interrupting her worthless bickering and saw her eyes widened in stupor.

"You! Jerk! You think just because we fucked once you can..."

"I wasn't the one who'd shoved myself at you, was I?" He mocked sarcastically and she couldn't quite understand. He was so angry at her and yet he still wanted a redo? He simply proceeded to discard his clothes and slide underneath the comforter beside her. What was he even doing?! Was he crazy?!

"I...I left this morning because I didn't want to..." she paused licking her lips nervously and he narrowed his eyes at her knowing perfectly that she couldn't see him.

"I didn't want to see the rejection on your face! I know we...uhh...we made love..."

"It was just sex! Nothing more nothing less!" He twirled on the bed, in her direction and watched her leaned over him to switch on the lamp on the bedside table and regain her sitting position on the mattress.

"Was it?" She questioned with a cocky arched of brows. Something about her confidence made him winced. He didn't have the answer to that question. Warmth simply crept to his face as he absorbed her gorgeousness, content when he noticed she was in nothing more than her underwear. Briskly toppling her onto the mattress causing her breath to hitch, pinning her wrists beside her head, he glanced down at her intensely.

"Be quiet woman! Just share the night with me!" His voice was demanding, yet, she could see the yearning and subtle plea in his obsidian eyes. Although the words never escaped his lips, she knew that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Hair disheveled across her pillow, her breathing labored as she ogled at him with profound desires and lust. His burning skin against her wrist scorching her and her private grew sensitive. She knew that he was aware of the power he had on her and yet, was it wrong to find it incredibly appealing? Was it wrong to be ardently desiring him?

The end result of this relationship would be disastrous but she still wanted to bed that homicidal ruthless man again. She must have certainly be out of her mind like Yamcha had claimed.

He never failed to catch the feverish look she shot him and he still couldn't take her. Not until she'd given her approval. Why should he care about her consent anyway? Although his darkest side lashed at him to take her and eat her whole for her insolence and for transgressing him, he waited, not sure what he was waiting for.

"Kiss me!" She moaned deliciously and before she knew what was happening, she felt his lips against her own, and her heart burst in elation as his lips moved firmly, demandingly, coaxing a strangled moan from her as she heatedly kissed him back.

His hands unclasped, clutching at her side as his kiss dominated her, her mouth desperately keeping up with his urgent but gentle movements. She heard him groan against her lips when she moved one hand to clutched at his hair, the other moving down to greedily grasp the hard plane of his chest.

He wrenched his lips away from her mouth, only to turn his attention to her throat. She moaned deeply, hands moving to grasp his forearms. Her sounds seemed to spur him on, as he suddenly grabbed the fabric of her lace bra and ripped it apart brutally. Soon, the only piece of cloth that prevented them from becoming one again, followed suit. Bra and underwear, sent scattered on the floor in pieces.

He stayed above her, kneeling as he looked down at her body, his eyes feasting on her nakedness. Bulma flushed deeply as he ogled at her hungrily, and she almost moved her hands to cover herself, but a low, warning, rumble sounded from deep inside Vegeta's chest and she obediently kept her hands at her side.

He went back to ravage her neck, impatiently going lower, and she felt his rough tongue lapping at the tops of her breasts. He could feel heat rising within his chest, his mind growing fuzzy as he smelled her delicious scent more strongly.

His eyes narrowed, his desire manifesting. She nearly fainted as the full intensity of his masculinity hit her, a seemingly tactile wave of pleasure that reached her. He was so warm, inhumanly so, but in-spite of his heat, goosebumps sprang up all over her body as his hands began to roam.

It felt like he was everywhere at once as she felt his hands skimmed across her stomach, winding around her back, as he kissed her again, with even more fervor than the last time.

His lips crushed against hers, taking no prisoners as she gasped, and his tongue swept into the recesses of her mouth like he was starved and desperate for her taste. Bulma arched up, pushing her breast against his hard chest and he growled against her.

She could only hold onto his arms as he assaulted her senses, and she felt a peculiar wetness between her legs.

The saiyan finally abandoned her lips, moving southward, lavishing her neck with wet licks and strong nip that she knew would leave large bruises on her skin. His hands previously holding onto her waist, moved upwards, meeting his lips that had resumed its tasting at the top of her breast. She felt too hot, but she wanted more.

His descent didn't stop, his sinfully soft delectable lips finally wrapped around one of her nipples. She arched her back, stuffing her bust into his mouth as a sharp cry of pleasure flew from her startled lips. He sucked on her breast, moving to pleasure the other as he had done to its twin.

She shook, the pleasure already too much. She curled her fingers into his thick hair, unthinkingly calling out broken fragment of her lover's name. He had suddenly reached down, and was caressing the inside of her thighs and she'd willingly spread her legs to give him access.

She was utterly lost in sensation, and she cried out when his large, calloused hand edged closer to her center. When he finally cupped her there, she swore she saw stars.

He started kissing her lower abdomen, and her heart skipped a beat when she realized that he was about to look down there.

"Ve-Ve-Vegeta!" She rasped out, a deep flush covering her face to her upper chest. "Down there, I..."

"Woman! Just take it, alright? I want you to feel!" He declared authoritatively, his devastatingly handsome face distracting her just enough that she didn't realized that his hand had again travelled down to her core, rubbing her lightly, making her quake with desire.

She watched as he moved down, eyes searching for her center, and she saw an amused smirk stretched on his lips. Inserting one finger inside her, she gasped. His middle finger slowly began to inch deeper and deeper inside her. She keened as another pleasurable shudder racked her body, but Vegeta, apparently as merciless in bed as he was on the battlefield, simply smirked lasciviously, and began pumping in and out of her.

"You're soaking, Bulma!" He remarked, at once embarrassing and further arousing her.

She wanted to lurch forward, thrashing around wildly, but one strong arm placed across her stomach stopped her agressive movements. She could only watch helpless but frighteningly aroused as Vegeta continued to fuck her with his finger, and she could feel a strong pressure build up from deep inside her gut.

He increased the speed of his pumping finger and suddenly added a second one, and Bulma felt a spasm begin from deep inside her core, washing over her body until she could do nothing but scream as she shook.

She was still reeling from her release when he suddenly pulled his finger out, and just as she thought he was going to give her the time to catch her breath, he suddenly grasped her hips, pulled her toward him, and gave her center a long, languid lick.

Bulma screamed in shock, both at the action and at the pleasure he caused her. She called out his name not really sure why, but he proceeded to ignore her as he dove down and crushed his mouth against her core. She could feel him kissing her, licking her, his tongue entering her there the way he had pillaged her mouth, and Bulma thrashed about, her hands desperately searching for something to hold onto. Her hands find purchased in his spiked hair, and she curled her fingers into his thick strands as he continued to torture her with his mouth.

The familiar pressure started to built in her again, and Bulma cried out, closing her eyes as she tried to fight off the near hysteria she felt as she her climax started taking over again.

Vegeta lick her continuously, before suddenly giving a sharp nip to the hard nub above her opening, and the pleasure that washed over her was so intense that her scream strangled in her throat, leaving her a gasping mess, barely able to breath.

He crawled up to her body, while her eyes traveled down to fully take in the glorious sight of a fully naked Vegeta.

He was in a word; magnificent.

His body was absolute perfection, well muscled and without an ounce of extra fat. Each muscle was well defined, covered in delicious caramel skin. And when she looked down between his powerful thigh, he was as thick, hard and perfect down there as the rest of his body was.

She reached down, wanting to touch him too, as he had given her so much pleasure and she wanted to return the favor. But Vegeta's hand on her wrist gave her a pause, and she saw his dark eyes narrow at her before he wordlessly pushed her back to lie down onto the bed.

She didn't resist when he moved to cover her with his body, his powerful hips cradled between her legs, his erection pressed snug against her lower abdomen. She thought he was about to enter her, but instead he planted his arms on either sides of her, then bent down and kiss her soundly once again, his lips even more ferocious now, as he coaxed sighs out of her, she felt him aligned himself against her entrance and slowly pushed in.

She stiffened, nervous about the intrusion, and remembering the pain obtain from her first time. His right hand started running up and down her left arm in an appeasing caress, seemingly trying to wordlessly reassure her and felt him finally enter her.

Vegeta gasped above her, looking up into his face, she was astounded at how beautiful he look in that moment. He pulled back slightly, giving her time to adjust to his thickness and then pushed back in slowly. Moans escaping her lips, he took it as his cue to gain speed as they went. She tried to keep up, raising herself to meet his thrust, and soon, they were writhing each other, mindless in their pleasure.

Bulma was lost again, gasping incoherently as Vegeta took her breath away with each movements, each delicious pull and push into her wanting core. Her hands reached out to clutch his back, his buttocks, clinging to him desperately as he drove them closer and closer to completion.

Vegeta was groaning, his eyes closed as he rested his forehead against her own, his hips growing more and more desperate as he too chased his relief. Right as Bulma felt the climax creeping onto her again, Vegeta opened his eyes, his gaze unwavering, refusing to let her look away as he continued to pleasure her. His hands had started getting restless, and he stroked, caressed, and squeezed each part of her he could reach as his steady rhythm started to falter, as her cries kept growing lourder, and they both knew that the other was so close.

Suddenly, her peak came, crashing over her like a tidal wave, and in her moment of ecstasy, she felt Vegeta lose himself within her as well, her name spilling from his lips in a mixture of groans and sighs.

He collapsed, half on her and half off her, his breathing hard and labored, and she tangled her hands again into his hair.

She sighed, content, amazed, at what sex with Vegeta was like.

Tomorrow, her doubts would surface again. She would analyze and over analyze everything that conspired tonight until her head ached, but for tonight, she would rest and be careless.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**.

-A one night's glee turned into nights, a day into days, a month into several more months, and even if he was adamant on claiming it was only a meeting of skin, she felt connected; aware that there was something deeper than mere lust flowing between them. He was in constant denial, but she saw right through his perplexity.

Part of her detested herself for positioning him in a tricky situation and yet, part of her wished he'd overcome his dilemma. She was selfish for expecting; for hoping the impossible, but at this point she was too involved to let go. Perhaps, it was wrong on her behalf to be wishing for his love...maybe she was wrong...but then...maybe she could help and stop him from sinking further. If only...if only he'd opened up and give her the opportunity; she'd teach him how to live...she'd teach him how to love. Yet, she, out of any reasonable person on earth knew that she was foolish for pursuing an ambition with no clear positive outcome. Hell, she'd even break herself just to fix him...for now...she'd grant herself the permission to be selfish and to love him with every single fiber of her body.

Tonight specifically, she was unable to sleep; unsure about the strange churning in the pit of her stomach; her heart pounded. What was she scared of?

Her eyes shifted to the sleeping man beside her; Vegeta was sweating considerably and breathing noisily, body warmth as twice as the usual. He'd been like this for the past couple of days now. And, he'd asked her not to worry about him, that he could hold his own; still...how she wished he'd let her... Tempted, she was to touch him, to hug him, to caress him and soothed his agony but he just wouldn't! It appeared he was driving another set of nightmares again.

Glancing through the window, she heaved. Perhaps she could... Sliding out of bed tranquilly, she bent down and grasped her black night gown, shrouding her naked body in soft, satiny fabric with thin strap, enhancing her feminine curves. It was cold and her, walking barefoot on the marble, did very little in keeping her warm. Stepping on her balcony, she hugged her petite frame in an attempt to shield herself from the chilly breeze of the late hours.

"Ah...the stars are beautiful tonight!" She remarked dreamily.

'Now that I think about it...tonight would've been a full moon!' She reflected; 'but there's no moon anymore...I've gotten used to it.'

Resting her hands as support on the nonskid, absentmindedly, she enjoyed the loneliness of her company. Maybe in an hour or so, she'd go back to bed, right now, she would enjoy the view and inhaling the elixirs of life was all that matters. Suddenly, a soothing warmth engulfed her as powerful, firm arms wrapped around her from behind. She didn't have to turn to know who he was. After all, she'd grown accustomed to his scent and the feel of his body against hers.

"Oh...you're awake?!" She stared into a pair of obsidian eyes from over her shoulder, his hot breath fanning the skin of her shoulder blade; scorching her. The feeling was complete bliss.

"You woke me!" The calmness in his voice was pacifying while he trailed soft kisses alongside her neck down to her shoulder blade, nipping and licking; she keened, head rocking to the side to allow him better access. Pressing his erection against her buttocks, he successfully managed to coax strangled moans from her, breath labored.

"Y-You want to do it here?"

"Here or there, it's all the same!"

"It is not!" She responded calmly and his eyes met hers, grazing with foreign emotions. He didn't care, he wanted her. Brushing her gown deliciously up her thighs, his fingers gliding over her skin as lightning sparks shoot through her body, he lowered his boxers slightly with his free hand, pushing himself gently into her. Patience wasn't one of his best virtues.

"Ah...wait a sec..." she moaned, but he was already deep within her, moving gently and deliciously against her walls; teasing her.

"Ah...fine...alright!" She surrendered. His grip tightened suddenly on her left limb, lifting it up to make space for him to wander deeper. Several whimpers escaped her lips as her knees smacked against the wall of the nonskid with each thrust.

"Ah...it hurts...my knee..." she whimpered through muffled breath and he stopped, studying the awkward position they were in. Removing himself from her, he bent down, lifting her up and carried her to the bed. She simply snuggled closer to him, arms wrapped around his neck securely, anticipating his intention.

'He is acting different...' she thought; 'he usually doesn't follow me if I leave the bed..."

Her head hit the pillow gently, hair splayed onto the silky fabric in a waterfall, as she watched him with hypnotized half lidded eyes while he tore the gown into shred. Crawling over her in torturous slowness, taking his time to explore the body he'd grown addict to.

-Ever since the beginning of their late night escapades, she knew they've grown closer to each other. To the world, their relationship was nowhere out of the ordinary; the usual arguments with no clear understanding, but to them, it was the excitement of a game of dominance obtained from insults, debates or even their secret intimacy.

This morning at breakfast, unlike their routine, Vegeta seemed particularly stressed as he consumed his food. A tension she'd not failed to notice. She was aware that something was wrong with his behavior the moment she'd abandoned their haven of peace to head for the bathroom where she threw up the rest of her undigested dinner in the toilet. It was a possibility that he might be worried about her, but it wasn't something she was ready to bet on.

"Is something wrong, Vegeta?" Her voice was as soft as honey when it raised in concern while studying the man she secretly claimed as hers. Her parents had left on what seemed to be a short trip, leaving her and the saiyan alone.

"Bulma..." He started calmly. When it was just the both of them, he'd called her by name. His calmness on the other hand, was always an indication that something was wrong. Resting his chopstick beside his plate, he studied her with concern. What could be bothering him? She was curious.

"Tell me Vegeta...what's wrong with you?" She questioned calmly, searching for the appropriate words so as not to enrage her saiyan. That's right; her saiyan!

"I think you should have yourself checked by one of earth's curator!"

"What? You mean a doctor? Hold on...what is that supposed to mean mister?" Her blue eyes expressed her newly ignited fury. So was he implying she was sick just cause she threw up once in the morning? That was unbelievable. Perhaps, he was disgusted by her now.

"Woman! I'm serious!" He sneered, clearly annoyed and she snapped, looking at him curiously, anger slowly subsiding from her body. His irises grazed with some unreadable emotions.

"How do you want me to understand Vegeta, if you won't even talk to me?!"

"Your scent..." he paused, avoiding her gaze suspiciously for sometimes, in search of the appropriate words. "You smell different!"

"Yeah! That's right I bought a new shampoo yest..."

"Woman...I'm not talking about your shampoo!" He interrupted furiously, banging his hands on the table, startling her a bit. He forced himself to calm down after registering in the offended look on her face. "Your body smell and feel different! Something is different with you! I need you to..."

"You're not suggesting I'm sick or something?"

"No!" He shook his head in disapproval. "You're not sick! Instead...I'm referring to what's inside you..."

"I'm not sure I understand Vegeta! W-what do you mean by inside me?" She was definitely confused and he scoffed, clearly uncomfortable.

"Have a check up Bulma! We'll talk about it tonight!" On this note, he left the table, half of his food untouched. She blinked several time, trying to understand the meaning of his words. Something was off with her lover and maybe, just this once, she would complied with his demand.

Heaving in defeat, she instructed her maids to clean the dishes while she headed for her living room, grasping the phone to book herself an appointment. She knew better not to ignore Vegeta's request. Part of her, content that he was worried about her; about her health.

It was a long wait till the results of her test were sent to the doctor in charged of her case. She'd been fiddling nervously at the hem of her red shirt ever since the doctor announced a strange possibility. Not that she was afraid, but she wasn't quite sure what to make of it if her results came out positive. So she waited longer, for the doctor's final verdict.

"Miss Brief! It's positive!" The doctor rested the file she'd been studying on the desk and Bulma suddenly realized she's been holding her breath, when she parted her lips slightly to inhale in deeply.

"W-what? You're telling me I'm pregnant?" Bulma stammered nervously as confusion settled in. She knew she shouldn't be surprised, considering her current intimate relationship with the saiyan prince and yet, something else seemed to be troubling her.

"From the lab test on your urine samples, it appears there's no mistake! And the other test you went through, indicates you're three month pregnant!" The doctor filled her in slowly on the nature of the test and its results before fixing another appointment date for her.

"Thank you doctor! See you next time!" She dismissed politely, hugging a copy of her report closely to her bust as she sauntered across the hallway. She was pregnant! The idea of being a mother pleased her deeply although, she didn't know what to expect from Vegeta. Part of her acknowledged however, that he already knew. Now it seemed to click together as the pieces to a puzzle of his uneasiness at breakfast surged in her mind. He knew she was pregnant and he seemed quite disturbed by it. Was he actually going to ask her to abort? She shook her head, pushing the thought of it at the back of her mind. No matter what his response would be, she was keeping the baby.

-Later on that night, she'd gone to bed earlier than him, skipping dinner so as to avoid any disturbing conversation. She still had to figure out a way to tell him though and yet, here she was laying in bed, feigning sleep until she finally sank into darkness.

When she'd woken up in the middle of the night, relief seared in as she realized he was actually beside her, sleeping in nothing but his boxers and sweating a pool. Like the previous night, he seemed quite agitated. Observing his handsome serene facial features with great interest, she came to the conclusion that after his assumptions were confirmed, the little piece of relationship that existed between them would be over. She blinked some of the tears that threatened to overwhelm her and instead, lifted her hand so as to caress his peaceful visage.

Briskly, even before she could touch him, he'd pulled back fastidiously, his coal black eyes glaring into hers. She retrieved her hands from his proximity and eyed him sadly. Clearly, he was startled.

"Sorry...I woke you?"

"Tch!" He scoffed, sliding off bed to head for the window where he could get a clear view of the stars. She studied him with extreme sorrow.

"Woman!" He called sternly, sitting at the edge of the bed, tangling his arms in nonchalance.

"What is it Vegeta?"

"What are the results of..." He let the silence settled in. She knew what he was referring to and although she'd wished she could avoid this question, she was aware that no escape was available to her.

"I...I'm pregnant Vegeta!" She declared calmly, taking note of how he was adamant not to face her. Somewhat, she was scared of his response and she'd prepared herself to hear it. He was a man who didn't forged bonds and it wouldn't surprise her if he'd asked her to abort.

"Keep it...it's not like I care..." His response were but she knew that the superficiality of his words only couldn't be trusted. No, it was his way of telling her that he wanted that baby. Perhaps, to maintain his lineage. At the moment, her happiness had engulfed her and the tears of pain she'd been holding back, broke free. But she wasn't crying out of pain, she was crying out of happiness.

"Really? Vegeta! Are you telling me I can keep the baby?" Her voice sounded incredulously surprised. He finally stared back at her, foreign emotions seared through his irises.

"Whether you keep it or not, it doesn't matter as long as you leave me alone to my training!"

"I-I...thank you!" The words escaped the boundaries of her lips in sobs, body moving on its own as she went on to hug him from behind. He didn't complained or shove her away, he just silently conformed.

"Woman! I told you, you can keep it and your still crying? You earthlings will never fail to surprise me!"

"Well..." she pulled back slightly, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I suggest you stop calling my baby 'it mister!"

"Whatever!" He growled in annoyance, smartly concealing his amusement. Now, he recognized his Bulma; the fierce one. Her absence during dinner, was a hint thrown his way to confirm his assumptions. The ki he'd felt from within her for several days before was undoubtedly that of a saiyan. Of course, he needed confirmation. At first he'd thought something to be wrong with her body, but slowly he understood what it meant.

Back on his planet, fetus were extracted from the womb of their mother and put into pod of water where their power level would be monitored while they grew. The second level of energy power protruding from the woman's faint ki was a clear indication of what had taken place.

Initially, the idea of becoming father infuriated him to an extent he'd destroyed the bots during the training just to vent out the frustration of his trepidation but although he was no qualified man in parenthood, having a son to maintain his lineage was acceptable.

Further; having progenitors somehow brought him some sort of satisfaction. Over the days of reflection, he'd come to term with it. If the woman wanted to keep the baby, it would remain her decision, he wouldn't interfere, and even if she didn't want it, he'd complied anyway.

Witnessing her tears however, had been sort of an epiphany. He knew she'd been afraid of his response. Even though he'd never admit it, he admired her courage to be willing to keep the baby of a man feared as being an intergalactic tyrant. She made him feel complete and accepted, despite his past atrocities.

However, he was also aware that with the arrival of the androids, he had yet to step in the shoes of his cold-blooded self again. But...he would rid the planet off of those androids if it meant he could shape a better future for her and the baby. This was the least he could do for the woman who believed and cared for him after all.

A/N:

Alright guys; I think you peeps deserves an explanation on this chapter.

Why is it actually written that way?

Well, after watching the dbz series more than 20 times, especially the android and cell game arc, I came to the realization that Vegeta shared a deeper bond with Bulma than portrayed in the superficiality of the show On their relationship.

How?

Simple, lets supposed that Vegeta didn't approve of Bulma's pregnancy or even the baby...I believe he'd asked the woman to get rid of Trunks.

Also later on in the Android Saga where future Trunks makes his apparition and Picolo calls him Trunks; Vegeta smartly realizes the purple hair saiyan to be his son through a monologue where he compares future Trunks name to his actual baby son's name; which means, he was paying attention to his baby son. How else would he have known the name of his son?

Initially, DBZ portrays Vegeta as a tyrant, a warrior with no feelings and yet, after Bulma's plane crashes due to Dr. Gero's attack, he tells future Trunks that he's got nothing to do with that 'foolish woman' (aka Bulma) and that 'blasted child' (aka baby trunks).

My assumptions are that, he didn't wish to appear as weak before his future son or even the others. He didn't want them to notice that he's changed.

Eventually, he address Bulma rudely in-front of the others but...but...he doesn't disrespect her and even ask her to put the child talk down for a 'while'...he wants to know about Gero (*cough* he changes his tones)

Child talk? Anyone?

Well that's simple, which mean that although he never quite hold his son, he did have a conversation with Bulma relating to his child.

So to justify this chapter as a whole:

Think about it that way; if Vegeta was against the idea of having baby Trunk, he could've asked Bulma to have an abortion or kill that child himself considering he was a tyrant and coldblooded saiyan under Frieza's reign. But on the contrary, he didn't kill the child nor ask for an abortion cause if he'd asked for an abortion, then I don't think Bulma would keep on talking to baby Trunk about going to meet his dad...about becoming as strong as dad or even compare her baby to Vegeta.

To me, both Vegeta and Bulma agreed to have that baby and no wonder she never missed an opportunity to chastised Yajirobe by threatening to report him to Vegeta for insulting his son. Which states clearly that Vegeta was already in love with Bulma before the Android saga and he accepted the facts that they were having a son.

Besides, like I mentioned before when he heard the name of future Trunks, he never once said that future Trunks name was alike to 'Bulma's son's' name but in fact he claimed that future Trunk had the same name as his 'SON' and further declared that yes; undoubtedly future Trunk was his 'SON'. He acknowledged the purple guy to be his child and if he didn't want the baby, he would've never acknowledge Trunk to be his son but rather to be the 'woman's son'.

Beside, shall we also mention the time he goes berserk when cell hurts Trunks?

So this is why, according to me, the real love story of Vegeta and Bulma would include Vegeta having no problem with Bulma having his son and also one mistake I want to adress which I've seen in several stories.

In super, Bulma said that Vegeta wasn't present during Trunk's birth and in dbz when Vegeta explains how he became a super saiyan, he said he'd landed on a planet, so as to avoid earth's distraction.

It could only mean either of two possibilities. First; He knew Bulma went in labor and decided to take off to another planet so as to avoid 'being distracted' considering that he needed to become super saiyan if he wanted to stand a chance against the android.

Or secondly, he didn't know the exact time Bulma would give birth and went to another planet to become a super saiyan. Of course on that planet, it took him only a day to become a super saiyan, which means, if we do a little calculation and assemble the puzzle; he wasn't gone for months, he was gone for probably a week.

The theory is simple; it took Goku six days to get on namek but Vegeta wasn't heading for namek, he went to a 'deserted' planet with no life (which mean he had no intention to kill if the planet were to explode due to some mishaps). So I think he must've been gone for a week only.

Not more, because he was back to train. If he arrived the day the Androids showed up, then he would never have known the name of his baby. And even Bulma confessed to Goku that she hadn't heard a lot about Vegeta lately. Which mean he was training while she took care of the baby.

To me personally, I believe this is what took place. Bulma went into labor, he left earth to concentrate on becoming a super saiyan if he wished to protect the woman he love. He became a super saiyan on an unknown planet that was on the brink of destruction. Left that planet, head for another planet, practiced his transformation and head back to earth. A week or two approximately he must've spent in space.

~End of Authors Notes~


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN.**

-She ought to have been at the lab with her father, providing assistance on the latest innovations benefiting Capsule corp, but Dr. Brief demonstrated great acceptance to Panchy's request of Bulma's absence in matters involving physical intervention on gadgets of any sort whatsoever. It was visible; even to the saiyan that pregnancy had left her low on stamina and it had been easier for her already frail body to devitalize twice as fast as before she'd actually conceived.

The tension conquering the Briefs' residence was petrifying, now that she could deliver any day. To say that she was nervous and somewhat agitated was an understatement. Yet, her overzealous mother had kindly inspirited her throughout the whole stressful process, advising that she had nothing to fear and that situations were under control.

If she'd felt a bit reassured by her mothers encouragements previously, her perturbation heightened to its peak when she'd caught Vegeta's uncommon rigidity escalate drastically over the days carrying her near delivery. It was a lost battle on her part to sooth her own apprehension by reminding herself that the callous saiyan prince never actually experienced anything close to fatherhood before. She'd cognizance of the fact that he was a man forged as a weapon of war, whose body was built from a lifetime of intense battle and he had reason to be tensed, considering he'd been experiencing things he probably once thought he'd never feel. But despite the rationale, she was abandoned to worry for two.

Vegeta was the last person from whom one could expect the least bit of emotional demonstration and since it was out of character to find him stress out, it contributed to nothing apart from fueling her nervousness tenfold. As excited as she was for the baby, she couldn't haul herself out of her fears. Especially after hearing about the agony incurred during labor.

Fortunately though, sleep had sought her while she'd been flipping through countless amount of fashion magazines. Tossing the worrisome thoughts at the back of her mind, she'd permitted herself a few hours of well deserved nap. Her mother was out on grocery shopping and her father was in his laboratory, perfecting a few devices for Vegeta's demolished bots.

'Now where is that troublesome woman?' The callous saiyan wondered, scanning their bedroom cautiously. No where in view!

'Damn it! I'd imagined the old woman told her not to overdo it!" He growled quite vexed; 'She better not be in that miserable lab of hers!'

Mentally cursing Bulma, he paused, cornering her ki. Ah; she was in the living room! In urging strides, he'd practically scurried down the stairs like a predator searching for his prey. Relief seared in as he spotted her laying asleep on the couch in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position.

'Tch! Look at her! Sleeping peacefully, unbelievable!' He gritted his teeth scornfully. Probably, he should've been happy at the fact that she wasn't working on some project and still, he disrelished her for letting her guards down. Out of all the woman across the galaxy, he had to pick the most careless one for himself. But then, irrespective of how he felt, he knew he needed her; he knew she was his to keep.

At this point, he couldn't quite understand who he detested the most; her for making him feel all sort of stuff he wasn't accustomed to, or himself for seeking her more than required.

He hadn't perceived his own actions until he was hovering over the back of the couch, fierce eyes studying her serene sleeping figure. She looked fragile, exhausted and paler but somehow still gorgeous as ever; and most importantly, she was his. He grimaced resentfully for being attached to her but convinced himself that he had reason to be; the woman bore his infant inside her tummy.

His left hand found solace on her rounded belly, feeling the baby's ki strike back at him; his lips twitched into a smirk. The cub was indeed saiyan; he could feel its energy multiplied daily.

Suddenly, his brows furrowed in apprehension. It's been months of training; approximately six and a half month precisely, remained until the arrival of the androids and he was yet to achieve the legendary transformation. At this rate, he would never be fully prepare to face the anticipated threat and prove his worth. His hands tightened on the fabric of her dress as he studied her in distaste. She was the reason behind his delay and the only one to be blame for distracting him. An unsettling feeling welled up within his gut as his eyes met a familiar pair of sky blue orbs.

"Do you need anything, Vegeta?" She wiggled upward into a sitting position; half awake as she rubbed her eyelids lazily. He simply retrieved his hand from its previous position on her belly and took a few steps back, maintaining appropriate distance between them.

Silence.

Fully conscious, she shot a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall and noticed it was lunch time. Crap, she'd forgot to make lunch and the worst part was that Panchy wasn't even home to help.

"I guess you want lunch, right?" She questioned, sliding her feet into comfortable blue slippers.

Silence again.

"I'll get you something to eat in no time!" She continued absentmindedly, standing up cautiously so as not to bump her tummy against the coffee table.

"Woman! You should rest!" He declared calmly and her head snapped in his direction, eyes skewed in shock.

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

"B-but you must be hungry, right?!" She arched an eyebrow at the expressionless man.

He shrugged taking in her fatigue; "Just order some of those junk food you appreciate so much!"

"Eh? You mean fast food?"

"Whatever!" His arms folded in nonchalance over his torse as he twirl around to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To train obviously! Call me when lunch is ready!" He didn't even spare her a second glance, and left in a grumpy mood. She blinked several time in confusion, left wondering what could possibly be wrong with him.

-Staying on earth had been his choice. Leaving as well would remained his decision alone. Earlier, during his workouts, as realization seared through him, he began to acknowledged the certitude that he'd neglected his training. Had he not been seduced by that dense woman, he'd already surpass his limits. The frustration was tormenting, even to him it had been overwhelming, and this was when he came up with the idea. If he desired to become stronger, he had to forsake the comfort offered to him by earth's distractions. He needed to set out on space, far from here, where he could train, destroy and cross his boundaries without any restrictions, and without the earth's woman holding him back.

Absurd as it may seemed, his decision was made. He'd quit training promptly, after lunch that day and had secretly packed a few items that he may need. It wouldn't be a very long journey and he'd alerted Dr. Brief of the food supplies indispensable for his trip. Not to mention that he'd strictly warned the man not to notify his daughter for he knew, she'd stopped him from leaving and he wasn't sure he had what it took to deny any of her request at the moment. He was resolved to leave the next day in the middle of the night, when she was slumbering.

Standing outside of the capsule, he gave one meaningful look at the man seeking him off. Despite the old man's attempt to reasoned the young man, he refused to listen, for his decision was made.

"This is going to hurt Bulma!" The older man declared calmly, inhaling at his cigarette.

"She'll be alright! She has you and that woman she calls a mother, to help her!"

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay until the baby is born?" Dr. Brief demanded, in a last attempt to coerce the man to stay. He wanted what's best for his daughter after all. He added; "the stress of your departure might affect her health!"

"Why do you think I asked you to take care of her?" He spat sourly.

"And...how long...will you be gone exactly?" Dr. Brief questioned-stammered nervously.

"How would I know? Perhaps for days, weeks or even months!" The saiyan already dressed in the saiyan armor confected by the woman shrugged, lips curling into a cocky, mocking smirk. The old man heaved.

"Very well!" He stated in defeat.

"Now if you're done! I'd like to leave!" He sneered and when he only received a nod of approval from Bulma's dad, he boarded the spaceship, preparing for his departure, assuring himself that nothing would stop him.

Her hand patted the bed beside her, seeking for his warmth to comfort her. But when it was greeted by nothing but cold sheets, her eyes yanked open in bewilderment, scanning the mattress for any sign of him and then the room. She got out of bed, not bothering to put on some slippers as she hurried toward the bathroom.

'Unlocked?' She thought, studying the empty bathroom; 'how bizarre! Where could he be!'

"That idiot! Perhaps training again!" She groaned furiously, stomping toward the bedroom window so as to catch a glimpse of the capsule.

Gradually, her eyes widened as reality begin to sink in. She noticed how he was dressed in the armor she'd specifically perfected for him and yet, a feeling deep within her gut alarmed her that he wasn't there to train. Her assumptions were confirmed the moment she saw her dad. Something was odd. With a smug smirk, he began to board the spaceship and her instincts lashed at her to stop him; if she didn't, she might not see him again. Her feelings were a mess. Something was bothering her, something was hurting her, something ached inside of her, something felt wrong, so invalid. She tried to identify the cause of this unexplained pain but failed. She tried to reason this unbearable burning in her heart but couldn't. Everything felt confusing to her, just like a jumbled set of a puzzle.

Not caring about wearing slippers or a warm jacket, she scurried toward the door, descended the stairs rapidly but carefully, crossed her living room and ended into her back garden.

Too late.

The moment she reached the doorway, she heard the sounds of engines and the take off. Her breath hitched, face soaked and brain refusing to accept what she knew was actually happening. She hurried next to her dad, watching the capsule slowly elevating above them, eyes fixated on the view of him through one of the small windows. He seemed to be operating the control panel and when his eyes finally met hers, they were void of any emotions. She felt like she was staring at the Vegeta that first came to stay with them.

Despite her miserable attempts to ignore the pain in her bust, her tears exploded like an open tempest. She refused to stop staring, she refuse to blink for fear she might miss any form of emotions from his gaze but as the spaceship grew tinier and disappeared from sight, she realized that she might not have known him like she'd claimed she did.

He was there and the next minute; gone.

Her pain was alike to an icy wind choking the breath out of her lungs and making a noose around her neck. It was a savage, bitter blast cutting right through her heart and gripped her brain in it's freezing claws. Her heart constricted in its wake as if not sure if it should go on beating. The pain throbs through her guts, it was deep and warm, but not in a comforting way.

"Vegeta! No!" She cracked into vehement sobs. Her father held onto her, comforting her through the wreck.

"Lets go inside dear! He only left to train and will surely be back!"

"Argh dad! You knew! How could you not tell me anything about it?" She exploded and the old man simply shook his head at his daughter as he helplessly watched her cried her heart's agony out.

The emotions he'd absorbed from her face was heart wrecking. It felt like her eyes had frozen over like the surface of a winter puddle, robbing them of their usual warmth. He wished he'd reach out and comfort her, to rekindle her sparks but he couldn't. It was necessary for him to leave. Deep down, he always knew she had pain inside, but a few minutes ago, it had been visible on every aspect of her face and even if he'd wished for it to go away, he was restricted, bound to his goals. It was the first time someone had actually cried for him. She'd wore her weakness up her sleeves and expressed her pain. He appreciated her for that, although the tyrant version of him would've blasted her for showing weakness. Shoving the disturbing image of her tears at the back of his mind, he forced himself back into focus. He needed to train; he needed to ascend and surpass his limits. Just this once, he needed to prove his worth and exhibit to the world that he was no disgrace to his bloodline, ancestors or saiyan pride.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**.

-A sigh flitted from the boundaries of the heiress's soft lips, indisputably portraying her frustration as her slender but delicate fingers worked the buttons of the keyboard. One more day went extinct and it remained yet another failed attempt on her behalf in establishing a com-link contact with Vegeta's spaceship. She'd even tried to tamper through its system to force communications but the distance from earth and space complicated matters.

This was it.

Bulma convinced herself that today would be her last strive and since the said saiya-jin didn't wished to be approached, she would simply act accordingly. Being who she was as the heiress to the richest company across the world, pleading or begging for a man's attention didn't constitute her character traits.

And all she'd hoped to accomplish was to actually introduce the tyrant to his new born son.

Two days after his departure, she delivered Trunks with considerate impediment. As much as her son procured her with happiness, the absence of the child's father frustrated her. Finally, she'd concluded she wasn't going to be sad because of him.

No!

With the birth of Trunks, she'd promised she'd be stronger for the both of them. Slamming her fist on the shut down button, the operating device went off and with this, concluded the day's trial. Perhaps, she should just head for her baby's nursery room instead.

One and a half week, it had been since he left without warning. Her parents tried numerous tactics to sooth her, to guide her through her sorrows, to reassure her but at this point, no one could understand or even fix her broken heart.

'Not even Yamcha!' Had she thought.

Compare to the agony she'd experience with Yamcha's cheating habits, her current situation with Vegeta was the worst. She found herself questioning her relationship with the saiyan prince and eventually gave up, well aware of the fact that Trunks would've never happened if this relationship hadn't contrived between them; but then, was there really a relationship? She doubted it, considering how he left without a single word. The last expression on his face when he was headed for space would forever plagued her. Leaning against the back of her chair, she massaged her temple. The headache was as overwhelming as the stinging sensation in her heart.

"Damn you Vegeta! I hate you!" Bulma murmured morosely to no one in particular. Not that her curses was ever going to bring him back anyway.

He skillfully maneuvered the spaceship's control panel and successfully manage a soft landing. The lights at the house was off and he could only conclude they were all asleep. The circumstances would've been appealing to him to sneak in the house and spend his whole day napping away his exhaustion, had he not been injured from his life-threatening training on that foreign planet which had been on the brink of destruction when he landed; but currently found himself seeking and craving for her solace instead.

Vegeta knew he could find peace within the confinement of her embrace; a life he'd strangely grown accustomed to recently, and he knew for a fact that his attitude to that earth woman differed drastically from what could be expected of a saiyan. His ancestors undoubtedly must have been fighting in their grave at such a disgraceful act on his part; especially coming from a royal. What did he even think when he'd granted her permission to keep a half-breed saiyan as his son? But then, Kakarot's son was a half-breed too and it wasn't like there were any saiyan female left to prolonged the longevity and perpetuity of his race or bloodline either.

Exhaustion seared through him as he trotted clumsily out of the spaceship, wanting nothing more but the warmth of his bed shared with his woman and a goodnight rest. Beforehand, he needed to find her out and ask her for her help. He willed himself to use every ounce of the energy he had left so as to locate her ki and when he did, he was particularly surprise to feel her in her lab at such an hour. The weirdest part was that her ki felt different, it felt more like her. Could it mean that...

Unable to register his action anymore, a strange source of energy built up gradually within him as he saunter rapidly into the house and bolted for the laboratory. His mind and body seemed to be acting on their own, the door of the lab yanked open violently, his eyes registering the sudden startled jerk in his woman's body.

Caught her off guard, he had.

She swiveled in his direction, a pool of blue melting into his obsidian life sucking black eyes, studying him innocently in shock. Had he not been tired or injured, he would've closed the distance between them, push her down on that steely desk and take her with ferocity on her papers of blueprints itself. The evil thought of it caused his lips to momentarily twitched into an incomplete smirk before transiting back to his stony expression as he noted the glower on his mate's face.

Being the cocky bastard that he was, one who'd always been arrogant and always felt the need to be praise and acknowledge by others, he let his golden energy glow envelope him, hair evolving into a yellowy golden color and eyes turning teal. Another look of shock screwed her face as she blinked several time adjusting to the image of him...as if...he were a mere illusion. He narrowed his eyes at her.

Was the woman not happy to see him?! Disappointment threatened to consume him, although he couldn't quite understand why he felt the way he did or what he'd even been expecting.

Understanding that everything was real, that she wasn't dreaming, she stood up resolutely and sashayed her way to him, a move he found dangerously appealing, tantalizing even, especially after being gone for so long without the pleasure of making love to her. As she lifted her hand so as to slap him, his now teal eyes anticipated her move with ease and caught her wrist almost instantaneously, before she could even land the coup de grace. The glare in his eyes and frown on his brows hadn't ceased one bit, and in his new form, it increased his intimidating aura.

A burdening silence settled between them, the simple gesture of his touch against hers, scorching her and reviving the desires, feelings or craving she'd tried so had to tame in the past few weeks. Ravaging his body with hungry eyes, she took in the rips of his blue armor tainted with dry blood, the holes in his white gloves, and dear god; the amount of injuries marring his body.

In the next matter of seconds, she'd pulled him close into a tight hug, surprising herself and the saiyan all along. Although it might not mean a lot to him, but to her, he meant everything.

"I've missed you Vegeta!" Her voice cracked as she struggled to voice every single piece of her sentence. It took him longer than his usual to absorb the meaning of her words into a coherent sentence and felt his heart stung at the intensity of agony expressed behind each wording. Had she really thought he was abandoning her? Or was she pained after seeing the state he was in? He made a mental note to not show up terribly injured in the future, at least, he'd try.

"Bulma!" He panted hoarsely, hands securing around her waist as he held her tighter than she could ever hold him, almost squeezing the life essence out of her. "I needed training off earth for awhile! I needed to ascend and...and doing it in space was the only way to not destroy anything..."

He didn't know why, but he'd felt the need to explain himself to her. He needed to clear the doubts in her mind and hopefully absorbed her pain.

"I understand Vegeta! I really do! I just..." she paused pulling back from the embrace but his firm hands around her body maintain her in spot, preventing her from distancing herself from him. He wouldn't allow it, his body wouldn't. "I just couldn't help myself from feeling hurt when you left without even considering telling me! What did you think? Did you honestly think I'd hold you back?"

"I-I..." He paused trying to search for an appropriate explanation as he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes, tears she was trying hard enough to blink away. There were very few amount of time he'd saw her cry and dear lord, how he hated being the reason behind her tears.

"It's okay! Doesn't matter!" She wiped the corners of her eyes to rid of the tears, took his hand and led him to the chair she'd previously occupy. "Lets clean those wounds before I take you to see your son!"

He'd been willing to ask about the baby after noticing her deflated tummy but had abstained himself as the tension grew awkward between them. He was never good with emotional stuff. But for sure, now that she'd mention a son, she'd arose his interest.

"What's the child's name?" He found himself sneering sourly, though he couldn't quite understand why, himself.

"I had trouble looking for an appropriate name for him!" She confessed calmly, ramming through her desk drawers so as to remove some antiseptic, cottons and a few more stuff. Luckily, his wounds were not severe one, nothing she wouldn't manage on her own. "But we finally settled for Trunks!"

"Tch!" He scoffed in distaste, clearly disgusted with her choice of name. He barked, "How unsaiyanly! Is this the only name you could find for my son! Stupid woman!"

"Well mister, I'll have you know that I COULDN'T pick a saiyan name for OUR son since the only saiyan male who knows about SAIYAN culture fled to I don't know where in space, abandoning me and the baby! How do you expect me to give him a name befitting the saiyan race when I don't know a damn THING about your norms, traditions and stuff!" She lashed back at him venomously, shutting him and leaving him gaping in disbelief in the process. She was Bulma Brief after all.

"I...well...lets change the brats's name then!" He growled in annoyance.

"Arggh Vegeta! How could you be so disrespectful toward our son! Your arrogance disgust me! And no, I'm not changing his name!" She cleaned his injuries angrily, hoping to get a few hisses out of him but he was as blank as white paper and as hard as rock; unmoved by pain.

"Where is he?! You seem to surpass in intellect yet are truly lacking in motherhood!"

"You're one to talk! Say for the man who left for space even before his child was born!" She bite out angrily and he stood up abruptly, startling her. His eyes darkened as he leaned forth, a hand placed on the desk as support.

"I'd trusted you to take care of the kid while I was gone!" He declared huskily, absorbing as much of her innocent features as he could.

"And I did! Trust me! You had no idea how hard it was for me to be here, taking care of Trunks knowing that you haven't yet seen him! It destroyed me Vegeta, when I tried to contact you and couldn't reach your ship...but...but I don't hope for you to understand! You're after all an emotionless bastard!"

"That's right, woman! I am!" He added mockingly sarcastic and noted the tears forming in her eyes. She tried to push her way by him, to escape the suffocation she felt from the pain exploding in her bust.

She needed to leave! Now!

But he blocked her way, the golden glow enveloping his frame, disappeared as he leaned in close to her ear to whisper; "I told you whatever expectation you had from me, I couldn't fulfill!"

"I know! Now let me go!" Her voice cracked into hiccups as she continued to push against the unmovable block of his body.

Pointless.

"I hate you Vegeta! I really do!" She cried harder, glaring at him through her tears and he remembered why he'd respected her so much, if not love her. He respected her for her feistiness and boldness to stand up against him.

"Yes right! Continue lying to yourself!" He blurted out and didn't know what took over him, he crashed his lips against hers, in a ferocious, dominating and tantalizing kiss. Devouring her hungrily like a feral animal in starvation. His attempt was effortless as she remain adamant in not allowing him entry, so he bite down her lower lips and when she gasped, he seized the opportunity, smirking devilishly against her parted lips and snuck his tongue in. Her eyes widened in stupor, pupils dilating as she absorbed his beauty and without any more resistance, join him in the feverishly passionate kiss.

"Once we're done here, I expect you to bring me to my son! I still need to see the brat!"

And even before she could complain about the insulting figurative he'd used to describe their son, he was over her, ripping her clothes and kissing his way down to her breast. It was going to be a long night...


	18. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**.

-The days slowly drew the Z-fighters closer to the arrival of the Androids' like the mysterious guy from the future had predicted. While the credibility of the information was yet to be tested, ever since Vegeta's return, both the heiress and the Saiyan Prince, have been drifting apart.

At first, it was easier to convince herself that it was temporary, but when the saiyan-jin began to spend more time in his gravity simulator and further going to the extent of ignoring the very existence of their son and herself, that only did she realized the rift between them was intensifying. The situation did displease the heiress considerably and even if she'd wanted to mend matters between them, she was helpless. Her son needed her far more than the man she'd craved attention from.

She felt foolish to have easily fallen in love with him while he was adamant in claiming that their relationship was purely physical. Sometimes, she did wondered if it was ever possible for him to feel the same but she couldn't force him and she wouldn't either.

As unbelievable as it was a fact, his pride was beyond everything else and as selfish as she may have been, she conformed if it meant she got to see him a few times in a month. A relationship that had began with constant challenge had evolved into something complicated where she felt like she was condemned to suffer and yet, she tolerated, if it meant he was happy. All she wanted was to support him, and guide him on the path of understanding...but...he wouldn't let her.

As the days expired, she slowly realized that her biggest fear might actually take place, she could either lose him in the midst of battle and if not, he would probably abandoned her and their child after the termination of this ordeal.

The arrival of the androids was inevitable. Since she didn't really get to meet him for the past few months, she'd decided that it was probably best for her to go on spot and meet all of her friends. Being the adamant woman that she was, she complied to her idea, even if it meant a terrible one. Securing Trunks's seatbelt in the aircraft, she leaned forth kissing the infant on his forehead before switching on the engine and taking off.

"I bet you want to see your dad...uhh Trunks?" She stated unable to hide the excitement in her voice. It didn't matter either; it was just her and the baby, after all. The child simply giggled, battling his arms and tiny legs enthusiastically.

'Lets hope I get to meet him too!' She thought mentally.

It took her approximately one and a half hour to reach the prescribed city of where the Androids first attacks would be. Flying and swirling across the city, she wondered for an amazing spot where she could actually land and when she located Yamcha and Tien's erect features on a mountain nearby the city nestled in the middle of an island, she landed.

"Hey there guys! How have you been?" Bulma exclaimed excitedly in a greeting, unbuckling the belt around the frame of her baby. Taking the child in her arms, she descended from the aircraft to speak to them.

"Bulma? What are you doing here!" Yamcha expressed his stupor openly at the sight of the blue-hair female. Tien gasped.

"That baby?" Tien commented, catching Yamcha's attention and his eyes finally descended on the infant she's been holding.

"Yeah? Bulma can you..." The mafia boy trailed, eyes widening in realization, remembering his last dispute with the blue hair woman. She'd confessed to him that she loved Vegeta and it could only mean that they...

"Yes! Meet my son guys! Trunks!" She flipped her hair happily at the male who eyed her warily, like she was the threat herself.

"So it seems that you and Vegeta..."

"Oh well, yeah! Sort of Yamcha!"

"What? You mean it's Vegeta's son?" Tien seemed baffled momentarily. How could Bulma even have shared her sheets with a tyrant like him?

"Umm hmm!" Bulma nodded.

"Seriously Bulma, what were you thinking?" Tien chastised. "This guy is a murderer and..."

"Look Tien, I understand your point! I truly do...but Vegeta is not the same person anymore and he's come a long way! Trust me!"

"Tch!" Tien scoffed but remained quiet. The tension clouding the atmosphere was suddenly suffocating but She couldn't; she had to be strong for her baby boy. Trying to figure out what to actually say to them to break the tension, Yamcha's voice hauled her out of her haze.

"Down here!" Screamed the mafia boy, beckoning at a small group flying across the sky. Eventually, they noticed him and landed on the mountain that was currently occupied by Yamcha, Bulma and Tien.

"You're late! What took you guys so long?!" Yamcha rested his fist on his waist, commenting on his friend's tardiness. Gohan was eventually the first one to land, followed by Krillin, Goku and Picolo.

A gasped escaped Goku's lips at the sight of Bulma.

"Bulma?" Goku called onto his childhood friend quite surprised.

"It is Bulma!" Gohan noted, ignoring Krillin's mouth gape.

"Hey guys! Wow! You all have been working out, haven't you?" She greeted them happily.

"Bulma!" Goku exclaimed approaching the lady. "What in the world do you think you're doing out here?"

"I've come to watch you fight silly! Oh don't worry, I'll just stay for awhile and then I'll go home!"

"Ehe! I hope you don't think I'm nut for asking but what's the deal with the baby, Bulma? You trying to earn some extra cash babysitting or something?" Krillin questioned quite embarrassed, and partly scared to earn himself a few punch from the fierce woman.

"Is it your son Yamcha? I bet he is!" Gohan remarked.

"Hmm! He's not my kid! Just wait..." His facial expression transited from sternness to sadness in matters of seconds. "Just wait until she tells you who the father really is!"

The ex-boyfriend walked away from the small group, trying to avoid this painful conversation as he went to sit on a rock nearby. Gohan and Krillin eyed him sympathetically.

"I bet it's Vegeta's, isn't it? Uhh, Trunks?" Goku chuckled, poking the baby sweetly on the cheeks.

"Now who told you that Goku?! I wanted to keep it a secret! I was going to surprise you guys!"

"Aha...aha...ahahaha! Well actually, I just thought I'd take a guess!" Goku giggled nervously. "I mean he kinds of look like Vegeta!"

"You guessed his name too!"

"Yeah! What are the chances of that, uhh? Maybe I'm psychic!"

"Outrageous! Who would've guess?! Bulma and Vegeta?" Krillin commented mostly to himself, clearly under the shock of such a news. A tyrant like him with Bulma? But then, Bulma did had a strange choice in men.

"Well, since we're on the subject! Where is Vegeta?" Picolo questioned calmly, attracting Gohan and Krillin's attention. Both guys scanned the surroundings but no sign of the saiyan prince.

"I don't have a clue! I really haven't seen him around lately! I know he was training to come here but what...with the baby and all..." Bulma readjusted Trunks in her arms. "Well I guess I must have lost track of him!"

"He'll show! He wouldn't miss a fight!" Goku averred in conviction.

"I'd left Chiatsu at Roshi's! To be honest I didn't think the little guy would stand much of a chance out here!" Tien added to his turn, diverting the subject from the missing saiyan whom he despised thoroughly. Goku simply hummed in agreement at his fellow friend.

"Bulma? What time is it?" Gohan questioned, approaching the woman.

"Well...according to my watch it's 9;30!"

"Bulma! You better get out of here before it's too late! Those androids will be here in half an hour!" Goku warned.

"Ahaha! Don't worry! I just want to see what those things look like and then I'll go!" She chuckled sweetly at her friend's concern with her regard, ignoring the stung in her heart. If only a certain someone would've cared as much as Goku did for her.

"Someone is coming!" Picolo interrupted-warned.

"Hey you think it's them?" Gohan asked.

"I can't tell ya!" Krillin responded and they were all relieved to see it was only Yajirobe, who'd just arrived in an airship.

"Yajirobe?" Goku exclaimed in utter shock, surprise that the samurai even showed up, considering how he had an epic record for cowering from dangerous battles. "Hey you came to help us fight the androids?!"

"Hmm? I just brought these senzu beans from korin!" The fat warrior handed the small sack of senzu bean to Goku.

"Ah! Thanks a lot! And give my best to Korin!" Goku took the sack from him.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! I'm out of here!" Yajirobe commented, swirling around to reach for his aircraft. He was planning to get out of here as soon as possible, not wanting to partake in any life-threatening battle whatsoever.

"Hey are you sure you don't wanna stay and help us out?" Goku questioned in confusion.

"If you guys want to stay here and get yourself killed, that's your business but I'm taking out while I still can!" Yajirobe boarded the ship and took off. His friends simply watched him leave, quietly.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange?" Tien questioned in deep thought. Their head snapped at him in curiousity. "It's already after 10 o'clock and there's no single sign of those androids!"

"Yeah!" Gohan agreed. "I forgot all about the time!"

"I can't believe I actually listened to that kid! Androids! That's a good one!" Yamcha mocked.

"Don't be so literal you guys! It's only 10:17! I wouldn't drop the gun just yet!" Bulma added to her turn.

"Excuse me but I think we would've sense their power levels by now! Sorry to disappoint you Bulma but those androids just aren't coming!" Yamcha declared smugly and a sudden explosion caught in their peripheral at their right, surprised them. They all gasped in shock at the exploded ship of Yajirobe.

"Wow? What was that?" Goku questioned.

"It's Yajirobe!" Krillin exclaimed.

"You guys! It's the androids! Up there, I see them!" Picolo declared followed by the gasps of the others.

"They flew to the city!" Tien remarked.

"But where did they go?" Yamcha tried to search the city with his human eyes but was practically impossible even for him as a Z fighter since he couldn't sense their ki.

"I didn't even get to sense their power levels!" Goku noted in stupor and everyone silently agreed.

"Well, they're both androids, aren't they? So maybe we can't!" Gohan brilliantly concluded. Yamcha gaped flabbergasted at the child.

"If we can't sense their power level, we'll just have to find them the old fashion way, with our eyes!" Picolo quickly strategized.

"Right! Lets spread out you guys!" Goku agreed. "Bulma! Look after these!"

Goku tossed the sack of Senzu Beans at his childhood friend and Bulma simply watched her friends dispersed, setting off to confront those androids and hopefully save the future's fate. A strange feeling of anxiety overwhelmed her as she strudied the small group absentmindedly.

They were going to be alright! They had to be!

But...most of her anxiousness wasn't really for them and was rather directed to the one person she'd been craving to see lately. She only inwardly prayed for him to reach the battlefield in time to help assists the Z-fighters in the fight in deciding the future's fate.

Author's Note:

Heya guys! How's it been? I know, it was a pretty short chapter but from now on begin the Androids saga.

Anyway; this concludes my fan-fiction of how Vegeta and Bulma actually got together. I wanted to make it into a complex love relationship between them which I think the plot actually did but the writing skills didn't quite do justice to the theme I've been wanting to uphold.

Anyway! Guess what guys? I've got some news! It took me a long time to upload this chapter since I've been working on a story plan for two VEGEBUL famfiction. As much as I hate my gut for the unstructured and terrible story telling techniques employed in this sentence, I can guarantee the other stories to come will be great, don't worry. Also, this story had been the first one I've written in two years, that's why I've kind of got rusty but anyway, it's slowly coming up, I feel it. So I'll be starting two story at the same time and I'll be publishing twice a week for each of them. Without further ado, how about I give you the stories summary?!

1\. A PRINCE'S VERDICT.

In a universe where Arlia, Potafuu, Namek, Earth and Vegeta-sei constitutes one of the five domains of the sadala constellation; a world where allies planets serves the prosperity of the warrior race as their ultimate rulers, a celebration is held in favor of the return of a tarnished dark prince.

When the revelation of his betrothed's infidelity reaches his ears, he is pushed to the boundaries of his limits; on the verge of obliterating his own kingdom with the snap of his fingers. The apathetic prince drowning his sorrows in alcohol, whose scouter's rings on a private line, and a mysterious woman's voice confides her distressing love affairs...

The story of an enigmatic woman, resigned to a lifeless future, crosses path with the callous dark prince; interposing between his final verdict and the fate of the planet. Enthralled; they entangle in a journey of sin and pleasure, but when propriety and obligation surges, will they chose righteousness or a few additional hours of passion?

2\. FORLORN.

Her beauty was shadowed and the sweet smell gone. That vanishing loveliness, that burdening breath, no bond of life existed, nor grief of death. Love was sweet and betrayal was bitter, sinking in a bittersweet memory, unable to let go.

Her eyes was the first to forget. The face she once cherished, now blur. His voice...slowly dwindling from her memory like a fading polaroid...and...and for the first time, she was not afraid of losing him...for the first time, she chose to overlook.

In an alternate reality, where the almighty prince Vegeta emerged victorious in war against king cold, where he is venerated as god and where his loyal guards Nappa, Raditz and Kakarot partake in the conquest of turning planets into allies, he meets her...again. Somehow...she is different...she's not the same.

When he is trapped in a place with her, cloaking him in darkness, he knows he is damned, fated solitude-elegant solitude, elegant loneliness. Somehow, he sought for her shadows...he knows, death cannot harm him, for he is forlorn. The worse of it...he forsook her for duty and propriety.

So! I'll be publishing the first chapter of a Prince's Verdict...probably today itself or tomorrow. Hope you guys love it. Make sure to check it out!

I've got two more story that I've still got to plan thoroughly. As soon as I've finished these two, I'll start with the other two which are as follows:

1\. CRESTFALLEN.

2\. IMPEDIMENT.


End file.
